¿Podrás Amarme?
by Anyara
Summary: Cuando crees que has cerrado un capitulo en tu vida, viene ésta y te enseña que nada esta concluido hasta que lo enfrentas, sobre todo su aún llevas el amor en la piel...InuKag... Una historia emotiva y algo triste que muestra el dolor y el reencuentro de
1. Default Chapter

Este es un fics que escribí con anterioridad al "Resplandor de la Venganza", esta terminado, por lo que las actualizaciones no tardaran tanto, espero que les guste, es un poco triste, pero sumamente emotivo, ahí me dejan sus opiniones, espero llegar a hacer buenos amigos en esta página, . de formalismos sé poco, así que cualquier sugerencia con respecto a como administro la clasificación y esas cosas será bien recibido…

Bueno aclarar, como siempre que los personajes que utilizó, en su mayoría son pertenencia de la Sra. Rumiko Takahashi, pero aclara que me siento profundamente enamorada de ese cachorrito de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, de hecho, creo que no faltara el día en que ponga alguna historia, Inuyasha/Anyara, medio loca de cómo lo conocí y no me importaría ser solo una aventura para él siempre que me mire con esos ojitos que tiene y le pueda robar algún besito…ahhh(suspiro enamorado), soñar no cuesta nada y total para eso se hicieron los fics ¿no?...

Ahora a leer y espero lo disfruten, recuerden que al final de la pagina existe un botoncito para los rewies

Capitulo I

**La Herida que no Cierra**

Caminaba finamente la mujer de esbelta figura, por entre un gran parque que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, si la recorrías de pies a cabeza, te encontrabas con zapatos de tacones bastante altos, medias de color gris, con un delicado bordado junto al tobillo, un traje de dos piezas marengo(gris oscuro), una blusa blanca bajo la chaqueta, con un escote muy sugerente, el cabello recogido en un moño que le daba un particular aire de seriedad a su rostro suavemente maquillado con tonos que combinaban con su atuendo, sobre el hombro una pequeña carterita, que probablemente dejaba espacio, solo para un par de cosas, al parecer era una ejecutiva de éxito, todo lo que vestía, mostraba su buen gusto, incluyendo la gargantilla que le había regalado en su cumpleaños numero veinticuatro, su novio, un atractivo abogado, hijo de uno de los socios del bufete en el cual ella se desempeñaba desde hacia algunos meses, desde que se había recibido de la Universidad, en la carrera de Derecho, inicialmente deseaba trabajar en alguna institución social, pero ejecuto su tesis en la Compañía y ya luego, quizás como agradecimiento al señor Yokohama, quien había sido de gran ayuda durante el tiempo en el que elaboro su tesis, se quedo.

En los meses que llevaba trabajando para aquel grupo de abogados, logro obtener un gran reconocimiento por parte de sus superiores, y aunque tenia aliados y detractores dentro de la compañía, ella le daba a los comentarios solo la importancia que merecían, pues el haber obtenido la atención de Yuko Yokohama, un apetecido partido para muchas de las chicas que trabajan en el bufete, quien le había propuesto en muy poco tiempo de salir con el, que se convirtiera en su novia, regalándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, el que ella llevaba puesto justamente por ello, por compromiso, pues la verdad no acostumbraba usar joyas, solo las que Yuko le había dado, nunca creo esa afición de adolescente y no comenzaría ahora que ya era toda una mujer...

Pero contrario a todo lo que rodeaba la perfecta descripción de su vida, ella se veía acongojada.

Había conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo, que le dieran la tarde libre, este había sido definitivamente un día horrible, por alguna extraña razón que ni ella lograba comprender, o bien no quería entenderla, siempre en esta fecha volvía a doler aun con igual fuerza, una herida hecha hacia ya ocho años, una herida que no se reflejaba en su cuerpo, una herida que llevaba oculta en su alma, la que le había ocasionado el desdén, con que aquel a quien había amado tanto, la desprecio, aquel al que había amado mas que a nadie en el transcurso de su vida, de hecho había sido su primer amor y en oportunidades como esta, en que la herida hecha amenazaba con abrirse paso a través de su pecho, pensaba que era el único a quien podría amar...  
se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró a su paso, por que necesitaba recuperar el aliento, el dolor en su alma era tan intenso como aquel día en el que,... no, no, ... se dijo a si misma, moviendo su cabeza, para quitar de ellas las imágenes, tan claras como aparecían en su mente, como si estuviera siendo testigo una vez mas de la escena que la había derrotado, al punto de dejarla sin deseos de vivir, ... pues si, había atentado contra su vida... lo recordaba muy bien... en ocasiones deseaba que su memoria fuese mas frágil, que nada de lo que se esmeraba tanto en ocultar, apareciera, pero hoy era diferente, todo era mas intenso...

Kagome respiro profundamente, mientras intentaba recuperar de este modo el aire perdido por el dolor y de paso, evitar que un par de lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, cayeran, por que se había prohibido hacia mucho, llorar, era una emoción que no se daba el lujo de poseer, aunque en mas de algún momento se preguntaba, si no se habrían secado sus ojos?... bueno, ahora tenia la prueba de que no era así, pero sin embargo no dejaría que las lagrimas se derramaran... ya no... se repitió, dándole fuerza a su decisión.

Se puso de pie, con bastante dificultad, ya se había hecho tarde, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, el Templo estaba cerca... quizás podría visitar a mama?... hacia mucho que no la veía, hablaban por teléfono a diario, pero desde que se mudo con su amiga Ayumi, además de tiempo que le consumía el despacho y su novio, no contaba con la libertad de verla a menudo, ... hoy será un buen día... se dijo, además añoraba una comida casera y una grata conversación... iré...

Dicho esto se encamino al Templo Higurashi, la tarde ya se desvanecía, en el horizonte, hizo para un taxi y en cuanto subió en el su carterita comenzó a emitir una armónica melodía, era su teléfono celular.

-Hola Yuko- dijo en tono amable, mientras escuchaba la voz de su interlocutor- No, no te preocupes, no me sucede nada... si segura, solo me sentía cansada...Hoy?... la verdad prefiero que no... no te molesta verdad?... gracias... si yo también...

Había sido tan fácil manejar a su novio, el sabia que la muchacha era muy reservada, por no decir hermética, parecía haber sufrido una laguna mental, de aproximadamente dos años, que se encontraba situada justo entre sus quince y diecisiete años, ... quizás algún día lo cuente... se dijo ya llegando a la casa de su familia...

Continuara


	2. Olvidé mis Recuerdos

No soy muy aficionada a dejar largos mensajes, creo que a ciencia ciertas necesito saber si les gusta la historia y eso solo lo sabré luego con los rewies, así que solo a esperar

Capitulo II

**Olvide mis Recuerdos**

Saco algo de dinero, para pagar al taxista y se bajo del vehículo con bastante elegancia, se volvió a acomodar la carterita en el hombro y observo la larga escalinata que daba a la entrada de aquel majestuoso Templo, que con los años se había convertido en un lugar muy visitado por los turistas que se interesaban en la cultura japonesa de la época feudal, pues habían habilitado algunas salas con ornamentos de aquel periodo, que la misma Kagome había ayudado a decorar.

Subió con mucha calma la escalinata, mientras comenzaban poco a poco a aparecer tímidas estrellas, poblando el cielo que parecía más enorme, cuando lo mirabas ya estando dentro del Templo, camino hasta la que había sido su casa y ella bien sabia que lo seguía siendo, observo el Árbol sagrado que le pareció Inmutable al paso de los años.

Entraba en la casa, mientras era recibida gratamente por su madre... su hermano por su parte, a pesar de que ya contaba con alrededor de dieciocho años, aun seguía entretenido con sus video-juegos, pero de todos modos se detuvo para darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla a su hermana que ahora ya resultaba mas baja que él.

La muchacha se dirigió al que seguía siendo su cuarto, porque aunque ya no vivía aquí, su madre, mantenía todo exacto a como ella lo había dejado, algunas fotografías colgadas en la pared, un pequeño equipo de música sobre el escritorio, en el que antiguamente hacia sus deberes de la escuela, bueno siempre que tuvo tiempo, ya que su paso por el Sengoku se lo redujo considerablemente... pero que mas da... se dijo en un intento por no recordar, aquella época de su vida, la que conscientemente había extirpado de sus recuerdos.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se quito la chaqueta dejándola sobre la cama, se acerco al equipo musical, y oprimió un botón que echo a andar un CD, que había en él, se aproximo a la ventana y la abrió, obteniendo entonces una vista más amplia del lugar y con ello del templo en el que se encontraba el pozo, se detuvo unos segundos en aquel lugar, para luego mirar otro sitio, restándole importancia, una triste melodía comenzaba a inundar la habitación, (My Inmortal de Evanescence, por ejemplo), ella se quedo observando el artefacto desde el que salía aquella canción, inexpresiva, se acerco a el con el fin de poner otro tema, pero antes de llegar a tocar con su mano el botón, un intenso dolor en su pecho la detuvo, llevándose la mano al sitio desde el que se generaba el malestar... que es esto?... se pregunto, sin obtener respuesta, pues en el momento preciso en el que pensó aquello, el dolor desapareció, tan rápido como había comenzado, no era esta la primera vez que lo sentía, siempre venia acompañado del padecimiento en su alma.

Se quedo ahí de pie, por unos instantes, mientras una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, se volteo a mirar, el cielo estaba repleto de hermosas estrella, pero aunque busco en el lugar en el que debía estar la luna, no la halló y pensó... hoy es luna llena y a pesar de lo mucho que evitaba recordarlo, no pudo impedir que la pregunta que en noches como esta rondaba su mente, aflorara desde sus labios... aun será un hanyou?... sus ojos denotaron cierta nostalgia, la que desapareció rápidamente, se volteo camino al baño y quito distraídamente la orquilla que sostenía su cabello, como si nada de lo que había inundado su alma por aquellos pequeños instantes, hubiera existido, se habituó a ignorar todo lo que le recordara a esos dos años, en los que casi se murió de tristeza, pero en los que también se había sentido mas viva que nunca.

Entre luego de algunos minutos al cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, cerro la llave de la tina que ya tenia el nivel suficiente de agua, le roció algunas sales de baño y se dispuso a entrar en ella... había transcurrido ya un tiempo, mientras el vapor del agua tibia ya tenia completamente cubiertos los espejos, comenzó poco a poco a cerrar los ojos, producto del cansancio que traía en el cuerpo y el relajo de aquel exquisito baño, pero de pronto una imagen invadió su mente... una mujer sumergida en la tina, con una mano fuera de ella, a un costado y el piso regado de tranquilizantes... abrió los ojos abruptamente y salió con igual rapidez del agua, aquello no había sido una premonición, era un recuerdo...

Ya muy entrada la noche, Kagome se disponía a dormir, estaba ya sobre la cama, sentada, recorriendo un álbum de fotografías, en las que aparecía ella junto a sus amigos de la escuela, se veía sonriente, fotografías de su cumpleaños numero quince, del festival de la escuela en el que había sido protagonista de lo que en aquel entonces resulto una exitoso obra, una fotografía de ella y su madre junto al árbol sagrado, luego una con Souta en aquel mismo lugar y de pronto dos espacios vacíos, fotografías que alguien había quitado o simplemente nunca existieron, por lo vito ella conocía la respuesta, pues no le dio importancia, luego paso a otra etapa de su vida, la Universidad, se notaba inmediatamente el cambio, de una Kagome alegre y juguetona, a una joven sólida y serena, quizás demasiado serena, no perdía aquel rostro amable, pero a pesar de ello, parecía una fortaleza impenetrable, nuevos amigos aparecían junto a ella ... al pensar en ello, nuevamente la nostalgia marca su mirada, pero una vez mas la saco de si de forma inmediata.

Se acomodo a dormir, dejando aquel álbum sobre la mesita de noche, apago la luz y se acostó de medio lado, se quedo por unos instantes observando la penumbra en la que quedaba un rincón de su habitación y en él encontró una roja figura, sentada en el piso y unos intensos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad y aunque sabia bien que no era mas que una ilusión, cuando el sueño la venció y cerro los ojos, dijo... buenas noches...

Continuara...


	3. La peor pesadilla

Hasta aquí los dejo por el momento, para que comiencen a tener una idea de la historia, así que manden sus opiniones, ya les comenté que este fics esta terminado así que no podré modificar nada en el trayecto, pero siempre es bueno saber que producen las palabras que escribo.

Besitos

Capitulo III

**La peor Pesadilla**

Kagome estaba muy de mañana orando frente al árbol sagrado, a pesar de todo ella conservaba su afición a orar, termino y se quedo unos minutos mas observando el lugar, su familia aun dormía y ella que llevaba puesto su camisón, traía en la espalda una manta de las que siempre le pasaba u madre, cuando ya se disponía a entrar vio un hilo de luz que caía en medio del árbol sagrado, llamo su atención y aunque no se acerco se quedo con la vista fija en aquel lugar, cuando aquella débil luz, comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, dando paso a través de ella a la figura de una mujer, de largo cabello negro, que caía por su espalda y sus hombros, sus ropas no eran de esta época, eran antiguas, de sacerdotisa, era...

-Kikyo...- aunque sus labios se resisten a emitir aquel nombre, la sorpresa le abrió paso-

'-Kagome, debes escucharme – dijo con aquel exacto tono frió que recordaba.

-Yo no tengo nada que oír- contesto Kagome, volviendo de su asombro y poniéndose de pie, con claras intenciones de dejar el lugar

De pronto, antes de que lograra dar un paso, aquel intenso dolor en su pecho la ataco con mas fuerza de la que recordaba, derrumbándola en el piso, cayendo de rodillas jadeando, con la cabeza agachas, una mano en el piso y la otras en el lugar afectado, en ese momento se volvió a ir la voz de la mujer junto a ella.

-Ese dolor no es casual- aseguro Kikyo con una serenidad difícil de alcanzar

Kagome levanto la mirada para observarla mientras el dolor disminuía in dejar de estar presente

-A que te refieres – la desafió, sabia que bajo estas circunstancias su posición no era la mejor, pero o le importo

-Kagome, debes volver – ordeno

La chica abrió enormemente sus ojos, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, volver al Sengoku..., acaso se estaba volviendo loca?... no, definitivamente la loca era Kikyo, después de todo lo sucedido se aparecía y le ordenaba que volviera?...

-Estas loca! – grito tanto como el dolor que sentía se lo permitía

-Es tu deber hacerlo – insistió

-No! – exclamo furibunda, que se vio inmediatamente apabullada por el agobiante dolor que había vuelto a recobrar fuerzas

Era tan intenso, que por un momento pensó que tal ves moriría a causa de el, cuando de pronto una hermosa luz de color rosa, comenzó a brillar en su pecho, aquietando aquella dolencia, se miro entre expectante y asustada cuando lo que se abrió paso por su piel, sin dañarla en lo mas mínimo, ... era un diminuto fragmento de la Perla de Shikkon...

-El mal se esta enraizando en el Sengoku- dijo Kikyo, comprendiendo que en este momento contaba con toda la atención de Kagome – y yo no tengo la fuerza para detenerlo, viene tras la ida de cada uno de los seres vivientes- en ese momento extendió la mano, mostrándole l perla casi completa d un rosa oscuro, sin su brillo característico, el fragmento que salio del pecho d Kagome se unió a aquella perla en la mano de Kikyo, completándola, lo que produjo un pequeño estallido alrededor de ambas mujeres recuperando de esta modo la joya su color original.

-Pero... porque debo volver?...- su voz sonaba apesadumbrada, había tenido una lucha horrible durante años para mantener todos sus recuerdos a raya y ahora esto?...

El fragmento de la perla que ante estaba en el pecho de Kagome, se separo de la perla, quedando suspendido en el aire a unos centímetros de ella y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, volvía a entrar al hogar que había tenido durante los últimos años, la joya volvió a cambiar de color y Kikyo cerro su mano, mientras comenzaba a retroceder hasta el lugar del cual había salido

-Tu tienes el poder que ya no poseo...- dicho esto se desvaneció in dejar ningún rastro de algún hecho sobrenatural.

-Hermana, despierta – dijo Souta desde la puerta de la habitación de Kagome – el desayuno esta listo

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Kagome abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche... las 10, como había dormido tanto,... se toco el pecho que por cierto no le dolía en lo absoluto... fue solo un sueño, pensó.

Se vistió con un Short corto de jeans, tenis y una polera de algodón muy suave, que se ajustaba a su figura, exquisita para el caluroso día que e avecinaba, se recogió el cabello en una cola y bajo a desayunar, agradeciendo infinitamente a Kami que hoy no fuera un día de trabajo, pues el sueño de la noche anterior la había dejado realmente agotada.

Continuara...

**No olviden sus opiniones, siempre es importante saber si un trabajo es bien recibido**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	4. La Carta

Comentar como siempre que Inu no me pertenece...ufff (suspiro resignado) y decirles que espero este cap. les guste

Besitos

Capitulo IV

**La Carta**

Antes de sentarse su celular emitió un leve toque y al mirar la pantalla… tienes un mensaje de voz… se dispuso a escucharlo y se encontró con la varonil voz de su novio " buenos días preciosa, almorzamos hoy"… ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y pensó… luego lo llamo… ya se disponía a sentarse, mientras su madre ponía sobre la mesa, lo ultimo que faltaba, para que todo estuviera completo

En ese momento entro Souta, quien no había abandonado su habito de entrar alarmando hasta al gato, si Buyo estaba ya mayor, pero seguía perteneciendo a la familia

-Vengan a ver esto…- Exclamo y volvió a salir, la madre de Kagome, no pudo evitar asustarse y quiso ver de que hablaba su hijo, la muchacha permaneció sentada con una taza de café entre sus manos y la bebió lentamente

-Kagome mira- dijo su madre de pie en la entrada

La muchacha muy a regañadientes se puso de pie, no estaba de ánimos para estarse alarmando por cosas sin importancia.

En cuanto salio se encontró con su abuelo arrodillado y elevando suplicas al creador, arrojando de cuando en cuando un pergamino al árbol Sagrado, que tenia su tronco, prácticamente cubierto de lo que parecían raíces de color morado que se extendían poco a poco

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño con Kikyo, tendría alguna relación, pero no quiso pensar mas en ello, al fin ella ya no tenia nada que ver con aquella época, le entrego el tazón con café a su madre y se dirigió al lugar en el que estaba su abuelo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del anciano, se agacho y le dijo

-Vamos abuelo, debe ser alguna plaga, llamaremos a un exterminador.

Dicho esto levanto la mirada y la dirigió al árbol Sagrado, y una luz muy brillante comenzó a brotar desde su pecho, con aquel mismo dolor que la había acompañado en su sueño, estuvo a punto de caer al piso, cuando escucho en su oído una voz que le decía…

"Tu tienes el poder que ya no poseo…" el dolor desapareció de inmediato…" es tu deber ayudarlos"…

Miro a su alrededor, por si alguien mas había escuchado, pero no, todos se le acercaron para ver si ella se encontraba bien, y comprendió que aquel sueño había sido un mensaje… algo no muy bueno sucedía en el Sengoku

¿Ayudarlos- se repitió, acaso Kikyo se refería – mis amigos?...- no lo pensó mucho mas, la verdad ella les tenia gran afecto a todos quienes habían compartido con ella.

Se dio media vuelta en dirección a su casa y comenzó a preparar una mochila, no tan grande como la que tenia antes, pero serviría, no pudo evitar mientras terminaba de cerrar los broches , pensar en que probablemente se encontraría con el, pero en un segundo se quito aquella inquietud de su mente,… que mas da, el es el pasado… convenciéndose con esto que ese ya era un capitulo cerrado en su vida y si ahora volvía era por sus amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede… ellos necesitaban su ayuda y ella vería que es lo que podía hacer.

Se despidió de su familia que la observaba con cierto dejo de preocupación, sabían bien que superar lo transcurrido en aquellos años, para ella había sido muy difícil, Kagome beso a cada uno de ellos, entregándoles una de aquellas hermosas sonrisas que con el tiempo brindaba solo en algunas ocasiones, era algo con lo que ya no contaba con frecuencia, esa sonrisa constante a flor de labios.

Se dirigió hacia el, pozo, recordando muy a su pesar el doloroso camino de regreso, no pensó volver a pisar aquel templo y mucho menos cruzar a aquella época otra vez.

Se sentó en el borde del pozo ya dispuesta a entrar en el y aquella nostálgica mirada cubrió su rostro, pero esta vez tardo un poco mas en desaparecer.

-Bueno veré que sucede y que puedo hacer…- se dijo dándose coraje y volviendo a adquirir ese aire de seguridad y seriedad impenetrable, salto dentro de para reencontrarse con su pasado, ella ya daba por superadas las desilusiones sufridas en aquel tiempo, así que ya no tenia de que preocuparse.

Una vez ya al otro lado comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea, definitivamente este siempre había sido un paisaje hermosos, pero a que se refería Kikyo con todo lo que dijo?... no percibía la mas mínima presencia maligna, pensó en que tal vez debía regresar a su época, pero luego soltó el aire en un suspiro y se dijo a si misma que no podía dejar espacio a la cobardía, esta ya le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y ella ya no le daría cabida una vez mas… se quedo de pie frente al árbol en el que Kikyo había clavado aquella flecha, pero prefirió ignorarlo y dejo de observar aquel lugar, en el mismo instante e que los recuerdos de su primer día en el Sengoku comenzaron a aparecer… volteo y continuo su camino.

En cuanto llego a la aldea e Kaede, noto que había muy pocas personas en el lugar, un aldeano ya mayor la miro y la reconoció, de gran ayuda fueron las extrañas ropas que traía.

-OH, eres aquella chica- dijo el anciano sonriéndole y dejando ver los pocos dientes que aun le quedaban

-Si- respondió ella haciendo una reverencia, mas por respeto que por otra cosa, "aquella chica" le sonó muy desagradable, evocaba mucho de lo que no quería recordar, pero al fin tendría que acostumbrarse, el venir a esta época significaba eso, enfrentarse a todo lo que había ocultado tan celosamente que casi había creído olvidarlo.

-Si buscas a Kaede, ella esta en el Templo de la colina- indicó levantando unos centímetros su bastón en dirección a donde se encontraba la anciana

-Gracias- se limito a contestar…

Se dirigió a la loma en al que se encontraba el Templo al llegar encontró a la mayor parte de las personas de la aldea congregadas ahí obstaculizando la estrecha entrada, por lo que con amabilidad, una de las características que aun poseía, pese a lo mucho que había cambiado, solicito el permiso que necesitaba para irse abriendo paso poco a poco, entre quienes asistían a una ceremonia que se estaba efectuando y de la que ella desconocía motivos, de pronto en su avance se encontró con la espalda de alguien que le resulto familiar a pesar de lo diferente que se veía, un joven un poco mas alto que ella, con vestimentas de color azul y una coleta rojiza, bastante mas alta de lo que recordaba y de pronto unos ojos verdes que se fijaron en ella al momento que la figura delante, se volteaba.

¿Shippo…- fue la pregunta que ella hizo, sabia bien que se trataba de el, y también sabia que debía esperar cambios radicales, pues eran ocho años d ausencia, pero Shippo?...

¡Kagome- fue la respuesta que no se dejo esperar, el jovencito estaba de verdad muy feliz de que la chica a quien tanto había apreciado en su infancia y a quien tanto había extrañado también, estuviese ahí frente a sus ojos, la abrazo levantándola unos centímetros del piso con un cariño que quizás ella no esperaba recibir, pero le correspondió.

Una vez que la depósito nuevamente en el suelo la miro interrogante, lógicamente ya no era el mismo pequeñito impertinente de años atrás, así que prefirió dejar la pregunta que le rondaba para mas tarde, en tanto que Kagome, pareció entender lo que el ya no tan pequeño Shippo quería preguntar.

-Luego les contare…- El kitzune solo asintió abriéndole paso por entre los aldeanos, para que la chica lograra presenciar lo que sucedía.

En el momento en que la joven logro observar de que se trataba la ceremonia, vio a Kaede frente a un altar de piedra de mas o menos un metro de altura que había sido erigido hacia poco, podía notarlo por la tierra fresca a su alrededor, la anciana que no había cambiado prácticamente nada a pesar de sus años, dejaba sobre el altar en un lugar que había sido preparado para ello, una tabla mortuoria. Kagome abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos y miro a Shippo como buscando una respuesta, su pregunta era simple… quien?...el se limito a dejar espacio suficiente para que la joven lograra ver a quienes se encontraban junto a el, eran Sango y Miroku, además de dos pequeños niños que ella no conocía, pero comprendió inmediatamente que eran sus hijos, pero entonces quien?... sintió como un fino hilo de hielo recorría su espalda… acaso el… no, se dijo, no debo preocuparme, pero muy a su pesar se sentía preocupada, trato de disimularlo sin hacer ni una sola pregunta mas aunque ellas se agolpaban en su mente, en ese momento Shippo, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven y se agacho un poco para alcanzar su oído y le susurro… Kikyo… en ese momento y aunque ella aun no estaba lista para reconocerlo, una presión que había comenzado a formarse en su pecho había cedido¿acaso ella no lo había olvidado?...

Una vez de vuelta en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, luego de los muchos besos y abrazos de su amigos al reencontrarse, vinieron las presentaciones, Sango y Miroku se habían casado hacia seis años, y justamente como Kagome lo pensó, los dos pequeños eran sus hijos, Akane y Kenzuke, ella los escuchaba con muchísima atención mientras los niños jugaban a su alrededor.

Pasado un rato, luego de que todos comieran de lo que Kaede les había preparado, Miroku invito como todo un padre responsable, a sus pequeños, a que saliesen a jugar, entonces Kagome comenzó a relatar la extraña historia que la había traído de vuelta al Sengoku, sus amigos se quedaron mirando con gran sorpresa al escuchar el relato.

-Ella dijo que vendrías…- explico Kaede

-Ella?...- repitió Kagome

-Si… mi hermana, ella dijo que vendrías – insistió la anciana

-Ya veo…

-Kikyo llego aquí hace como dos semanas- comenzó a contarle Kaede y ella no pudo evitar la pregunta que se gesto en su mente… sola?... – no entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía – continuo – se mostraba bastante enferma, al principio creí que solo venia aquí para morir en un lugar mas tranquilo, pero finalmente cuando la veía rondar el pozo y el árbol, comprendí que venia por ti… hace unos días, antes de dejar este mundo, me pidió que te entregara esto – la anciana saco de entre sus ropas un papel doblado en dos partes y se lo ofreció a la muchacha – es una carta…

Kagome se quedo observando el papel en las manos de Kaede… ¿una carta?... pensó y fue un pensamiento colectivo de parte de sus amigos, todos se quedaron igual que la muchacha, incrédulos, Kikyo le había escrito a Kagome?...

-Srta. Kagome, tómelo – interrumpió el houshi, a la joven que permanecía estática con la mirada fija en lo que extrañamente le había dejado la sacerdotisa, en el momento en que Miroku le hablo, ella fijo sus ojos en la reducida mirada de la anciana Kaede, quien hizo un leve movimiento acercando de este modo la carta a su dueña, Kagome extendió la mano y la tomo.

-Ve y léela en un lugar tranquilo- dijo sabiendo que la joven aun no salía del asombro que le había producido aquel legado- debe de ser algo importante, reconozco el actuar de mi hermana y creo que ella estaba motivada por su antiguo ser.

-Hai…- respondió Kagome sin poder quitar la mirada de la dichosa carta

Rato mas tarde, se encontraba caminando por el bosque cercano, con el papel arrugado y algo humedecido en su puño, aun no había encontrado el lugar apropiado para leerlo o simplemente no deseaba hacerlo, presentía que el contenido de aquella carta no le gustaría en lo absoluto… donde estas?... era la pregunta inconsciente en su mente y ella se descubrió con aquella interrogante inquietando sus sentidos, sacudió, una vez mas su cabeza a modo de quitar de ella lo que no quería pensar.

Se encontró de pronto frente al árbol sagrado, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado hacia ¿donde se dirigía?...sonrió irónica definitivamente este árbol, era el punto de reunión de tres seres que no pueden separarse, lucho tantos años por hacer de cuenta que todas sus vivencias en aquella época no eran mas que historias que había leído en algún libro o algo así, pero ese pasado se empañaba en perseguirla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ser alcanzada.

-A pesar de que estoy aquí, ya nada será como antes- se dijo muy seguro

Se acerco al árbol y se sentó en una de sus enormes raíces, tomo aire y se dispuso a leer… abría con lentitud uno a uno los pliegues de la hoja, con una serenidad absoluta y en cuanto estuvo extendido por completo, se encontró con una fina escritura, que se notaba en cada trazo hecho con pincel y tinta, la delicadeza con que habían sido escritos… luego de apreciar aquellos detalles comenzó a leer.

"Kagome:

Seré muy clara y lo mas breve que pueda en lo que necesito que sepas, yo estoy muriendo y en parte lo he decidido de este modo, tarde he comprendido que mi vida termino el día en que Naraku me obligo a través de sus engaños a sellar a Inuyasha en el árbol que ya no conoces, pero no pretendo darte mis razones si llegaste hasta acá es por que escuchaste el llamado de auxilio, se esta gestando el mal en esta época, mal que supera con creces todo lo que haz visto, mal que amenaza con terminar con la vida en esta época y traspasarse a todas las que sean posibles, la tuya esta en tanto peligro como esta, pues la conexión se abrió el día en que a través del pozo la perla es la prueba mas clara de ello, debes ir con ella y purificarla y terminar con el mal antes de que este adquiera la fuerza necesaria para exterminarnos… no puedo decirte mucho mas, todo lo que necesitas para encontrarla esta en un diario que lleve por unos años, junto a el esta un fragmento como el que tu llevas, deberás unirlos y con ellos podrás purificar la perla, solo existe una persona que te puede ayudar a encontrado y tu sabes bien quien es…"

Inu… no se atrevía a decir su nombre, sentía que con ello, estaría dejando abierto el baúl de sus recuerdos, el lugar en el que había confinado todos aquellos sentimientos dirigidos hacia el hanyou, esos que ella a fuerza del enorme dolor que le había causado el amarlo tanto, se había convencido que ya no tenia, que nada de lo que en su corazón existió por el, existía ya, cuanto había sufrido por el, al punto que estuvo al borde de la muerte y aquella situación que el nunca conocería… no quiero ir con el, se dijo, mientras cerraba con furia sus ojos, se quedo inmóvil, acaso eran lagrimas?..., pues si eran lagrimas, se las seco rápidamente y se puso de pie, se había decidido a venir hasta aquí para hacerse cargo de lo que al parecer solo ella podía solucionar, así que eso haré…, se dijo con total decisión, encaminándose hasta la casa que Sango y Miroku tenían junto a la de Kaede.

Después de lo que había leído en aquella carta le quedaba mas que claro que él y Kikyo habían estado juntos¿de que otro modo iba a saber la localización del diario?... de seguro se encontraría en algún sitio en el que vivieron… pero porqué el no estaba en la ceremonia fúnebre de su amada... quizás para evitar la pena de perderla por segunda vez, concluyo, llegando hasta la casa de sus amigos.

Se paró frente a la cabaña, que no era muy diferente a las demás que la rodeaban, no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, quizás sus amigos se ofrecerían a acompañarla o quizás simplemente pensarían que ya no era su problema, después de todo fue ella quién los dejo con las mínimas explicaciones y nunca volvió para saber de ellos, tendría que enfrentarse a él sola?... estuvo a punto de aparecer una sombra en su rostro, pero luego se irguió tanto como su ahora esbelta figura se lo permitía y pensó que ella ya era una mujer grande, ya no debía temerle a los fantasmas del pasado, porque el hacía mucho que se había convertido en eso, solo el fantasma de un sentimiento fallido… pero que la había hecho enfrentarse demasiado joven a cosas muy duras que tuvo que superar para continuar…

Dio un paso adelante para entrar, cuando por la puerta salió Sango, quién le extendió la mano y con una amable sonrisa la invito a pasar.

Kagome leyó la carta por segunda vez, en esta oportunidad, tenia la atenta mirada de sus amigos que se encontraban rodeándola, cuando llegó al final de ella solo resoplo, liberando el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, aquel suspiro mas parecía uno de resignación que otra cosa y todos lo comprendieron así.

Sango se puso de pie en forma inmediata, siendo tomada por la mano de su marido, quién la miro a los ojos.

¿Que vas a hacer? – pregunto sospechando la respuesta y esta no se hizo esperar

-A buscar mi traje de exterminadora… o crees ¿que dejaré a Kagome ir sola? – dijo con completa convicción.

-Eso pensé – concluyo el monje, mientras recibía una adorable sonrisa por parte de su esposa además de un suave beso de regalo.

-Pe...pero…- tuvo deseos de objetar Kagome, pero se encontró con la mirada decidida de sus tres amigos, porque aunque Shippo no había dicho nada, estaba en ese lugar y desde mucho sabía que no iba a permitir que su amiga se internara en los parajes que ahora habitaba Inuyasha, pues el hanyou llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por defender las tierras que le había heredado su padre, para que no fueran invadidas por los youkais que vivían es estos lugares, además la muchacha hacía mucho que no utilizaba su arco y flecha y al menos él recibió un buen entrenamiento y aprendió mucho de su maestro, así que ya contaba con bastantes habilidades que podían ser de ayuda en lo que a su modo de ver y contrario a lo que Kagome pudiera desear, parecía ser un largo viaje.

-No se diga más – dijo Miroku, observando el desconcierto en Kagome, que a pesar del coraje que deseaba tener para enfrentar todo, les estaba realmente agradecida de que no la dejaran ir sola – mañana partiremos…

La tarde ya estaba muy avanzada, así que no paso mucho hasta que la noche los cubrió con su manto estrellado, hicieron una fogata al aire libre y Kagome comenzó a contar una serie de anécdotas y detalles de su tiempo en a universidad, se saltó por completo la etapa de los meses posteriores a su partida del Sengoku y sus amigos comprendieron perfectamente la razón de ello, lo cierto es que ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido entre Kagome e Inuyasha, ella simplemente se marchó y el por su parte evadió cualquier pregunta.

El primero en caer rendido en el mundo de los sueños, fue como años atrás, Shippo, el que se había acomodado apoyando su espalda en una roca, seguido instantes mas tarde por Miroku, quién se durmió mientras que Sango acariciaba suavemente su cabello, con su cabeza puesta en la falda de su esposa.

La taijina observo la mano de su amiga y vio en ella un pequeño detalla del que no se había percatado, quizás solo por que la conversación ahora se tornaba un poco mas relajada para ambas, los "hombres" dormían, por lo que podrían tener una conversación de "mujeres", tomo la mano de Kagome y analizó con detenimiento el delicado anillo que ella llevaba puesto, era plateado, de un material que ella desconocía, pero le pareció en verdad hermosos, con una brillante piedra transparente, como una delicada gota de rocío que a la luz de la fogata destellaba tonos preciosos.

-Kagome… ¿no me digas que tú?...- la sincera alegría con que Sango miró a los ojos de su amiga, derribó la hermética cerradura, que la joven tenía en su vida, así que solo sonrió y le indico que estaba en lo correcto – te felicito y ¿cuando será la boda?

-Bueno en unos meses…- explico su amiga

Kagome se mostraba muy serena y segura, probablemente son los sentimientos que le produce su novio, pensó Sango, pues la muchacha frente a ella, distaba mucho de ser la niña que se había marchado años atrás, cuántos años?... suficientes, se respondió suficientes para hacer de Kagome, toda una mujer.

Conversaron algunos otros detalles, Kagome, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse en confianza de abrir su corazón y describir lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él, le contó a su amiga, como era que había conocido a Yuko, sobre lo bien que se sentía junto a él, sobre su mudanza con Ayumi, muchas cosas, del trabajo que le había costado acostumbrarse a usar panty medias, de lo tortuoso que le resultaban en ocasiones los zapatos de tacones y Sango escucho todo como comprendiendo lo difícil que le había resultado a Kagome todo, mas allá de lo cotidiano que ella le iba relatando, la taijina descifraba en sus palabras el largo y duro camino para levantarse, para convertirse en la mujer que ahora veía.

-Ahora es tu turno…- dijo Kagome, sacando un poco de su análisis a su amiga

-Hai…- asintió alegremente, comenzando de este modo una larga conversación que término bastante entrada la noche.

Continuara…


	5. Frente a ti

**Holitas, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que resulte de su agrado y dejan sus opiniones pinchando aquel solitario botoncito del final…**

Capitulo VI

**Frente a ti**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte, mientras Sango y Kagome dormían aún, pues las horas de sueño se les habían hecho muy cortas, luego de aquel largo tiempo de conversación.

-Arriba, arriba- se escuchaba la voz del monje, que mientras hablaba hacía sonar su báculo, para que el par de hermosas damas despertara.

Sango fue la primera en acudir al llamado estruendoso, sentándose, solo con la finalidad de que su adorado esposo se silenciara Kagome en tanto, se cubrió la cara con parte de su cabello para evitar el sol y se le escuchaba rezongar algunas cosas que sus amigos tuvieron que descifrar.

-No es justo… hoy es Domingo

Caminaron durante horas, el lugar hacía el que se dirigían, estaba algo retirado, Miroku y Shippo sabían bien en donde encontrar a Inuyasha y esperaban tener la suerte de llegar antes del anochecer, el paso que llevaban, era probable que lo hicieran, de lo contrario tendrían que buscar algún refugió para la noche, no le temían al frío, su mayor preocupación eran los monstruos que , pues era bien sabido que las tierras a las que se dirigían estaban plagadas de ellos, si bien era cierto que desde que Naraku había muerto, las aldeas que se encontraban en la zona, vivían en relativa calma, la lucha por los territorios entre los youkais, se había convertido en extremo peligrosa, acabando unos con otros.

La predicción del monje, que por el momento era quién dirigía al grupo, fue acertada, pues cuando la noche estaba por caer, ya habían llegado al bosque en el cual encontrarían al hanyou, solo que la búsqueda debería esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Miroku llevó a sus amigos hasta una cueva en la que solía buscar refugió cuando iba a visitar a su amigo, pues Inuyasha evitaba el mas mínimo contacto con las cercanías a la aldea, el árbol sagrado y por supuesto el pozo, así que el monje había convertido en un hábito el venir cada cierto tiempo a darle una vuelta al hanyou.

-Aquí estaremos bien- dijo mientras acomodaba algunas rocas para encender un fuego que les permitiría cocinar algunos vegetales que habían recolectado en el camino, ya que todo lo poco que Kagome, trajo desde su época, se lo terminaron en el camino, Shippo fue quien se ofreció para traer la madera que les serviría de combustible.

Kagome y Sango comenzaron a limpiar lo que pronto se convertiría en su alimento y luego de haber terminado con su labor y viendo que el tiempo que Shippo había tardado era demasiado

-Le habrá sucedido algo?...- pregunto Kagome muy preocupada, para ella a pesar de lo fuerte y grande que estaba el kitzune, seguía siendo el mismo pequeño Shippo al que debía proteger.

-No debe preocuparse Srta. Kagome- dijo el monje sentado pacientemente- Shippo sabe cuidarse muy bien, ha tenido un gran maestro.

Maestro?... se pregunto en silencio la muchacha, acaso Miroku se refería a si mismo al decir esto?... la verdad no quería poner en duda la capacidades del monje, después de todo siempre resulto de gran ayuda en las batalla sostenidas con Naraku, pero lo cierto es que no se lo imaginaba dándole entrenamiento a Shippo, mas bien se lo imaginaba tratando de educar al joven youkai , en cosas de índole romántica…no definitivamente el maestro no podía ser él, entonces quién?...

En ese momento una gran carcajada proveniente desde el exterior de la cueva, sacó a Kagome de sus pensamientos, todos se miraron y reconocieron de inmediato la voz de Shippo, sin exaltarse en lo mas mínimo, salieron, para encontrarse con una grata escena, pero que al menos Kagome no esperaba.

Se encontraba Shippo, luchando y riendo, con la cabeza atrapada bajo uno de los barzos de un joven de rojas vestimentas, el que con la otra mano, desordenaba el cabello del kitzune desarmando completamente la coleta que llevaba… de pronto, algo que no esperaba lo alertó y su dorada mirada se fijó en una de las personas que estaban frente a él.

No puede ser, se repetía la muchacha, no esperaba encontrarse con él, al menos no hasta el día siguiente, cálmate se dijo, manteniendo su posición sin que él notara el mas mínimo gesto de nerviosismo en ella que estaba de pie junto a Sango, cruzó sus brazos, intentando quizás con esto, poner una barrera entre ambos, lo que le daba un aire de seguridad, su mirada era serena y fría, demasiado fría, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, mas largo de lo que lo había tenido nunca, pero sin perder los casuales rizos que lo caracterizaban, desde fuera se la veía bastante tranquila pensó Sango, quien la observo de reojo, sabiendo lo que aquel encuentro podría llegar a significar, pero ella no sabía que por dentro la muchacha junto a ella, estaba sosteniendo una dura batalla, para no exteriorizar el cúmulo de emociones que chocaban en su interior, su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo inalcanzable, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a faltarle el aire, la sangre corría a través de sus venas en forma frenética, intentaba con muchísima dificultad, calmar todas las sensaciones tanto físicas como emocionales, que amenazaban con sacarla del equilibrio que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido en estos años.

En tanto el joven que se encontraba frente a ella, se irguió y su figura le pareció a ella, mucha más alta de lo que recordaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la muchacha y ella la mantenía aparentemente sin dificultad, reconocía perfectamente el aroma que ella desprendía, esta mas alta de lo que recuerdo o será que esta mas esbelta, su cabello es mas largo, eso seguro… sus ojos siguen siendo tan dorados como la última vez que lo vi, pero sus facciones son ahora mas adultas, mas varoniles, seguirá siendo el mismo insufrible de siempre?...te habrás podido unir a algún humano como tu?... habrás sido feliz, junto a Kikyo?... me recordarás alguna vez, se preguntaba él… cuanto habrás tardado en olvidarme, pensaba ella… Finalmente viniste, acudiste al llamado, estas, estas… hermosa… Es aquí en donde vives, por que tan alejado de los demás, estas, estas… muy guapo…

Miroku fue quien termino con el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de la situación, saludando amigablemente a Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha, veo que ya te encontraste a Shippo?...

-Eh… si.- afirmó tardando unos segundos en reaccionar a las palabras del monje, para luego voltear hacia el kitzune, mientras volvía a desordenar levemente la coleta que este intentaba reorganizar - … el muy descuidado no había notado mi presencia.

-Eso no es cierto- se apresuro a exclamar

De las cinco personas en aquel lugar, tres rompieron a reír alegremente y dos se limitaron a dibujar en sus rostros una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía.

Kagome fue al primera en entrar nuevamente a la cueva, con mucha calma o al menos eso era lo que los demás creyeron, pues ella entraba con el solo propósito de calmar la ansiedad que le estaba produciendo el haberse reencontrado con él… no quería decir su nombre, no lo haría, pues bien sabía que ahora se encontraba vulnerable a sus emociones y no quería que estas la dominaran.

El solo se limitó a observarla mientras se perdía en la penumbra, iluminada solo por la tenue luz que emitía una pequeña lámpara que había traído Kagome desde su época.

Cuando la chica se perdió el hanyou soltó un largo suspiro que todos notaron, pero del que nadie quiso hacer comentario, que estaba sucediéndole?... su corazón corría en forma frenética, imagino muchas veces la figura de Kagome frente a él nuevamente, pero nada lo había preparado para enfrentarse a una mujer, definitivamente se había sentido intimidado por la fría mirada que ella le dejó caer… pero que se habrá creído, se preguntó, quizás para recuperar algo del orgullo que sentía que aquella mirada le había arrebatado, pero lo disimuló muy bien, lo sabía…su aroma era ahora mas intenso, fue el pensamiento en el que se quedó…

Tras ella sintió como comenzaban a entrar sus amigos y él, pensó, si lo mas probable es que lo hubiesen invitado a pasar para compartir la comida que ahora que Shippo había llegado con la leña cocinarían, pro debo mantenerme serena s, se dijo, no puedo permitir que él note mi desasosiego no le daré el gusto de verme el las condiciones reales el las que me hallo, completamente llena de mis recuerdos de él…

Se volteo preparándose para enfrentar la mirada del hanyou, pero solo se encontró con sus compañeros, con quienes había comenzado el viaje, no quiso preguntar por él, pero Shippo que de algún modo lograba comprender la situación dijo.

-Inuyasha se quedó e el bosque, dijo que prefería la brisa nocturna – le dirigió una mirada tranquila y una grata sonrisa a su amiga, quien la repondió.

Miroku y Shippo se alejaron algunos metros de las damas, tal vez a modo de dejarles lugar a conversar algunas cosas, la tensión entre ellos lograba sentirse en el ambiente, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse a Kagome para hablar de Inuyasha, sin embargo , todos sabían que a quien le correspondía hablar con él por el asunto de la carta era a Kagome. La misión finalmente le pertenecía aunque ella no lo deseara.

Sango le daba miradas furtivas a Miroku, como diciendole que el comenzara y el por su parte se las devolvía indicandole lo mismo, entonces la taijina resoplo, comprendiendo que frente a las situaciones difíciles, las mujeres resultan mejores comunicadoras que los varones.

-Como estas? – fue la pregunta que salio de los labios de Sango

Kagome comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería su amiga, no levanto la cabeza, solo se quedo ahí observando la cuchara con la que Sango revolvía el cotenido de la olla en el fuego, luego la miro y le regalo una apacible sonrisa.

-Bien Sango, no deben preocuparse, yo debía estar preparada para esto, sabía que lo encontraríamos solo que…- iba a decir que no imaginaba el torrente de emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en su interior, pero concluyo- … no creí que fuera hoy.

Sango no era tonta y podía percibir la inquietud en su amiga, que había bajado visiblemente la guardia, pero prefirió no ahondar mas.

-Pero deberás hablar con él…- dijo refiriéndose al asunto que los había llevado hasta ahí

-Lo sé…-

Luego de comer, no quedó mucho mas por hacer, la jornada los tenía a todos muy agotados, pero a pesar de ello y de que ya todos dormían había alguien en el lugar que no lograba conciliar el sueño, le resultaba demasiado difícil, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía una dorada mirada fija en ella… maldición… dijo muy bajito en el último intento que realizo, hacía mucho que no maldecía y le molestaba sorprenderse haciéndolo.

Se puso de pie en absoluto silencio, para no despertar a nadie, saliendo con cautela, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, tras de ella se levanto Shippo, sabía bien que el lugar no era seguro y ella a pesar de saberlo se aventuraba de noche sola, pero en cuanto llego a la salida vio alejarse a Kagome internándose en el bosque y desde un árbol bajar una roja figura que la seguía silenciosa, el kitzune volvió a recostarse sabiendo que la joven no podía estar en mejores manos, o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba

Continuara…

Bueno aparte de que el mouse de este computador me ha dado un montón de problemas, debo decirles que estoy bien… no demasiado estresada… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí en lo personal me agrado bastante ese juego de pensamientos que se produjo entre ellos cuando se reencontraron, si estaba suspirando y todo, cuando lo escribí… dejen sus opiniones y gracias por continuar acompañándome…

Besitos

**Anyara**


	6. Mi recuerdo de ti

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon, ahh,(suspiro), de ese que me gusta a mí, al estilo Anyara, espero que les agradé y eso…**

Capitulo VII

**Mi recuerdo de ti**

Camino sin rumbo determinado por entre el oscuro bosque, la luna creciente apenas en un hilo, iluminaba muy poco, se escuchaba no tan lejos de ahí el agua golpear con suavidad las rocas, debía de ser un arrollo, pensó y se dispuso a llegar junto él un poco de agua fresca le haría bien, un búho hacía sus acostumbrados sonidos nocturnos a lo lejos, la noche estaba en calma.

Al llegar al arrollo, Kagome no pudo evitar observar el lugar con un dejo de sorpresa, como era posible que ella llegara hasta ahí?... maldición.. se llevó los dedos a los labios, maldijo otra vez, se dejo caer sobre la hierba, para quedar arrodillada en aquel lugar innumerables luciérnagas daban un espectáculo maravilloso, este era el único sitio que conocía en el que se reunían tantas de ellas, había poco mas allá de donde ella se encontraba, una roca bastante grande, que desde que la vio la primera vez, le pareció un sofá.

Flash Back

-Solo nos falta el televisor- decía alegremente la jovencita, mientras que se acomodaba en la roca que desde que la vio le pareció un sofá, tocando con su mano el lugar junto a ella, invitando a su acompañante a sentarse.

-Que cosas son las que se te ocurren – contesto Inuyasha, mientras que aceptaba el ofrecimiento de sentarse en aquel "sofá".

-Como diste con este lugar?- preguntó Kagome observando todo a su alrededor mientras alzaba su mano, para que una de las cientos de luciérnagas que iluminaban todo el lugar con una exquisita y tenue luz entre amarilla y verde , se posara en ella.

-Estas son las tierras que mi padre me heredó – contestó el hanyou, mirando como la niña junto a él parecía maravillarse con el hermoso espectáculo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, cuando Kagome volteo, para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel a quien tanto amaba, la estaba mirando, de un modo que le sonrojaba las mejillas, no supo en que momento el se le había acercado , pero lo cierto es que no le importaba, pues estaba ahí junto a ella enlazando con delicadeza su cintura, respirando sobre sus labios y el beso no se dejo esperar, me esta besando pensó, sí, era la primera vez que lograba tener el coraje suficiente para tomar el beso que tanto anhelaba, como he deseado besarte Kagome, pensaba, mientras abrazaba aún con mas intensidad a la muchacha.

Se encontró de pronto entregada a la calidez de aquel beso, mientras Inuyasha la pegaba mas a su cuerpo con suaves movimientos produciendo nuevas sensaciones que iban apoderándose de los dos jóvenes, haciendo sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas, estaban embriagados en un dulce licor, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, a pesar de que los besos se hacían insuficientes, Kagome era retenida por sus inquietudes, las que se resumían únicamente en Kikyo, necesitaba saber lo que habitaba en el corazón del hanyou y él por su parte, intentaba con muchísima dificultad contener sus instintos de convertirla en suya como lo había deseado hacía tanto.

-Te amo – fue lo que musitó con sus labios puestos sobre los de ella

Y fue suficiente para Kagome, había recibido la respuesta a sus interrogantes y comenzó a besarlo con una pasión que no conocía apretándose dentro del abrazo que Inuyasha sostenía , solo unos minutos mas tarde, se encontraban ya sobre la hierba, el besaba su cuello, mientras iba poco a poco liberándola de sus ropas con manos temblorosas acariciando la piel a medida que la desnudaba, deslumbrado por la belleza que a él le parecía perfecta, ella por su parte hacía esfuerzos por quitarle la prenda que la distanciaban de él, hasta que logro su cometido.

Estaba Inuyasha apoyado en manos y rodillas a cada lado de Kagome, su largo cabello plateado caía por si espalda y los costados, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la anhelante mirada de aquella muchacha que lo llenaba de emociones y de vida, lentamente s fue acercando a su rostro, para depositar en sus labios un beso, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse, provocando en ambos un deseo incontrolable se besaban y mordían suavemente , despertando sus instintos mas básicos y dejándose llevar por ellos.

Inuyasha fue acariciando uno a uno los rincones de su mujer, sí , sin duda esta era su mujer, pensó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos tocaban con suavidad el contorno de las formas de Kagome, buscando con su boca los lugares que la harían estallar, sus delgados dedos se enredaban en el cabello del hanyou que insistía en arrancarle suspiros y quejidos que ella ahogaba en su garganta, en un instante en el que detuvo su recorrido, la observo y Kagome vio esta vez en sus ojos, reflejado un fuego dorado que logro estremecerla , el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo lo incitaba a poseerla y a entregarse por completo a ella, con un movimiento lento, comenzó a subir nuevamente hasta la boca de la joven, rozando con su piel trigueña la pálida piel , una vez que tomo sus labios, se abrió espacio entre los muslos de la muchacha sintiendo así la humedad de aquel lugar que tanto deseaba.

El hanyou se movía rozando su intimidad con la de su amada, sin irrumpir aún en ella, impregnándose de la calidez que ella emanaba, todos sus movimientos se fueron acompasando instintivamente, Inuyasha respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad intentando contener sus deseos de arremeter en contra de Kagome, hundió su rostro en la abundante cabellera azabache buscando calma, pero sus intentos fallaron en el momento en que ella estrecho mas el abrazo que mantenían oprimiéndose contra él, entonces el hanyou con un movimiento certero se posiciono justo en la entrada al paraíso que el sentía que encontraría en el vientre de Kagome, miró los ojos destellantes de su amada que tenían una dulce mezcla entre inocencia y deseo esperando su aprobación la que llegó reflejada en una sonrisa, él la recibió y sin pensarlo mucho mas respondió a sus instintos y a su necesidad de fundirse con la joven en sus brazos, ella dejó escapar de lo mas profundo de sus entrañas todos aquellos suspiros ahogados en su garganta, cuando sintió la presencia dentro de si, Inuyasha la aseguro contra su cuerpo evitando cualquier escape compartiendo movimientos armónicos y precisos que arrancaban de ambos un concierto de frases y sonidos que formaban una exquisita melodía llamada amor.

-Inu…yasha… te…amo…- susurro ella muy cerca de las hermosas orejitas del hanyou, mientras la danza adquiría mayor intensidad.

-Ay… Kagome… cuanto… te amo…- respondió él con sus labios pegados al lado izquierdo del cuello de ella.

En el momento justo en que ambos sentían que aquella deliciosa y frenética carrera llegaba a su fin, Kagome sintió un dolor pequeño y puntual en su cuello, en el costado izquierdo, el que se confundió con la descarga de emociones que salieron desde sus corazones y de gozo en todo su cuerpo…

Fin Flash Back

Se toco las mejillas, pensando que debían estar regadas de lágrimas, por que el dolor en su alma era enorme, sin embargo no encontró ninguna, su mano se deslizo desde su rostro hasta su cuello y con sus dedos logro tocar una cicatriz hecha hacía ocho años, aquella marca se había mimetizado tan bien con su blanca piel, que tenías que mirarla muy de cerca para notarla, dos colmillos fueron los que la provocaron.

Se recostó sobre la hierba observando el hermosos juego de las luciérnagas que iluminaban tanto como aquella noche, con aquella exquisita y tenue luz, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios entreabiertos, mientras una sombra la vigilaba desde la rama de un árbol, con inquietud. 

Inuyasha observo en todo momento a Kagome, sabiendo perfectamente que ella reconocería el lugar en el que se encontraba, en este sitio compartieron algo muy importante… pero al final a ella ni siquiera le intereso, pensó, mientras libero un extenso suspiro de resignación que resonó en el lugar dado el silencio reinante.

-Quién anda ahí – preguntó la joven alertada por el sonido que se escucho tan cercano.

Inuyasha pensó como primera instancia darse la vuelta y desaparecer del lugar, pero luego recapacitó sabiendo que no podía dejarla sola en medio del bosque, sobre todo conociendo la cantidad de youkais que asechaban sus tierras, ciertamente era muy tentadora la idea de enfrentarla ahora a solas, ya sin la sorpresa que se había apoderado de él horas atrás al encontrarse primero con un aroma tan familiar y por que no decirlo, añorado y al levantar la mirada hallarla ahí a ella , mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, tanto que logro dejarlo sin palabras y ahora tenía la oportunidad ante él de encararla y reclamarle, pero valdrá la pena finalmente hacerlo, hace tantos años ya de ello.

-Quién es…?- insistió la joven, poniéndose de pie rogando por que fuese alguno de sus amigos que la hubiese seguido, pues no tenía nada con que defenderse recogió una piedra de un costado del arrollo como única arma , cuando de entre los árboles que estaban frente a ella, de las penumbras salió una conocida figura de traje rojo, con sus brazos dentro de las mangas de aquel haori y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que le daba un toque de seguridad y arrogancia, ella sintió como se le helaba la sangre al verlo ahí frente una vez mas, ciertamente no estaba preparada para encontrase con él dos veces en tan pocas horas, aunque quizás no estaría preparada nunca para volver a encontrarlo.

-Que haces aquí…- lo desafió a contestar Kagome, quien intentaba mantener un tono calmo en sus palabras, con tal de que él no notara su inquietud.

-Que es lo que haces tú aquí?...- fue le respuesta que recibió, mientras Inuyasha arrugaba el ceño observando en todo momento los ojos oscuros de la joven – piensas arrojarme eso?...- interrogó mirando la piedra que ella apretaba en su mano.

-No seria mala idea, bien que te lo mereces…- se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su respuesta, pues lo cierto era que se imaginó muchas veces golpeando fuertemente al hanyou, desprendiéndose de toda la ira que sentía en su contra.

-A que te refieres con ello?- pregunto en un tono inquisidor, casi como una orden

-Ya no vale la pena…- respondió Kagome, mientras dejaba caer la piedra a un lado de sus pies.

Se dispuso a partir concluyendo por su parte la corta conversación sostenida con Inuyasha, pero en el momento en el que pasaba obligadamente junto a él, este la detuvo por la muñeca, levantando su mano a la altura del rostro de Kagome, ambos se silenciaron una indescriptible necesidad de pertenencia se apodero de ellos un inquietante deseo de abrazarse y complementarse fue lo que recorrió sus venas, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sentían la sangre arder dentro de sus cuerpos, todo esto en cuestión de segundos, ella le arrebato la mano que el había aprisionado y tragando saliva para que el no notara todo lo que muy a su pesar había experimentado.

-No es a esto a lo que he venido…- dijo en un tono bastante decidido, sin quitar su mirada de los dorados ojos del hanyou.

-Ya lo sé…- contesto intentando que ella no pudiera percibir todo lo que había provocado aquel simple roce con su pálida piel.

Se vio la silueta de una muchacha atravesar por entre el bosque, mientras tras de ella quedaba un hanyou observando las luciérnagas, sus direcciones eran distintas, pero sus corazones latían a un ritmo acompasado.

Luego de haberse alejado de él y ya fuera de la cueva Kagome se sentó sobre una roca intentando calmar a su corazón y de paso el flujo de su sangre que corría frenéticamente .

-Maldición – dijo y se reprendió por haber vuelto a mal decir – por que me sentí de ese modo?... como si fuese a desfallecer si no me besaba…-

Se fricciono los brazos como si tuviese frío, pero no era ese el motivo, el escalofríos el hielo que corría por su espalda, se lo producía el solo hecho de imaginar un beso de aquel hanyou, movió su cabeza espantando sus pensamientos, dejando a la vista una cicatriz hecha en su cuello años atrás, la que se había tornado extrañamente roja.

La noche se hizo muy larga, pensó Kagome, en el momento en que se ponía de pie, una vez que logro calmar el acelerado viaje de su sangre, pues estaba segura que si no se tranquilizaba, los golpes que daba su corazón contra su pecho despertarían a todos.

El la observo oculto en la oscuridad del bosque hasta que ella se perdió dentro del refugio , emprendió su camino, internándose entre los árboles.

Continuara…

**Hola espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por que a mí si me gustó y me agradaría mucho leer sus comentarios, prometo que lo actualizaré mas rápido,…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	7. Una sombra en la oscuridad

Capitulo VII

**Una sombra en la oscuridad**

Al día siguiente Kagome despertó muy temprano y necesitaba encarecidamente un baño, así que le pidió a Sango que la acompañara hasta un río que Shippo le indico que encontraría cerca de ahí, el kitzune en silencio las siguió resguardándolas de cualquier peligro. De este modo, ambas se refrescaron sobre todo Kagome quien necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría para recuperar con ello, algo del temple de hielo que le estaba haciendo falta para enfrentar al hanyou que había conseguido la noche anterior que su equilibrio peligrara.

Salieron del agua y mientras Kagome permanecía sentada sobre la hierba, Sango que se encontraba arrodillada tras de ella le cepillaba suavemente el cabello, esperando alguna palabra por parte de su amiga o de lo contrario seria ella, quien debería abordar el tema de la conversación pendiente con Inuyasha.

-Hoy hablaré con él – pronuncio decidida Kagome, ante la sorpresa de su amiga, no esperaba que fuese la joven quien hablara.

-Estas segura que deseas hacerlo hoy?- pregunto la taijina algo preocupada

-No hay otro remedio…- suspiro Kagome – después de todo él es el único que puede saber como encontrar el bendito diario de Kikyo.

-Si comprendo…- respondió Sango mientras terminaba de cepillar el largo cabello de su amiga – Ya esta.

Caminaron en dirección al campamento en el que habían dejado a Miroku y Shippo, al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa que no esperaban… maldición, pensó Kagome y nuevamente se molesto por mal decir aunque fuera en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Miren chicas – dijo el monje con un aire de victoria, ante las dos jóvenes que lo miraban perplejas, el hanyou en tanto cruzado de brazos y pies permanecía en silencio – fui en busca de Inuyasha así le ahorraba el trabajo a la srta. Kagome – una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro, que aunque fingía inocencia, sabía bien que al menos una de las dos muchachas estaba planeando como asesinarlo, o tal vez las dos.

Sango camino hacia su esposo y lo tomo firmemente por el brazo, regalándole una dulce sonrisa, ante la cual Miroku comprendió que no debía resistirse, pues si lo hacía su vida correría verdadero peligro, se puso de pie y acompaño a su mujer en silencio adentrándose en el bosque

, Shippo por su parte desapareció en cuanto vio a Kagome, no sin antes decirle muy bajito al hanyou, se cauteloso, no la dañes… Inuyasha a pesar del afecto que le tenía al kitzune, lo miro tan duramente que logro atemorizarlo, claro que no se lo demostró, eso era parte de lo que había aprendido de él, jamás demostrar temor ante un adversario.

Cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraron solos, frente a frente con varios metros entre ellos, ella con toda delicadeza se sentó acomodó su cabellos hacía un lado, lo que dejó a la vista aquella marca que él hizo en su cuello la que se había vuelto a mimetizar con el tono claro de su piel, haciéndose casi imperceptible, claro que no para los ojos del hanyou que la observó con detenimiento mientras ella en absoluto silencio y con la vista baja buscaba en su bolsillo la carta que le había dejado Kikyo, Cuando la encontró levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a los dorados ojos de quien se convertía en ese minuto en su único auditor así que comenzó a leer.

"…no puedo decirte mucho mas, todo lo que necesitas para encontrarla esta en un diario que lleve por unos años, junto a el esta un fragmento como el que tu llevas, deberás unirlos y con ellos podrás purificar la perla, solo existe una persona que te puede ayudar a encontrarlo y tu sabes bien quien es…"

Kagome termino de leer y volvió a doblar la carta, para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos del hanyou que tenía su mirada fija en ella.

-Como verás… aquí dice que necesitaré tu ayuda – dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Inuyasha.

-Te vas a casar? – fue la pregunta que recibió en lugar de lo que ella esperaba escuchar, era obvio que mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos, él había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplar el anillo que portaba, Kagome abrió sus ojos, visiblemente sorprendida por la pregunta del hanyou que estaba frente a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento, el tono que había usado para dirigirse a la joven, no era agresivo ni nada que se le pareciera, pero sin embargo, su porte y su estampa, como hijo de uno de los youkais mas poderosos que habían existido, se reflejaba en la decisión con que había planteado su inquietud sin darle opción a la mujer delante de él, para evadir la respuesta.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la prestancia que el demostraba con su actitud, realmente había cambiado ahora era mas fuerte, lo observo por unos segundos con detenimiento, sus facciones eran mas adultas, ya había dejado de ser un jovencito, lo mismo sucedía con su cuerpo su contextura era mas fornida de lo que recordaba se alcanzaba a notar levemente bajo su haori luego de este detallado examen hecho a la figura y actitud de Inuyasha, Kagome abrió de forma mínima sus labios, como intentando sacar de ellos la respuesta adecuada a la respuesta tan directa que le había entregado el hanyou.

El por su parte estaba haciendo su propio examen de la joven, la observaba con detenimiento y concluyo algunas cosas, sus caderas eran ahora mas amplias y su cintura mas estrecha y definida, sus formas eran las de una hembra adulta, pensó, bastante atractiva por cierto y las facciones de su rostro eran mas delicadas menos redondeadas, mas definidas, sus labios tenían ahora un delineado natural y sus pestañas largas y oscuras eran el marco perfecto para sus ojos.

-Eso no es lo que necesitamos discutir ahora – respondió ella intentando restarle importancia a la pregunta que le hiciera el hanyou, sacando con sus palabras a Inuyasha del análisis que estaba realizando 

-No me evadas – dijo con determinación – quiero una respuesta … te vas a casar? – volvió a decir sin dejar espacio para que la chica lo evadiera nuevamente

-Maldición… - dijo furiosa, que derecho tenía él de venir a interrogarla de ese modo – eso a ti que te puede importar? – poniéndose de pie enfrentando de ese modo la mirada dorada de Inuyasha, volví a mal decir, pensó y frente a él, mald….

-Solo responde! – exclamo él con igual determinación, levantándose del lugar en el que estaba acortando rápidamente la distancia entra la joven y él.

-No tengo que hacerlo – dijo Kagome intentando controlar la molestia que sentía al ser interrogada de este modo.

-Te lo exijo! – continuo insistiendo con una voz decidida e intimidante, tomando la mano en la que ella llevaba el anillo y levantándola para observar la pieza con mayor detenimiento, mientras el simple contacto con la piel de la joven confundía sus emociones, obligándolo a contenerse, el aroma de Kagome se hacía mas intenso.

-Y si es así que! – mascullo ella, tirando de su brazo, para que él la soltara, pues estaba sintiéndose nuevamente inquieta como la noche anterior, quizás el tomaría aquella respuesta como un sí y la dejaría en paz.

-Eso quiere decir que es así?- continúo preguntando sin soltar la muñeca de Kagome a pesar de la lucha que ella mantenía, para ser liberada, la observo a los ojos muy de cerca, podría haberle robado un beso de haber querido y claro que lo deseaba, pero no permitiría que ella notara sus ansias.

-Pues sí ¡! – dijo mientras observaba a intervalos los labios que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca.

-Ya te uniste a él? – pregunto con un tono de voz mas bajo, pero con igual determinación sin dejar de observar sus ojos que le parecieron diferentes a como los recordaba, ya no tenían aquel brillo destellante, ahora esa luz se encontraba en lo profundo de ellos, como oculta al mundo, pero él la había encontrado.

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta, comprendía perfectamente a que se refería con aquel "te uniste", era su forma de preguntar si habían hecho el amor, como responder a esto, se pregunto, sin dejar de observar la dorada mirada que se estaba adentrando inquisidoramente en ella, como buscando algo que no lograba comprender, pero justo cuando se comenzaba a sentir perdida y entregada a sus emociones ante la fuerte mano del hanyou, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquel día en que el la había despreciado, ese día en que su mundo completo se había transformado en un pequeño infierno y la ira se apodero de su razón y su mirada se endureció.

-Sí me uní a él – respondió con determinación – he sido suya muchas veces – continuó recuperando de un tirón la muñeca que Inuyasha mantenía aprisionada, pues él había aflojado un tanto la presión en ella, quizás no se esperaba la respuesta que había recibido – es lo que querías saber no?... pues esa es la respuesta – concluyo ella, sobando su mano

-Si creo que si…- contesto con un debilitado hilo de voz, mientras se daba la vuelta para internarse en el bosque.

-Hey, espera…- intento detenerlo, pero el simplemente no respondió perdiéndose de su vista.

Ahí se quedó Kagome, se volvió a sentar en la hierba, debía sentirse triunfadora, había dejado a Inuyasha desconcertado y tal vez herido en su orgullo, pero no lograba encontrar placer en haberlo hecho, tonta se dijo, no tenia por que preocuparse por los sentimientos de alguien que no los poseía, pues no le había costado nada romperle el corazón y dejarla en las condiciones en que había quedado, claro que había mucho de lo que ella sufrió que él desconocía que no podría siquiera imaginar, pero bueno que importa ahora, y decidió partir a su época unos días hasta que todo se calmase, Inuyasha ya sabía el papel que jugaba en esta travesía , le daría el tiempo necesario para insistir, pero por ahora debía ir a casa e informar a su familia del tiempo que permanecería fuera y de pasó inventar una buena excusa para Yuko y así ausentarse por el período que esta nueva aventura le requería.

Aviso a sus amigos, los que volvieron con ella hasta la aldea, de ese modo Sango y Miroku podrían estar con sus hijos durante los día que Kagome estuviese en su época, Shippo en tanto se quedo encargado de la tarea de hallar a Inuyasha y mantenerlo cerca para poder comenzar en cuanto la joven volviese.

El Sengoku se observaba en completa calma, pero en el centro de un alto volcán se veían cientos de huevos de un color ambiguo, como cafés y verdes, una mezcla algo extraña, pero eso no era lo relevante, algunos se movían como si estuvieran cobrando vida y estaban siendo vigilados por grandes insectos alados, que revoloteaban entre ellos, como si estuviesen chequeando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

Kagome llego de mañana a su casa, en cuanto entró su teléfono celular sonó y su madre se lo entregó presurosa, pues el aparatito no había dejado de hacer ruido desde que la muchacha partió, ella solo se limito a sonreír amablemente mientras tomaba el objeto y lo contestaba.

-Hola Yuko… si… lo siento…- se produjo un silencio en el que Kagome solo se limito a escuchar la molestia que sutilmente intentaba demostrar su novio, luego de dos días sin saber de ella - … cenamos hoy?...- pregunto ella dulcemente, consiguiendo un perfecto si - … pasa por el departamento como a las… si a las siete estaría bien… si yo también… adiós.

La joven le explico a su familia lo sucedido, así que ya todos estaban al tanto de que ella debería partir nuevamente por un tiempo que aún desconocía.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Ayumi, ubicado en el quinto piso de un condominio bastante central, al entrar saludo a su amiga sin recibir respuesta, por lo que asumió que se encontraba fuera de casa, camino unos pasos hasta la mesita del recibidor, para dejar sobre ella sus llaves, como acostumbraba hacerlo y se encontró con una nota doblada en dos, con su nombre así que la leyó.

-Bueno Ayumi no volverá hasta el lunes … pufff – dijo sin mucho animo, dada las circunstancias ella también tendría que dejar una nota, pues lo mas probable es que no alcanzara a ver a su amiga que tardaría casi una semana en volver.

La muchacha salió a hacer alguna compras, pues necesitaría medicinas y otros artículos con los que debía contar durante su estadía en el Sengoku, algunas prendas de ropa algo mas deportiva, pues sabía bien que el uniforma de la escuela nunca fue lo mas adecuado para sus recorridos, algunos petos, unos tenis nuevos, ropa interior de encajes, un momento, por que estaba pensando en ropa interior?... suspiro, definitivamente su subconsciente se estaba haciendo demasiado consciente estos últimos días.

Pensó en llevar una bicicleta, pero el solo pensamiento de aquella niñita ingenua le revolvió el estómago , lo cierto es que en ocasiones odiaba el haber parecido bajo algún aspecto una niña desprotegida y sobre todo ante aquel hanyou… se reprendió por estar pensando nuevamente en él, en unas horas tendría una cita con su novio y no podía quitar de su cabeza a aquel que había desenterrado en ella sensaciones que se empeñaba en olvidar.

Así pasaron las horas y su novio llegó por ella al departamento, un hombre alto, cabellos castaños, intensos ojos verdes y rasgos muy varoniles, vestido con un elegante traje de algún diseñador famoso, Kagome por su parte traía un traje largo, de terciopelo negro, con sus hombros descubiertos, dos aberturas que permitían una incitante vista de sus piernas bien formadas, tacones altos y un moño tomado con orquillas que dejaban caer en su espalda dos delgados rizos, tomo su bolso de mano y luego de depositar en los labios de aquel atractivo joven un beso, se colgó de su brazo y cerró la puerta dejando el departamento en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna creciente era lo que iluminaba la sala.

Horas mas tarde se sentía tras la puerta, las risa alegres de dos jóvenes que venían de haber compartido una grata velada, Kagome abrió la puerta y como ya era costumbre dejo sobre la mesita del recibidor sus llaves , volteándose para llegar al interruptor que encendería la luz de la sala, pero Yuko la tomo por la cintura sin permitirle avanzar aprisionándola contra el borde de la pared que permitía la entrada a la sala de aquel departamento que estaba siendo iluminado solo por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana del balcón que estaba abierta permitiendo que las cortinas se balancearan con la suave brisa nocturna.

La estola que sostenía la joven entre sus brazos cayo al piso silenciosamente mientras el muchacho se acercaba a los labios de la joven, para arrebatarle un beso, ella no intentó poner resistencia, respondiendo sin problemas a la caricia que él había iniciado, una vez más parecía inminente el que su novio y ella hicieran el amor, ya habían estado tantas otras veces en esta misma instancia y el resultado siempre fue el mismo.

-Yuko… no… lo siento…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-Pero Kagome… mi amor…- respondió él de igual forma – ya pronto nos casaremos… yo te amo…

La joven escuchaba las palabras de aquel hombre, siempre había sido tan dulce y romántico con ella, era algo así como un príncipe azul, y sin embargo, no había logrado amarlo jamás, lo quería ciertamente, pero también quería a Buyo, era una triste comparación, pues se preguntaba si querer sería suficiente, solía pensar que su negativa a compartir el lecho con él se debía únicamente a que no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, quería hacer las cosas bien, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de hacer el amor con algún chico, pero siempre en los momentos previos se sentía muy extraña, ajena, obligada a rechazarlos, era como si todo en su interior luchara por no intimar.

-No me amas…- continúo él, con la voz algo triste, sentía que la joven que ahora se encontraba aprisionada entre sus brazos era la mujer de su vida, pero también percibía en ella la falta de aquella chispa necesaria para encender el amor, se conformaba con que con el tiempo llegara a amarlo tanto como el a ella.

-No Yuko, no es eso, te quiero…- se sentía muy mal por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos como el lo merecía y un suspiro escapó de sus labios- … solo quiero esperar… - diciendo esto, ella deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su novio, para calmar un poco la situación.

-Esta bien – contestó él… te amo y respetaré tu decisión – tomo las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y puso en ellas un beso muy intenso, con el que pretendía transmitirle todo su amor a la que sería su esposa – pronto nos casaremos y todo estará bien – concluyó intentando convencerse de lo que decía.

Kagome lo acompañó hasta la puerta cerrándola justo después que él se despidió besando con calma sus labios… buenas noches … le dijo y ella respondió de igual manera había inventado una buena excusa para ausentarse el tiempo suficiente.

Se quedó sola, se acercó un poco a la ventan cruzando un tanto sus brazos, observo el cielo estrellado y respiro profundamente, intentando despejar todas sus inquietudes como si el aire pudiera limpiar todo lo que quería sacar de su mente, se dio la vuelta, quitando con cada mano una de las orquillas que sujetaban su cabello, las dejo sobre una mesita y luego lo comenzó a escarmenar con sus dedos, dejándolo caer libremente por su espalda y hombros, le llegaba algo mas debajo de la cintura, los rizos bailaron un poco cuando el azabache contrasto perfectamente con la pálida piel.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió desde atrás, como una mano la rodeaba firmemente su cintura, mientras que otra le cubría la boca evitando que emitiera cualquier sonido que pudiera alertar a alguien, el intruso la apretó con fiereza contra su cuerpo permitiéndole notar que era un hombre fornido y alto luego una voz se acerco a su oído y le susurro sensualmente.

-Tú eres mía…

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y en cuanto volteo para mirar a su agresor, se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad.

-Shhhhh…- fue el sonido que emitió el hanyou, al momento en que retiraba sin temor su mano liberando la boca de Kagome.

Continuara

**Pásense de inmediato al siguiente, jejeje**


	8. Siempre te perteneceré

Capitulo VIII

**Siempre te perteneceré**

Ciertamente podría haber gritado ya que la ventana continuaba abierta y de seguro su novio lograría escucharla, sabía bien que Yuko no era rival para Inuyasha, lo mas seguro es que el primero perdiera antes de comenzar cualquier batalla, pero el motivo de su silencio no era ese.

Observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles de la mujer que tenía en frente, completamente entregado a los sentimientos de pertenencia que le nacían al tener así de cerca de Kagome, embriagado del aroma que ella despedía , con sus dedos acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la joven que no hizo el menor esfuerzo en detenerlo, su mano fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello y lentamente retirar los cabellos que cubrían el lugar que estaba buscando, la marca que le había hecho hacía ocho años, aquella noche en la que se unió a ella, la cicatriz estaba de un rojo intenso, mientras que Kagome luchaba por no dejar escapar ninguno de los suspiros que le iba produciendo el solo roce de la mano del hanyou.

El abrazo era estrecho se encontraban muy pegados el uno al otro, el acaricio la marca con sus labios, logrando con esto que ella emitiera un leve sonido.

-No … por favor…- suplicaba en un pequeño murmullo, perfectamente audible para él

-Tú eres mía – respondió en un tono dulce y sensual, como fascinado de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella, subía su mano desde la cintura hasta la espalda de la joven apretándola contra su pecho logrando sacarle el aire, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el oscuro cabello, creando un recorrido de besos que se extendía por todo su cuello de izquierda a derecha, bajando hasta el hombro, subiendo luego por la garganta hasta los labios, que ahora le parecían mas rojos que al principio, los miro por unos segundos con claras intenciones de apoderarse de ellos, Kagome fijo sus ojos en los de él, el dorado de esa mirada reflejaba deseo añoranza, acaricio suavemente su cabello sin soltarla en ningún momento, como temiendo que se le escapara, su mirada ya no parecía tan fría como aquel día en que volvió a encontrarla.

-No… Inuyasha…- suplicaba sintiendo como las lagrimas se comenzaban a reunir en sus ojos, no quería llorar, no quería que su amor por él saliera nuevamente, ella ya no lo amaba… se repetía día tras día, después de aquello, pero no fue oída y nada pudo evitar que respondiera el beso que él , con un hambre que ella también compartía , comenzó a darle, la beso, la beso y la beso tanto, hambriento de ella, sabía bien que no le era posible estar con otra mujer mas que esta, ella era su hembra y sentía que sería capaz de perdonarle todo con tal de tenerla junto a él como la había deseado hacía tantos años, la escogió como su compañera y ella… que mas da, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y eso era lo único importante, pero por cuanto, no pudo evitar que la pregunta irrumpiera en su mente.

Me esta devorando, pensaba ella, mientras se dejaba llevar por el deseo de amarlo como lo había hecho antes, comprendiendo que él tenía razón en sus palabras, ella era suya, lo había sido desde aquella noche en que le entregó todo su ser, debía odiarlo, lo sabía bien, pero sentía que en este instante sería capaz de perdonarle todo con tal de compartir lo que llevaba oculto en su interior desde hacía tantos años.

La pasión de la unión que se hacia inminente los estaría cegando?... por un segundo aquel pensamiento rondo la mente de ambos, pero lo cierto es que ahora ya no importaba.

Inuyasha comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos, acariciando su cintura, sus caderas, recogiendo en aquel punto el vestido, sosteniendo cada vez mas tela en sus manos, sin romper el beso, se encontró de pronto con la suave y cálida piel de Kagome, la que rodeaba el cuello del hanyou con sus brazos, mientras sentía como le quemaban las manos de él al contacto con sus piernas ya descubiertas… Kami que estaba haciendo, lo sabía bien, se estaba entregando por completo a los deseos ocultos de su alma, pero él, que era lo que pensaba él, que volveré a caer como una tonta, como antes.

Su mente divagaba en una serie de preguntas que a lo único que la llevaban era a recordar que aquel hombre que la abrazaba y la acariciaba con tanta cercanía no se merecía el amor que le tenía, ten'ia?... acaso estaba aceptando que lo amaba?.

El apretaba la pierna de la muchacha contra la suya haciendo mas intima la situación, en tanto bajaba suavemente el eclair del vestido, logrando rozar su espalda desnuda, mientras descendía, arrancando de los labios de Kagome un gemido que lo estremeció … "Ay Kagome… cuanto te amo…", fue la frase que él recordaba perfectamente y que se repetía en su mente y sabía que no debía amarla, que ella probablemente se burlaría de su debilidad y de lo facil que había resultado doblegarlo… Ay Kagome… pensó, mientras liberaba el aire sobre el cuello de la muchacha perdido en el sedoso cabello, ella instintivamente lo apretó mas en aquel abrazo y busco su rostro, deseando besarlo se quedo mirando los ojos ambarinos, que le pedían a gritos tenerla, pero ella intento razonar, esos ojos ya los había visto antes y le trajeron demasiado dolor no podía soportarlo otra vez.

-Déjame… no puedo…- le dijo esquivando su mirada, intentando liberarse de los brazos que la sostenían con insistencia lo cierto es que en este momento no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo con el temple que necesitaba, pero sabía que no debía permitir que continuara avanzando, ya le había hecho tanto daño, como podía amarlo aún…- Ya no te amo – exclamo intentando convencerse de ello desesperadamente.

-Nunca lo hiciste…- respondió él, soltándola sin ninguna oposición, mientras ella sostenía el vestido con sus manos, para que no resbalara.

-Solo vete…- concluyó sin fuerzas para discutir, dándole la espalda, como podía decir aquello, si ella había sido suya y solo suya en el transcurso de todos estos años y lo había entendido ahora, comprendiendo que el rechazo del que habían sido victima quienes intentaron amarla antes, se debía únicamente a que ella le pertenecía.

Se sentía demasiado dolido no podía odiarla, aunque en ocasiones se esforzó por lograrlo, si ella no lo hubiese dejado, como le dolió su ausencia, quizás debió compartir junto a Kikyo, pero ya se lo había dicho Mioga " si escogió a una compañera, se pertenecerán por siempre, siempre la amara amo Inuyasha "

Se acerco a la joven desde atrás y la abrazo suavemente con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-Siempre te perteneceré…- le susurro con un sentimiento que logro estremecerla, para luego poner sus labios en la blanca piel, dejando ahí un beso, después de ello se marchó dejándola sola en la penumbra

" ... Siempre te perteneceré..." esas palabras quedaron sonando en su mente, durante toda la noche, no considero que el día siguiente fuera el mejor para volver, se quedo en el departamento y ya al atardecer tomo sus cosas y volvió al Templo, pasaría ahí la noche para partir temprano.

De algún modo el encuentro de esa noche con Inuyasha, había despertado todos sus sentimientos por él, además de reabrir heridas que ella daba por cerradas cuanto se había equivocado?... su alma seguía prendada de aquel hanyou que rompió todas sus ilusiones de adolescente, en las que soñó con ser su mujer, compartir con él su vida, tener sus hijos... sus hijos, su mano se poso sobre el vientre, el lugar en el que se gesta vida, sus hijos, pensó, mientras una sombra de dolor cubrió su rostro de manera implacable, era un dolor que no podía borrar como lo hacía cuando se convencía que Inuyasha ya no tenía cabida en su vida, pero lo cierto es que tampoco eso lo tenía tan claro, estos días habían sido pruebas muy fuertes con respecto a sus sentimientos, solo tenía claro que aquella visita que recibió do noches atrás , confundió todo dentro de ella y sus palabras, aquel suave susurro que dejo en su oído, sonó tan sincero y dolido... suspiro y en ese momento llegaba a la aldea.

Sango y Miroku habían despertado muy temprano, suponiendo que su amiga regresaría para emprender aquella mañana el viaje.

Comenzaron a caminar, Kagome llevaba en su espalda su mochila, arco y flechas, Sango su Hiraikotzu, Miroku su ingenio y destreza, ya que el Kazanna había desaparecido junto con Naraku, pero eso no era todo, se les había unido otro compañero, Kirara, quien ahora vivía en el bosque, no lejos de su ama, cuidando de una camada de pequeños youkais, que permanecerían con Kaede y los niños.

Caminaron y como la vez anterior llegaron cuando el sol se fundía con las montañas, junto a la cueva que les había servido de refugio , se encontraron con Inuyasha y Shippo encendiendo fuego que los ayudaría a preparar el producto de su pesca.

-Que bien que llegaron – exclamo Shippo, con aquella feliz sonrisa que lo caracterizaba – pescamos esto para la cena – continuo indicando una cesta

Inuyasha estaba muy sereno, continuo moviendo el fuego, para que encendiera bien, sin decir nada, solo por unos instantes miro a Kagome queriendo dejar impresa en su retina la imagen de la muchacha que se encontraba de pie , vestía short y camiseta de un algodón bastante delgado sus largas piernas se veían perfectas el cabello acomodado aun lado mientras el reflejo anaranjado de la fogata jugaba con el tono de su piel.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, quedando uno al lado contrario del otro guardando cierta distancia, a pesar de lo extraños que se sentían disimulaban muy bien su inquietud, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, conversaban amenamente a modo de romper el silencio que reinaba si ellos callaban , comprendían lo tenso de la situación, pero había que sobrellevarla.

-Que haz decidido?...- pregunto Kagome con la mirada baja, dirigiéndose al hanyou, quien comprendió perfectamente.

-Iré...- respondió también con la mirada baja, mientras los demás se quedaban en completo silencio observando la sincronía que había entre esos dos.

El día siguiente transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para descansar, sin que Inuyasha pusiera la mas mínima objeción, cierto era que no habían tenido ningún incidente durante el viaje aunque alrededor de ellos se sentía la presencia de innumerables criaturas, como vigilando el recorrido, no parecían amigables o al menos eso era lo que se podía percibir a través de las energías que los rodeaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a atacar, pues el señor de aquellas tierras, era quien dirigía al grupo... acaso Inuyasha se había vuelto tan fuerte, que ya no necesitaba ni siquiera enfrentar a sus enemigos, pensó curiosa Kagome.

El día siguiente pasó sin mucha diferencia al anterior, el viaje se hizo en silencio, solo que el descanso nocturno comenzó un poco mas temprano, Miroku fue el encargado de encontrar la leña para el fuego, en tanto Inuyasha buscaba algo para comer, Shippo por su parte, era el encargado de cuidar del campamento y de las chicas, cuando llego Inuyasha, se encontró con Kagome acompañada solo por Kirara, Sango y Shippo habían decidido ir a buscar agua para preparar un guiso con lo que el hanyou cazara.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, no habían cruzado palabra desde aquella noche en el departamento de Kagome, solo aquel pequeño dialogo en el que él acepto acompañarlos, se sentía profundamente perturbado por la constante compañía de la joven, deseaba tanto llenarla de las preguntas que se habían atormentado su mente durante todos estos años, pero se mordía los labios cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho noches atrás, quizás ingenuamente esperaba que ella le respondiera de algún modo, suspiro mientras dejaba el producto de su caza en el piso, Kagome en tanto lo observaba intentando dilucidar el contenido de aquella frase que no podía dejar de oir en su mente "… siempre te perteneceré…", se toco instintivamente el hombro, el lugar en el que Inuyasha deposito un beso, sentía que le quemaban en la piel los labios del hanyou, pero solo miro hacía un costado y decidió esperar a que llegaran los demás, lo que gracias a Kami ocurrió en instantes.

La noche se dejo caer sobre el grupo, todos descansaban de la larga jornada, pero como noches anteriores, la joven de larga cabellera negra, no lograba conciliar el sueño, se daba vueltas y vueltas en su saco de dormir, hasta que no resistió mas, se puso de pie silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, en dirección a un pequeño lago que se encontraba solo a unos minutos de donde habían acampado.

-La dejarás ir sola? – fue la pregunta que hizo Miroku, quien había notado la inquietud de Kagome y permanecía despierto, dirigiéndose al hanyou que se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol, aparentando dormir.

-Porque he de acompañarla? – respondió con calma – ella sabe bien al peligro que se expone.

-Todos sabemos bien el peligro que nos rodea, pero debes entender que ella una vez mas esta dejando su mundo por nosotros y merece un mínimo de preocupación.

Inuyasha se limito a observar al monje que parecía dispuesto a ir en su lugar, se moría de deseos de ir tras ella, su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, durante todos estos días, había permanecido junto a ella, aspirando lo que parecía un elixir para él, capaz de despertar su ansiedad.

-Déjalo yo iré – dijo con determinación el hanyou bajando del árbol, Miroku por su parte no puso ninguna objeción, de hecho esperaba esa respuesta

Cuando llegó junto a ella, esta se encontraba bastante cerca del algo al que se dirigía, el que hasta ese minuto la seguía sigiloso, decidió salir de las sombras y hablarle, pero que le diría?... bueno, solo la reprendería por andar sola de noche en medio de un bosque desconocido para ella.

-Que haces aquí a esta hora? – dijo en un tono calmo, pero autoritario –

Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando escuchó la voz tras de ella, volteó torpemente, dando un mal paso, que concluyo con un tobillo lastimado, la joven cayo al piso posando ambas manos en la zona afectada, el hanyou se apresuro a ver la magnitud del problema, quitando con cuidado los tenis que calzaba la muchacha , que se quejaba bajito, pero en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor, Inuyasha al notar al notar que pronto comenzaría a inflamarse haciéndole mas difícil a Kagome el caminar.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me había portado algo mal y no había actualizado, pero les prometo que lo haré con más regularidad**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	9. Cuando se desbordó el amor

Capitulo IX

**Cuando se desbordó el amor**

-Que creías que hacías? – le reclamo – pudiste matarme del susto! – estaba furiosa, no sabía bien si era por la situación o por lo inquieta que se sentía al tener las manos del hanyou sobre su pie.

-Sabes bien que es peligrosos que andes sola – contesto igual de molesto.

-Si lo sé y si hubiese querido compañía le habría pedido a alguien mas que me acompañara – el tono que uso enfurecía a Inuyasha , quien se creía que era, acaso pensaba que lograría apabullarlo con su actitud?.

Sin decir nada mas, la tomo en sus brazos a pesar de que ella luchaba, pero no le permitió reclamo alguno y simplemente la sostuvo con fuerza, ella decía frases como, "suéltame", "que te haz creído" y cosas como esas, intentando que él desistiera, mientras caminaba en dirección al lago, sabía bien que el agua fría detendría la inflamación.

Los metros que había tenido que recorrer con la muchacha en sus brazos le parecieron una eternidad, el embriagante aroma de la piel de Kagome, no le permitía tener el control de la situación en su totalidad, lo hacía sentirse débil … Kami como la deseaba…

Se adentro en el lago, quedando con el agua poco mas debajo de la rodilla, mientras ella continuaba forcejeando y reclamándole, afloro todo su sentir, todo lo que había intentado mantener a raya, pero ya no podía mas sentía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, estaba llena de emociones que el hanyou que la tenía entre sus brazos le producía y estaba furiosa por ello.

-Bajame ya! – exclamó, pero al notar que el no le prestaba oído a nada de lo que decía le grito enérgicamente – maldito seas Inuyasha! – toda la ira que sentía, que había intentado ocultar durante todos estos días, todos los deseos de decirle miles de cosas que guardaba en su interior, estaban saliendo sin poder reprimirlas.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los reclamos de la muchacha, la observo fijamente, pues comprendió que lo que Kagome acababa de decir distaba mucho de ser solo un berrinche, miro con detenimiento sus ojos que estaban llenos de odio y lagrimas.

-Maldición! – dijo con furia casi en un grito, mientras la dejaba caer en el agua, la que amortiguo un poco el golpe, también se estaba liberando de sus sentimientos frustrados, todas las preguntas que se había hecho en silencio durante todos estos años, se agolparon en su mente – maldición – repetía mientras le daba la espalda a la joven para salir del agua.

-Vete, déjame sola! – le gritaba entre sollozos que intentaba controlar sin éxito.

-Que me vaya! – se volteo para mirarla desafiante, mientras ella con algo de dificultad intentaba ponerse de pie – que yo me vaya! – continuaba exclamando y en su rostro se expresaba rabia y dolor, un dolor tan amplio que ella no habría imaginado jamás – se te olvida pequeña que estas son mis tierras! – pretendía avasallarla con su poderío, pero lo cierto es que el avasallado era él , por la pena y el amor que guardaba en el alma por Kagome, como podían dos emociones tan contradictorias, sobrevivir juntas una alimentando a la otra, no lo sabía , pero el amor era así – maldición, … si fuiste tu la que volvió para poner de cabeza mi vida otra vez… - lo ultimo lo dijo cerrando su mano en un puño, observando tristemente los ojos cafés de la joven que habían abandonado su ira y su rabia, nuevamente estaba confundida ante las palabras de él – tu la maldita mujer a la que amo…

Se encontraba con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de brillantes gotas de agua, sus ropas ceñidas perfectamente, mostrando su figura de hembra, se veía tan fresca e indefensa, como podía una silueta tan angelical, causar tanto pesar, le dolía su falta, no pudo olvidar jamás su amor, por que lo llevaba en el corazón y solo soñaba con ella, no pudo olvidar jamás su forma de amar, no lograba convencerse de que todo había sido una mentira, pero se encontraba ahí, sabía que estaba lastimada se sostenía en pie con algo de dificultad, sus ojos cubiertos por la lagrimas que no quería derramar, pero que se negaron a permanecer ocultas mas tiempo, su cabella destilando agua, completamente empapado, tal como él se sentía, empapado de ella.

-Por Kami que hermosa estas…- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca sin que el les obstaculizara el paso sin poder dejar de mirarla como si fuera una especie de descanso para su alma.

Ella solo lo observo, otra vez se sentía confundida por las palabras salidas de la boca de aquel hanyou, muchas veces imaginó un reencuentro y que le diría que estaba hermosa, pero en su mente este siempre era un momento en el que ella se sentía superior, sin embargo las palabras de Inuyasha se repetían en su cabeza, era el sentimiento que él empleaba para dirigirle aquellas frases, lo que la desarmaba, la estremecía y se encontraba ahí, empapada y temblando, ante él, durante años se convenció a si misma de que lo odiaba, que todo el amor que sintió había sido reemplazado en su corazón por furia y rencor, pero ahora que estaba tan vulnerable y desamparada lo único que deseaba en el mundo era estrecharlo y hundir su rostro en su pecho, así como lo hacía antes, cuando aún creía en él.

-…Inuyasha…- fue lo que pronunciaban sus labios, lo que reinaba en su mente, extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, no sabía si su tobillo la ayudaría, no lo sabía y no le importaba, tenía que llegar…

Inuyasha la observo avanzar y perder el equilibrio en el intento, entonces con rapidez la sostuvo y se quedó atrapado en los ojos marrones que lo observaba con tristeza, llenos de lagrimas, pero con aquel brillo especial que él lograba encontrar oculto.

-…Bésame?...- le suplico suavemente, casi en un suspiro, como si en ello se le fuera el último aliento, sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que el que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos, era el mismo traidor que años atrás la destrozo, pero lo amaba…

El abrió enormemente sus ojos, acaso era real lo que escuchaba?... o sería solo alguno de esos sueños fugaces que de cuando, en cuando, tenía, en los que Kagome regresaba… no, esto era real, la tenía entre sus brazos y claro que la besaría, por que la amaba…

Avanzo lentamente mirando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba y depositando en ellos la suave caricia que le estaba siendo pedida, por medio de las súplicas que su corazón oía con gozo, los besos comenzaron a entregarse, suaves y delicados, como saliendo del alma, un testimonio de todo el sentimiento contenido durante años, cesaron las lagrimas en el rostro de la muchacha y los rastros de ellas fueron retiradas con los dedos silenciosos del hanyou, los roces eran cada vez mas intensos, llamando a la pasión que corría por sus venas en forma frenética, Inuyasha oprimió con intensidad el cuerpo de Kagome intentando traspasarle todos sus sentimientos, por Kami, cuanto la amaba…ella por su parte rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo que el sintiera el roce de sus formas de mujer, despertando con ello aún mas sus instintos, la aprisiono firmemente por la cintura, levantándola algunos centímetros del piso, saliendo con ella del agua sin dejar en ningún minuto de besar los exquisitos labios, temiendo quizás que si le daba lugar a articular palabra, ella lo volvería a rechazar.

Kagome sentía como la fuerte figura del hanyou la levantaba sin problemas, para salir con ella del agua, se sentía completamente embriagada de pasión y amor, por kami como deseaba que la hiciera suya…como podía existir tanto amor aún por aquel hanyou?...no lo sabía pero comprendía bien que ya no había marcha atrás, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, no quería pensar en las consecuencias, ya habrá tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse, pensó oprimiéndose mas contra el pecho firme de Inuyasha, quien la volvió a dejar suavemente sobre la hierba interrumpiendo en ese momento el beso y ambos se miraron, las lagrimas habían desaparecido por completo y los hermosos ojos de la muchacha destellaban una vez mas.

-Kago…- no logro terminar, ella lo silencio poniendo sus dedos en los labios que acababa de besar con tanto deseo.

-Shhhh…- le indico silencio – ya habrá tiempo…- lo cierto es que no quería que la magia de este momento se perdiera aclarando lo que sucedió, quería creer, aunque solo fuera por hoy, que todo había sido un gran error y que él en verdad la amaba.

Tomo suavemente la mano que lo había silenciado y deposito en ella un beso indicando con esto que aceptaba su proposición, luego acarició el cabellos de la joven que aun dejaba caer gotas de agua, ella miro sus labios y tomando otro beso de ellos sintió como el desenfreno de sus cuerpos se iba desatando pidiendo a gritos pertenecerse, no sabía muy bien si su tobillo estaba mejor a causa del agua fría o de la poca importancia que en este momento le estaba dando, pero lo cierto es que el dolor era casi imperceptible.

Comenzó a quitas con sus blanca manos la parte superior del haori del hanyou, quien definitivamente estaba mas fornido que antes, dejo caer la prenda al piso y empezó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos a acariciar las múltiples cicatrices que eran el fiel testimonio de las muchas batallas sostenidas, unas las reconocía porque ella las había curado, otras probablemente no, pero había una cicatriz que no vería, era la que había dejado su ausencia, todos los días en que no estuvo junto a él, todo el dolor que no pensó sufrir jamás… pero ahora ya no importaba, la tenía ahí aunque esto no pasara de ser mas que un sueño, lo viviría, la amaba y era suya…cruzo ambos brazos sobre la espalda de ella aprisionándola con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo besando de este modo su cuello y su hombro, encontrándose con la marca que la hacía su hembra, esta estaba nuevamente de un rojo intenso, entonces comprendió que esa era simplemente la señal de la unión de los dos, aquella cicatriz se tornaba roja, cuando ella era reclamada por su único dueño… cerro sus colmillos sobre aquel lugar, oprimiéndolos sin romper la piel, era una suave mordida que logro arrancar un gemido profundo desde la garganta de Kagome, entonces él sintió como su sangre hervía sin remedio y alzándola entre sus brazos con un movimiento preciso la recostó sobre la hierba, los besos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba sentir la piel desnuda bajo su cuerpo entonces inicio la tarea de despojar a la mujer de sus vestimentas, rozando con sus labios y su lengua, cada centímetro de pálida textura que iba descubriendo, mientras sentía con satisfacción como la muchacha se retorcía de placer, debía recorrer por completo la figura de su amada lo había hecho antes y la estaba reconociendo.

Puso una mano a cada lado de las caderas de la muchacha sosteniéndola firmemente mientras transitaba por su vientre, completamente libre de indumentarias, no habían obstáculos para ellos, al menos no esta noche, él se sentía aniquilado por el inquietante aroma de Kagome el que se intensificaba cada vez mas, las muchas preguntas que circulaban por sus mentes, estaban siendo acalladas únicamente por el deseo incontenible de amarse, complementarse y convertirse en uno, compartir todo lo que se les había negado durante tanto tiempo, era hermosos sentirse asía aunque solo fuera por una noche.

Levanto su rostro, y la observo logrando arrancar de ella un pequeño sonrojo que no esperaba, hacía tanto que no la veía sonrojarse, era perfecta, hermosa y suya… que mas da su no me ama, yo si la amo y quiero que lo sienta a través de mí…

Me esta mirando, Kami como me observan esos ojos dorados?..., me sonrojo, hace cuanto que no lo hacía, no lo recuerdo… que importa si no me ama, yo si lo amo y quiero que sienta mi amor a través de mí…

Subió mansamente acortando los centímetros que habían entre sus labios, creando contacto directo con su piel, una exquisita calidez se apodero de ellos, nublando sus sentidos lógicos y acentuando otros mas sutiles y esenciales, los que logran establecer la conexión entre el cuerpo y el alma, en momentos tan sublimes.

Enredo sus dedos en el negro cabellos de la muchacha que emitía a cada momento mas y mas suspiros que él le estaba arrancando, disfrutando de los suaves susurros de la voz de Kagome la que comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos la fuerte figura que la aprisionaba, buscando los lugares que lograrían inquietarlo y lo consiguió, emprendió el hanyou un viaje a través de innumerable movimientos, jadeos y lamentos de goce que ella jamás sospechó, anhelaba tanto entrar en ella, hasta su alma de ser posible y lo hizo, abriéndose paso por entre las piernas mansas y dispuestas, quitándole el aliento por unos segundos al irrumpir con ímpetu y conteniendo el suyo, la besó y comenzó a devorarla siendo del todo correspondido, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su espalda como rogándole que se adentrara sin limites.

-…Como te extrañé…- susurro ella, con la voz en un hilo, sofocada y ahogada, lo que le daba a sus palabras un tono de suplica que el comprendió de inmediato, siendo aquella frase un detonante, para que la pasión que se había apoderado por completo de los sentidos de Inuyasha emergiera, arrebatándole un gruñido animal, el calor reinante en el vientre de cada uno se acrecentaba con cada embestida, un sin numero de besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos se apoderaban del lugar hablándole a la muchacha de lo mucho que él también la había extrañado.

La tristeza que la ausencia de su dulce hembra le había desatado, aquel dolor punzante en su pecho, de pronto desapareció, con solo tenerla entre sus brazos, … ella la mujer que logro llevarlo al paraíso, para luego estrellarlo contra la dura pared del abandono.

El dolor se había esfumado, como si nunca se hubiese apoderado de su alma, Kagome se aferraba cada vez con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de quien se había convertido en su amante y su verdugo, aquel hanyou que tenía el poder de llevarla con él hasta el cielo y dejarla caer sin compasión.

-OH… Kami… como te amo…- le dio soltando el aire, mientras que él al igual que ella dejaba escapar con una última acometida desde su interior la muestra física del placer dentro de su alma.

La aprisiono intentando con ello, que ahora que todo estaba consumado, no se escapara de sus brazos, le beso la cicatriz en el cuello, que permanecía aun de un rojo encendido, como la pasión que había provocado en ella y entre jadeos y pequeños besos, agotado y satisfecho, le dijo muy bajito.

-Te amo tanto, pequeña…

Continuara…

**Bueno ahí va un nuevo cap. Creo que me he tardado en enviar continuación, bueno los problemas me desconcentrar y tengo bastantes, pero escribir es provechosos para mi alma, sé que no podré vivir de ello, o tal vez si, … ya estoy autoanalizándome "on line" …**

**Besitos**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D. Dejen mensajitos  
**


	10. El diario de Kikyo

Capitulo XIII

**El diario de Kikyo**

A la mañana siguiente, estaba dormido sobre la hierba, semi-desnudo, cubierto con al parte superior de su haori, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, la muchacha que se había dormido junto a él la noche anterior ya no se encontraba, como era posible que hubiera baja do la guardia de esta forma al punto de no notar que ella se había marchado, suspiro, después de todo presentía que esto no terminaría como un cuento de hadas… por un minuto llego a imaginar que todo había sido solo un sueño, pero comprobó la realidad de sus recuerdos , por que sus ropas estaban impregnadas del aroma de Kagome.

-Al fin apareces – le dijo Miroku en un notorio tono de reproche, ya tenían ordenado el lugar, quedando como única muestra del campamento, los restos de la fogata que encendieran.

Inuyasha que lo escucho sin responder nada, se quedo con la mirada fija en la muchacha que permanecía agachada terminando de cerrar los broches de au mochila, se veía pulcra e intachable, nada en ella daba muestra de la mujer apasionada que había tenido entre sus brazos, al menos no a simple vista, estaba radiante, su piel blanca parecía mas brillante bajo los tímidos rayos del sol matutino, su cabellos sedoso y azulado se movía con particular gracia al compás de la brisa del lugar, pero no le dirigía palabra, no había ni siquiera volteado para darle al menos un "buenos días", no esperaba que lo besara o algo así, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo habría conformado, mas esta no llegaba.

Kagome en tanto sentía como la mirada del hanyou la perturbaba, debía estar serena, los vestigios de la noche anterior los llevaba en la piel, aunque su olfato no era tan agudo como el de él, sentía como a pesar de su baño en aquel mismo lago, que fue testigo silencioso de su entrega, aún olía a Inuyasha, tenía que ponerse de pie ya y rogaba por que él le quitara la vista de encima, se sentía muy inquieta, pero no podía permitir que él lo notara, de hecho todo lo sucedido la noche anterior la traía por las nubes todavía, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, lo mas probable es que él solo haya sentido la necesidad de un cuerpo y ella era la que estaba cerca en ese momento la que le recordaba mas a la mujer que había perdido, por que eso Kagome no debía olvidarlo, no podía creer en todas las palabras de amor que le profeso, ya lo había vivido años atrás y no fue real.

-Vamos? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, intentando disipar cualquier rastro de su semblante que le diera a entender al hanyou sus pensamientos, se iba colgando su mochila tras la espalda, mientras pasaba junto a Inuyasha, continuando con su antigua rutina de silencio, esa que habían adoptado durante el viaje, hasta la noche pasada, como si nada fuera diferente, pero en ese momento él tomo el bolso a medio colgar del pasamanos, deteniendo con su acción a Kagome obligándola a voltear.

Ella sintió como se le helaba la sangre, acaso él intentaría enfrentarla ahí delante de todos los demás que ante el ademán hecho por Inuyasha detuvieron su caminar y se quedaron esperando el desenlace de aquella situación, que es lo que pretendía, le diría algo que la dejaría en evidencia, para que los demás se enteraran de lo débil que había sido?.

-Dejala yo la llevo – fue lo único que salio desde sus labios, sonaba decidido y templado, ella a modo de no importunarlo y que ello gatillara alguna frase que no quería oír acepto sin remilgos.

Caminaron en tranquilidad, Sango llevaba a Kirara en sus brazos, acompañada de Shippo y Kagome que intentaba no quejarse demasiado del malestar de su tobillo que poco a poco se iba intensificando, como era posible que se le olvidara a tal punto el problema de su pie, solo resoplo e intento incorporar algún tema de conversación que la distrajera y de paso lograr hacer mas ameno el viaje, en tanto Miroku que iba metros mas atrás con Inuyasha, quien ya había notado una leve cojera en la muchacha.

-Que paso contigo anoche?- pregunto con toda calma el monje – no apareciste mas.

-Ya estoy bastante grande Miroku, como para darte explicaciones de mis actos, no lo crees?...- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Si lo sé, solo que la señorita Kagome, tampoco volvió hasta la madrugada – insistió con un tono inquisidor, buscando la respuesta que de antemano conocía y no solo él lo había notado, también sus compañeros de viaje, Inuyasha se silencio a modo de no continuar con la conversación, dándole con ello la razón a Miroku.

Pasaron algunas horas de viaje e Inuyasha al ver que la cojera de Kagome se iba haciendo mas pronunciada, insistió en que se detuvieran a preparar algún alimento, con la excusa de que luego se les haría mas difícil la búsqueda de alimento.

El encargado de la leña había sido Shippo acompañado de Kagome, Inuyasha por su parte fue en busca de peces al río, minutos mas tarde, se unían nuevamente los caminos, encontrándose el youkai de roja coleta y su acompañante, frete a un hanyou que destilaba algo de agua desde sus pantalones, la muchacha se ponía cada vez mas tensa, como era que Shippo la había puesto en este problema, sabía que el enfrentamiento se hacía inminente, se lo decía la mirada algo dura y llena de indudable reproche que le estaba regalando Inuyasha, pero que esperaba que ella hiciera, lo sucedido entre ellos no debía marcar ninguna diferencia, como no la había hecho años atrás, debía acaso esperar el rechazo de parte de él?... maldición… ya estaba mal diciendo otra vez.

-Kagome yo me adelantaré con la leña para el fuego – dijo Shippo, perdiéndose con gran destreza por entre los árboles, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la joven, ella llego a pensar que el traerla por este camino había sido un plan muy bien urdido por él.

-Piensas escapar ahora también?...- pregunto con un tono algo sarcástico el hanyou, mientras dejaba sobre una roca unos cuantos pescador que colgaban de la rama de un árbol.

-Que euieres decir con eso? – dijo ella a modo de pregunta intentado evitar el tener que responder.

-A tu huida de esta madrugada – contesto Inuyasha con toda calma, mientras iba bajando las mangas de su haori, sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos de la joven, sintiendo como una exquisita corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda al recordar el roce de la piel de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escuchar las palabras del hanyou, acaso se burlaría de su debilidad cada vez que pudiera, sentía como si en el fon le estuviera diciendo, " recuerda que fuiste mía otra vez ", … otra vez, se repitió, maldición, pues no le daría el gusto de sentirse con puntos ganados, ella era una mujer grande y fuerte ya, no era la colegiala que él había engatusado y se lo demostraría.

-Debemos darle a lo sucedido solo la importancia que tiene no lo crees? – respondió con total seguridad, con una voz calma y despreocupada, ocultando perfectamente su inquietud.

Sonó tan fría y practica tan distinta a la Kagome que el amaba, habría cambiado tanto, y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, le había dicho que lo extrañaba y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos cuando le decía que lo amaba.

-Pero dijiste que me amabas?...- pregunto en un tono algo confuso, exponiendo nuevamente sus sentimientos, pesé a su anterior deseo de no hacerlo, permanecía erguido esperando una respuesta, mientras ella recibía aquella interrogante como un duro golpe a su coraza, que en este momento estaba demasiado vulnerable.

-Yo dije eso?...- pregunto intentando darle tiempo a su mente para encontrar la mejor manera de responder, no podía dejarse engañar ni por un minuto, se convenció a si misma durante el baño de agua fría que se dio en la mañana, que aquel hanyou que dormía placenteramente a metros de ella, fue guiado solo por sus instintos, que no había amor en él, al menos no para ella, como no lo hubo ocho años atrás, no quería volver a sufrir su abandono nunca mas – lo siento, no lo noté, debió ser solo producto de la emoción del momento – continuó – lo que sucedió entre nosotros, fue solo un momento de pasión, yo amo a mi novio Yuko y voy a casarme con él.

Se sintió profundamente herido, golpeado por las palabras que acababan de salir de aquellos hermosos labiso que la noche pasada no se cansaba de besar, como pudo ser tan ingenuo de pensar que las cosas entre los dos se podían arreglar, pero le resultaba tan difícil no recordar la entrega que sintió por parte de ella tan plena, como si no hubiese pasa do tiempo desde aquella vez en que se unió a ella, como le dolía comprender que estaba en un error, que siempre lo estuvo, que nada de lo que él hiciera cambiaría el que Kagome se hubiera burlado una vez más de aquellos malditos sentimientos humanos que poseía.

Su expresión cambio, se volvió dura y fría, demasiado similar a la de Sesshomaru, inexpresivo e inalcanzable, por un momento llego a sentir temor de él, veía como tomaba con toda calma el producto de su pesca con la finalidad de volver al campamento acercándole a ella, su cambio era excesivo y radical, parecía un verdadero témpano de hielo que congelaba la sangre con su sola presencia… Kami y se decía la verdad, la duda inquieto su mente, pensando en que tal vez bajo alguna circunstancia que ella no lograba imaginar, aquellas palabras de amor que le había profesado Inuyasha sin restricciones mientras le hacía el amor, eran reales, se estremeció por un momento, no supo bien si fue por el recuerdo o por el temor a estar equivocada, pero luego se dijo que no, que él la había traicionado ya, ocasionándole sufrimientos que jamás imaginaría, no existe forma de cambiar eso.

Cuando estuvo justo la lado de ella erguido y calmo, se detuvo sin mirarla y con la mano que le quedaba libre la enlazo por la cintura, pegándola confianzudamente a su costado, alzándola un tanto del piso, permitiendo que tocara este solo con la punta de sus pies, se inclino levemente y con total seguridad, con un tono que le resulto muy sensual, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, le susurro.

-Tuviste una segunda oportunidad – su enlace se hizo mas firme al decir esto – ahora ya no habrá mas tregua – dicho esto la soltó sin mucha delicadeza, retomando su camino dejándola atrás sola y confundida.

Se sentía tan humillado, que por medio de este acto, intentó recuperar algo del orgullo perdido, como podía ser tan inocente aún y pensar que ella podía ser suya otra vez, en realidad comprobaba que nunca lo fue, como debió reírse, se dijo, luego de romper nuevamente su corazón y verlo vulnerable y enamorado,… maldición tan enamorado… apretó su mano cerrando su puño, mientras fruncía el ceño, dándole una aspecto temible.

Debía estar feliz, había logrado pagarse en parte por el dolor que había sufrido años atrás, sintió como Inuyasha era abatido por sus palabras, pero algo en el alma le dolía, la hacía sentir triste y miserable y si decía la verdad?... suspiro dejando escapar el aire que contenía.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, y varios más sin mucha novedad, Kagome compartía con todos a excepción de Inuyasha que mantenía su distancia, no podía comprender como Kikyo había logrado alejar tanto al hanyou de sus dominios, pues llevaban tanto tiempo caminando y aún no llegaban al sitio en el que encontrarían el diario, en ocasiones tuvo la tentativa de preguntar cuanto les faltaba para llegar, pero prefería evitarse el mal rato, sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba lejos de considerara para ella una amable respuesta.

Miroku y Shippo eran quienes le hacían compañía al hanyou, un par de veces vió al joven youkai de coleta roja, separarse un tanto del fuego que encendían en las noches para acercarse a él, haciendo una especie de reverencia, esperando un gesto aprobatorio para sentarse, no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía aquella actitud tan respetuosa, acaso?

-Sango…

-Si?...- pregunto la taijina ante la indecisión de su amiga.

-Es Inuyasha el maestro de Shippo?...- sus palabras sonaban algo incrédulas, acaso podía ser este hanyou tan poco ortodoxo, ser el maestro del youkai con el que se lo pasaba discutiendo y librando pequeñas batallas sin sentido?

-Lo notaste…- respondió Sango con una sonrisa complacida – ellos han pasado largos períodos juntos desde que tu te fuiste.

-No lo habría imaginado – dijo volteándose para observar a los protagonistas de sus pensamientos

-Inuyasha ha sido un gran maestro para Shippo, casi un padre…

Un padre… se repitió en la mente de Kagome, en realidad habría sido un buen padre, en ocasiones se lo pregunto, que clase de padre habría sido si… no pudo concluir sus pensamientos, se puso una mano en el vientre, mientras su mirada se fijaba en un punto neutro, en realidad buscaba un punto específico en su recuerdos pero fue interrumpida abruptamente, por un intenso sonido subterráneo que concluyo con un fuerte movimiento de tierra, no eran normales este tipo de situaciones, alarmándolos a todos.

-Iré a investigar – dijo Inuyasha olfateando el aire

-P…- Kagome estuvo a punto de intentar detenerlo, pero se silencio, aunque sus pensamientos no se acallaban

Pasaron varias horas, de hecho el sueño y la fatiga durmieron a todos en al campamento a excepción de un hanyou que no regresaba y a una mujer de largo cabello negro que permanecía con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, intentaba culpar a ese insistente insomnio que la aquejaba en ocasiones, resoplo , lo cierto es que el insomnio se hacía presente cuando se sentía preocupada y ahora por mas que se esforzara en negarlo su preocupación era Inuyasha.

El no apareció , si no hasta la mañana siguiente y se encontró con sus amigos aún dormidos y a Kagome apoyada en el árbol en el que permaneció apoyada durante toda la noche, siendo vencida por el sueño muy de madrugada.

Inuyasha se quedo de pie junto a ella y la observo atentamente durante todo el tiempo que pudo, recorriendo con su mirada los rasgos que él aun consideraba tan hermosos, por que todo tenía que resultar así para nosotros? se preguntaba, mientras acariciaba con sus doradas pupilas el contorno de los labios de la muchacha, hasta que ella despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de pronto con el hanyou, a su lado con aquella actitud arrogante que había adquirido con ella, estuvo a punto de dejarle caer una reprimenda por mantenerla preocupada y despierta por tantas horas, pero finalmente se callo y conformo con solo verlo bien.

-Buenos días – dijo con el fin de dirigirle alguna amable palabra a lo que él respondió extendiendo su mano que contenía una especia de libro de tapa de color café amarrada al centro con una cinta negra.

-Es el diario de Kikyo – exclamo sin mucha emoción, sonaba seco y desenfadado.

-El diario? Pero…

-Lo quieres si o no?...- desafío a la muchacha con una dura mirada

Kagome solo extendió su mano y tomo el diario, el hanyou sabía que el movimiento de tierra no era normal, así que prefirió adelantarse e ir durante la noche a la aldea en al que estuvo viviendo Kikyo , en el templo en que permaneció el ultimo tiempo, al paso de sus amigos habrían tardado al menos dos o tres días mas.

El hanyou comenzaba a despertar a los demás rápidamente, no se atrevía a desanudar la cinta que rodeaba el libro, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el contenido de aquel diario no sería de su agrado, era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando recibió la carta y bien sabía que el contenido de esta tampoco había resultado favorable para ella, es que acaso no podía esperar algo positivo de Kikyo, era tan extraño ser la poseedora de los secretos de "ella", la sacerdotisa que finalmente gano la batalla por el corazón del hanyou a quien tanto amaba.. Inuyasha lo habrá leído, seguro que sí, debe haber estado ansioso por saber lo que Kikyo decía de él, debe relatar mucho de lo que vivieron juntos durante esos ocho años, su convivencia, los besos, las caricias, los momentos íntimos… pero justo cuando los celos comenzaban a hacer agujeros en su pecho, reprimió sus sentimientos nocivos y anuncio que se alejaría un tanto para leer el dichoso diario.

Se puso de pie avanzando hacía el bosque, cuando escucho a Miroku hablar tras de ella

-Inuyasha no iras con ella? – pero no recibió respuesta, ella que escucho claramente al monje dirigirse a él, no volteó, solo cerró los ojos al notar el silencio como respuesta – Inuyasha? – insistió 

El hanyou bajo del árbol y Miroku esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, él se le aproximo y Kagome volteo a mirarlo cuando escucho sus pasos decididos tras de ella y cuando lo tuvo en frente.

-Yo no tengo motivo alguno para cuidar de ella – dirigiéndole a Kagome un mirada fría que casi le congeló el alma, el hanyou no perdió su postura erguida e imponente, tenía que castigarla, castigarla por el dolor que le había causado hacía ocho años atrás y por hacerlo nuevamente… OH Kami, como deseaba cuidarla por una eternidad de ser posible – lee pronto ese diario y terminemos con esto – concluyo

-Pe…- Miroku balbuceo intentando persuadirlo

-Tranquilo Miroku, estaré bien – intervino Kagome tocando el brazo del monje, respondiendo a aquella mirada de hielo que el hanyou le había regalado.

Se sentó minutos mas tarde junto a un árbol que le recordaba muchísimo al árbol sagrado y desanudo la cinta que rodeaba el diario, que le daría las respuestas acerca del mal, del que Kikyo le hablaba en su carta, abrió el diario casi al final, pues había decidido leerlo por tramos desde atrás, para de este modo solo tomar lo que le resultara útil y evitar en lo posible lo que ella relatara sobre su vida con Inuyasha.

Se encontró con aquella misma hermosa y fina caligrafía, trazos hechos con suma delicadeza.

"… tendré que ir a buscar a Kagome, que irónico, no me resulta completamente grato, pero necesito de ella, nunca pensé que algo así llegara a suceder…"

"… Que horror, esto es algo espantoso, el mal mas grande que he visto, si esto llaga a liberarse, esta mundo y los que se conectan a travez de portales dimensionales, serán simplemente aniquilados, maldito Naraku,… como pude ayudarte a crear esta abominación…"

Kagome se sentía muy confundida, pro que Kikyio decía que ella había ayudado a Naraku, sabía que la sacerdotisa era bastante ambigua con sus lealtades, pero esto?... continuó leyendo para comprender mejor.

"… He llagado, por Kami, para esto es que Naraku uso la esencia que le di ese día a cambio de su ayuda, para crear esto, pero que mente enferma y yo he cooperado con él, he neutralizado el campo de vigilancia de estos insectos con una flecho purificada y camino entre estos capullos, no puedo creerlo, son replicas exactas de Naraku, miles de ellas, un gran ejercito, ahora comprendo por que resulto tan fácil acabar con él, estaba preparando su regreso triunfante, debí entender tantas cosas antes, no sería parte de esto ahora…"

No podía creer lo que leía un ejercito formado por replicas de Naraku, era realmente una abominación, comprendía que debía exterminar todo aquello antes que la incubación terminara, pero antes debía seguir registrando.

"… Ahí estas Inuyasha, en el árbol otra vez con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, seguramente pensando en ella…" No pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer esto, acaso se refería a ella, pero el relato continuaba, "… Si hubiera sabido todo lo que sufrirías, jamás habría hecho nada para separarlos, pero los celos me cegaron y tarde comprendí que por mas que me esforzara, jamás curaría la herida que dejo al ausencia de esa mujer en tu alma… sigues ahí sin mirarme, de seguro sabes que estoy aquí abajo, pero tu nostálgica mirada me habla de lo que ronda por tu mente, he sido tan cobarde, no he tenido el valor de contarte lo sucedido, no soportaría tu odio, le temo tanto como a no estar cerca de ti, se que no me amas, que tu corazón le pertenece…"

En ese momento Kagome comprendió que aquellas páginas contenian la verdad de lo sucedido entre ella e Inuyasha , tomo aire intentando reunir el valor que sabía necesitaría para descubrir lo que las desgastadas hojas le revelarían, extrañamente la caligrafía se desfiguraba, distaba mucho de ser aquella fina y delicada, de hecho se hacía algo difícil leerla, habían manchas de tinta en medio y parecía escrita con una furia insospechada.

"… Maldito Inuyasha, te haz unido a esa estupida chiquilla, que deseos he tenido de atravesar tu corazón y el e ella, cuando estaban sobre la hierba dormidos y abrazados, pude matarlos, acabar con ustedes, contigo traidor, con ella por arrebatarte de mis brazos… pero no hay marcha atrás en esta historia, tu eres y serás mío eternamente…"

Continuara…

**Este capitulo ha servido para aclarar en parte el motivo de la separación, algo estúpida, pero no es todo, aún nos quedan cosas que deben salir a la luz y les aseguro que se sorprenderán.**

**Besitos**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XIV

**Molestias**

"…Que agotada me siento, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, le he entregado a Naraku parte de mi esencia no se para que grotesco plan, pero no me importa, he podido conservar los fragmentos de la perla que le arrebate a ese lobo, sin embargo lo único realmente importante para mi es estar junto a ti mi amor, ha sido un alto precio, mi esencia, la que encierra gran parte de mis poderes de sacerdotisa, a cambio de ayuda para sacar a esa chiquilla del camino… ya no habrá nadie que pueda separarme de ti, el engaño ya esta hecho… paso por paso hemos logrado que tú, personificado por una marioneta de Naraku le restregaras en el rostro a tu linda niña cuanto es que me amas y por su parte la falsa Kagome te desprecio por ser una bestia, pobre de ti mi amor, cuanto duro tu felicidad, tres días, eso es lo que me tarde en separarlos y para siempre, por que selle el pozo con un conjuro que nadie mas que yo podrá quitar…pronto sanaré tu corazón y volverás a ser solo mío…"

Cada palabra que leía iba acrecentando cada vez mas el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y la sombra en su corazón, sudaba frío, poniéndose cada vez más pálida como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se derramara por una invisible herida, sentía que le costaba respirar, hacía cuanto que comenzó a llorar, no lo sabía bien, pero las lagrimas caían una a una sin poder detenerlas formando amplios surcos en sus mejillas sin color, su mirada se hundió y se perdió en el dolorosa recuerdo de aquel día, el día creado por Kikyo…

Flash Back

-Que sucede Inuyasha? – pregunto con algo de desconfianza al ver al hanyou acompañado de Kikyo, tomada de su mano.

-Creo que eso es obvio – respondió la sacerdotisa enfrentando a la temerosa muchacha.

-Inuyasha?...- insistió sin responder a las palabras cargadas de veneno que le dirigió la mujer, sentía como los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lagrimas, pero no quería que estas cayeran, debía haber una buena razón para lo que veía y el de seguro se la daría.

-Kagome, lo sucedido entre nosotros no fue mas que una equivocación, yo siempre he amado a Kikyo y me iré con ella – dijo sin el mas mínimo cuidado del daño que le causaría con un desden que le dejo una herida profunda en el alma – solo debes volver a tu época y olvidarte de todo.

No Inuyasha, eso no es verdad…- decía incrédula como podad decirle todo esto, después de haberse unido a ella como lo hizo, después que le había dicho que la amaba, gruñó con ira, como había podido ser tan tonta, como había podido dejarse convencer con tanta facilidad, si siempre supo que él no podía vivir sin Kikyo, cayo arrodillada y de alguna manera esperaba que el se inclinara junto a ella y consolara sus lagrimas que no dejaban de caer, se sentía miserable y entupida, pues al final él jamás la consoló , por el contrario, solo ahondo mas la herida en su pecho, cuando con los ojos llorosos intento buscar la dorada mirada que hasta hacía minutos inundaba sus pensamientos, se encontró con su peor pesadilla, a la pareja besándose apasionadamente.

Se puso de pie y corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus piernas, hasta que se dejo caer sobre la hierba y mirando el cielo estrellado sobre ella, ceso las lagrimas y enfrió su mente, lo suficiente como para que ninguno de sus amigos notara que tenía decidida su partida.

La batalla final contra Naraku no se dejo esperar, pues en el momento en que recogía algunas cosas que estaban fuera de su mochila, un estruendo demasiado cerca se escucho, era como si el youkai hubiera venido a buscarlos y esta vez no se trataba de una marioneta, era él en persona, lo cierto es que todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Inuyasha lucho mas embravecido que nunca, en sus ojos había furia, quizás por que ella aun seguía ahí? … la pelea duro menos de lo que esperaban, tratándose de la muerte de Naraku, a pesar de que poseía la perla casi completa, lograron derrotarlo con relativa facilidad, cuando no quedaba mas que un rojo corazón sobre la hierba, palpitando en medio de un charco de sangre, Inuyasha se apresuro a atravesarlo con la punta de colmillo de acero retorciéndola, Kagome tomo en silencio su mochila y se dirigió al pozo aprovechando el descuido de sus amigos, cuando ya estaba solo a metros del portal que la llevaría a su época, sintió una mano que la tomo bruscamente por el brazo y la giro para quedar frente a unos ojos dorados que la miraban con cólera.

-Suéltame Inuyasha! – exclamo respondiendo perfectamente a la mirada que él le daba.

-Así que finalmente te vas! – dijo casi gritando el hanyou mientras la soltaba del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-No es lo que querías! – gritaba también exteriorizando toda su rabia y dolor

-Si claro que lo quiero, vete y déjame en paz! – dicho esto se escucho un sonido que hizo eco en todo el lugar, Kagome abofeteo a Inuyasha aguantando las lagrimas que no deseaba que él volviera a ver.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, púdrete en este lugar plagado de bestias como tú! – le grito con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitían, para luego voltear y llegar sin ser detenida al pozo, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer dentro sintió un doloroso pinchazo en su pecho, puso su mano en el lugar pensando que era el dolor en su corazón el que se exteriorizaba, luego de ello se perdió en aquel lugar.

Fin Flash Back

Solo ahora comprendía que oculta entre los árboles se encontraba Kikyo, quien había sellado el pozo par que ella no pudiera regresar, porque lo intento, pero no pudo hacerlo y aquella punzada en su pecho no era otra cosa que el fragmento de la perla que la sacerdotisa dejo en ella.

Kami…no podía dejar de llorar y no lo intentaba, se sentía tan triste, su vida había sido manipulada sin escrúpulos por aquella mujer vengativa e inescrupulosa y él también estuvo engañado todos estos años… oh, Inuyasha, pensó lamentando todo y ella había sido tan maldita ahora que él había vuelto a abrir su corazón a pesar de no conocer la verdad, arrojo el diario lejos de su alcance mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin restricción.

-Maldición! – dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de su mano, con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha continuaba en la rama el árbol en la que se había quedado una vez que Kagome se interno en el bosque, de pronto comenzó a olfatear el aire inquieto, alguien estaba llorando, acaso sería ella?... maldición, se dijo, prometí que ya no me preocuparía mas por su bienestar y dejando escapar un gruñido furioso se bajo de un salto y camino en dirección a Kagome, Sango Miroku y Shippo, sonrieron con miradas complaces y Kirara movió su cola alegremente comprendiendo la razón de aquellas sonrisas.

Corrió en dirección al lugar desde el que provenía el salino olor, al menos no olía a sangre, eso lo calmo, solo observaría si ella se encontraba bien y luego se iría, con algo de suerte Kagome no notaría su presencia, en cuanto sintió su aroma, comenzó a caminar sigiloso y miro a la chica sentada junto a un árbol que se parecía mucho al árbol sagrado en el que estuvo sellado, pero algo no estaba bien, ella lloraba mientras leía el diario de Kikyo y de pronto lo arrojaba lejos, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado camino hacía el objeto que la joven había lanzado.

-Que es lo que leíste que te puso así? – preguntó conservando su aire frío en el momento en que recogía el libro y lo abría en la página que había leído , pues ella estaba usando la cinta negra como marcador.

La joven palideció, no podía permitir que él sufriera como ella, se puso de pie acercándose rápidamente para arrebatarle el diario, pero no contaba con los agudos reflejos del hanyou.

-Dámelo Inuyasha, no es nada que te pueda importar – decía exaltada y decidida a quitarle tan doloroso contenido, pero se veía muy difícil.

-Permíteme a mi decidir eso – contesto dándole la espalda a la joven, abriendo nuevamente el diario mientras ella lo rodeaba y el la esquivaba perfectamente , hasta que logro comenzar a leer.

"…… paso por paso hemos logrado que tú, personificado por una marioneta de Naraku le restregaras en el rostro a tu linda niña cuanto es que me amas y por su parte la falsa Kagome te desprecio por ser una bestia, pobre de ti mi amor, cuanto duro tu felicidad, tres días, eso es lo que me tarde en separarlos y para siempre, por que selle el pozo con un conjuro que nadie mas que yo podrá quitar…pronto sanaré tu corazón y volverás a ser solo mío…"

No podía creerlo, camino hacía el árbol que estaba ahí y se apoyo en el con la mano que le quedaba libre, para evitar caer, pues solo recordaba una oportunidad en que sintió sus piernas debilitarse de este modo, el día que Kagome se había marchado… ella en tanto lo miraba con profunda tristeza, comprendiendo cabalmente lo que estaba sintiendo, quiso acercarse y consolarlo, abrasarlo fuertemente y apoyar su frente en la espalda que ahora estaba algo encorvada, como si el dolor le pesara demasiado, pero no se atrevía , hace algunos días, a pesar de que el desconocía todo acerca de este engaño, la acogió en sus brazos y ella fue tan cruel…

El hanyou arrojo el diario algunos metros de él y cerro su mano formando un puño, golpeando fuertemente al mismo árbol que le estaba sirviendo de apoyo.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición! – gruñía con furia y dolor, hasta que desistió de su intento de destrozar aquel tronco, se volteo y apoyo su cabeza en el lastimado árbol soltando el aire mientras observaba su mano sangrante, con un pequeño trozo de madera incrustado, en ese momento Kagome que tenía el rostro completamente cubierto por las lagrimas, se acerco a él presurosa a fin de analizar la herida, se arrodillo y tomo su mano con delicadeza, él la miraba con tristeza y melancolía, la joven por su parte no se atrevía a encontrarse con sus ojos, solo se concentraba en quitar el elemento que lo lastimaba, en cuanto lo hizo retiro el pañuelo que sostenía su cabello en una alta coleta, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, con el trozo de tela, comenzó a presionar para detener el sangrado, Inuyasha la observaba totalmente embriagado de sentimientos.

Suspiro mientras sentía un enorme deseo de aferrar a esa muchacha en un abrazo, pero se detuvo al pensar que ella finalmente había logrado encontrar una vida en su época, se casaría con ese novio que tenía y que al parecer amaba, ella tenía todo el derecho de comenzar de nuevo, no podía detenerse en sentimientos egoístas, quería que Kagome fuera feliz y si esa felicidad estaba junto a ese humano, pues simplemente lo aceptaría, el egoísmo de Kikyo había hecho mucho daño en esta historia y ya era tiempo de romper con la cadena…

Deseaba caerle encima, lastimado y todo como estaba y decirlo cuanto lo sentía, que lamentaba cada palabra que le había dicho… oh Kami, cuan equivocada estaba, de seguro él estaba molesto con ella, pensará que soy una maldita después de mis palabras… resoplo pensando en lo dicho, era cierto, después de todo tenía un novio y se lo había restregado en la cara. 

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de acariciar el negro cabello de Kagome y ella por su parte aún con la mirada baja intentaba musitar una disculpa, pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un fuerte movimiento de tierra.

Kagome perdió el equilibrio apoyando ambas manos sobre la hierba, sin notar que tras ella se abría una gran grieta que amenazaba con hacerla caer al vacío, pero en cuestión de segundos se encontró suspendida en el aire a gran altura, Inuyasha la había enlazado firmemente por la cintura rescatándola del peligro y al diario de Kikyo también , una vez que tocaron nuevamente el piso notaron que el sismo disminuía poco a poco hasta cesar, el hanyou continuaba sosteniendo a la muchacha sin intenciones de soltarla y ella por su parte abrazada a su cuello no oponía resistencia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él observo los ojos algo hinchados de Kagome, que le hablaban de todo el dolor y el desconcierto que sufría su alma, por un momento recordó la noche en que se unió a ella y el amor que se profesaron, cuanto debes haber sufrido mi pequeña, era la pregunta que se plasmaba en las amarillas pupila.

Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha, si tan solo pudiera mitigar en algo el dolor que tus ojos me muestran, pensaba mientras su mano en un acto involuntario se poso sobre la mejilla del hanyou acariciándola, él por su parte mimo el cabello de Kagome con emoción, bajando su mirada desde los ojos a los labios deteniéndose ahí con un inquietante deseo, pero entonces, antes de efectuar cualquier acto que pudiera dañar o confundir a la joven, la soltó con suavidad, Kagome miro el piso pensando que él estaba rechazándola sutilmente y entonces vio el diario de Kikyio tirado, se agacho a recogerlo y en cuanto se inclino sintió un mareo horrible y se llevo la mano al estomago era algo que no esperaba, e acerco al árbol que había sido testigo de toda la situación y se apoyo en él, las nauseas no tardaron en hacerse presentes y entonces… por Kami que era lo que sucedía, estos síntomas ella ya los conocía, no sabía si entrar en pánico o en un estado de absoluta felicidad, sentía que el estomago se le revolvía y estaba a punto de vaciarlo.

Una vez de vuelta en el campamento y luego de que Kagome convenciera con bastante dificultad a Inuyasha de que su malestar se debía solo a su ayuno, aunque ella bien sabía que ese no era el motivo, les relato a sus amigos lo que había leído con respecto a Naraku, se reservo lo que averiguo acerca de su separación de Inuyasha.

-Hacía allá debemos ir – dijo con total determinación indicando un punto en medio de las montañas.

Fueron acortando la distancia, para llegar a un lugar que indicaba el diario, lo cierto es que aquel legajo de hojas, se había convertido en una pesada para Kagome, ella se mostraba silenciosa y pensativa Miroku, Sango y Shippo ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de los jóvenes que caminaban a cada extremo del grupo, separados pero a la vez tan unidos…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XV

**Mi dolor**

La noche se dejo caer y la muchacha no podía quitar sus profundos ojos cafés de la figura roja que se encontraba a metros de ella, se notaba en él un indescriptible manto de nostalgia que sentía sobre su espalda, como su propio cargamento, estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, quizás como ella intentando digerir la crueles revelaciones que contenía el diario de Kikyo y no estaba equivocada, los pensamientos del hanyou estaban dirigidos al recuerdo punzante del día en que Kagome partió.

Flash Back

-Acaso crees que me quedaría a vivir aquí en esta tierra de nadie, junto a un híbrido como tu? – eran las palabras salidas de la boca de la muchacha que tenía en frente, sintiendo como dagas afiladas atravesaban su corazón.

-No lo dices en serio verdad? – era la pregunta esperanzadora que le arrojo, quizás estaba escuchando mal, la niña a la que él amaba, jamás le diría algo así, no lo despreciaría de este modo.

-Claro que hablo muy en serio, crees que cambiaría mi mundo por unirme a ti, estas muy ciego, o eres un perfecto idiota – eso basto, ya no soportaría oír sus palabras ni un minuto más, tuvo el primer instinto de arrojarse sobre ella y arrancarle una disculpa con violencia, pero no podía negar que no había forma en que pudiera dañarla.

-Vete entonces – le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos fríos y oscuros, sin su natural brillo, se parecía tanto a la mirada de Kikyo que no pudo evitar sentir el hielo de esa mirada congelando sus sentidos.

-Así lo haré – respondió dejándolo atrás sin fuerzas para seguirla, sus ojos se nublaron por un momento con intenciones de dejar caer alguna lagrima rebelde, pero él era un hanyou poderoso, no lloraría, metió la mano bajo la camisa de su traje, sacando de entre ella una delgada cadena que tría colgado un anillo.

Suspiro, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el objeto, ella le había hablado durante la noche en que se unieron por las leyes de los youkais, como era que se unían las parejas en su época, le contó sobre el anillo de compromiso antes de la boda y él a modo de darle una gran sorpresa, consiguió que Totosai, a pesar de que no era su trabajo, le forjara uno, lo cierto es que estaba hecho con un extraño metal que el fabricante de espadas, conservaba muy bien guardado, esperando el momento correcto para ser utilizado.

Lo observo con detención, traía un grabado por todo el contorno exterior que brillaba hermosamente ante la luz, era de un tono plateado, la inscripción decía "aishiteru" (te amo), no supo en que momento una delgada gota cayo desde su ojo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para recriminarse el estar llorando pues se sintió un estruendo enorme muy cerca de la aldea, no estaba lejos así que corrió hacia aquel lugar, al llegar se encontró con la escena en la que sus amigos y también Kagome luchaban contra Naraku, no le resulto difícil terminar con él, pues sabía que luchaba con una ira incontenible, tanto en contra de aquel maldito ser, como hacía si mismo, por amar a aquella humana que lo despreciaba por ser un hanyou.

En cuanto la vio abandonar el lugar, salio tras de ella deteniéndola por un momento, encarándola y quedándose como ultimo recuerdo, con una bofetada que la muchacha le estampo con toda su fuerza, él ya no pudo continuar intentando detenerla o comprenderla, sintió como se le debilitaban las piernas al verla cruzar aquel pozo que se la arrebataba.

Fin Flash Back

En el momento en que cesaron sus recuerdos, se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos tristes de la mujer que tanto amaba, se veía muy pálida, él sabía que ese color en ella no era normal, Sango le había extendido algunos alimentos y ella los rechazo como si el solo aroma de estos la incomodaran y no estaba equivocado Kagome sentía que el solo mirarlos le amenazaba con producir un colapso en su estomago, no quería abandonar el campamento, pues sabía que si lo hacía el hanyou la seguiría y no se sentía preparada para enfrentar aún la situación que su instinto de mujer le auguraba, pero se le escapo de las mano, sabía que si no se alejaba del grupo, quedaría en evidencia ante todos de lo que le sucedía , eran sus amigos, pero no se sentía capaz de responder al menos por ahora, el mar de preguntas que le dejarían caer, se puso de pie silenciosamente mientras los demás mantenían una amena conversación.

-A donde vas Kagome? – preguntó Sango, abandonando por unos minutos la conversación.

-Solo caminaré un poco por aquí cerca – respondió quitando su mano del estomago , para no levantar sospechas, aunque la taijina no se mostraba del todo convencida, pero se tranquilizo al ver a Inuyasha partir tras ella, con un paso calmo.

La siguió adentrándose un tanto en el bosque, hasta que la encontró apoyada en elñ tronco de un árbol, debió suponer que Inuyasha la seguiría como lo había hecho las noches anteriores, suplicaba por que no lo hiciera, pero ya no podía resistir mas, estaba desocupando su estomago a causa de las nauseas que no querían abandonarla, cuando sintió una preocupada voz tras de ella.

-Que tienes Kagome?...- pregunto acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de una encorvada muchacha, que no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal, ni en la pero de sus borracheras, que también las tuvo.

-Kagome, dime que puedo hacer?...- insistía el hanyou con verdadera preocupación, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, al ver en este estado a la muchacha surgió en él una pequeña sospecha que lo estaba devorando – dime… - insistía sin recibir la mas mínima respuesta ya que Kagome estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no devolver el intestino, ya que su estomago hacía mucho que no contenía nada.

-Kagome… que puedo hacer? – volvió a decir y esta vez la respuesta no se dejo esperar.

-Creo que ya haz hecho demasiado, te lo aseguro…- se movió a modo de que él la soltara probablemente se lo habría gritado, por que su insistencia la tenía fastidiada, pero no le quedaban energías, en ese momento apoyo ambas manos en el tronco, respirando suavemente para contener los impulsos de su estomago, mientras que Inuyasha abría enormemente sus ojos, comprendía lo que ella intentaba decirle, pues de algún modo lo vivió anteriormente con Sango, la que estuvo de aquel mismo color pálido que ahora traía Kagome, culpando en todo instante a Miroku de su molesta situación, recordaba perfectamente la imagen de la taijina apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contener su estomago.

-Kagome… tu…? – la pregunta no salía de sus labios, era una mezcla impresionante de sentimientos, entre incredulidad, felicidad y una enorme incertidumbre y si ella no quería, ella se iba a casar con ese humano?...

Noto como la mujer comenzaba a apoyar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sin levantar la mirada y de pronto, lagrimas?... OH, Kami, Probablemente esto significaba un gran problema para ella, no pudo evitar volver a tomar sus hombros, esta vez para conducirla de modo que quedara frente a él, ella se dejo, pero en el momento en que Inuyasha intento levantar su rostro para mirar sus ojos, ella lo esquivo, manteniendo la mirada baja, pero esta vez aferrándose a su pecho, el hanyou sin esperar mucho mas, la apretó entre sus brazos mientras ella dejaba caer todas las lagrimas que se había guardado, susurrando entre ellas algo que él no comprendía.

-Nunca podrás volver a amarme…- dijo entre sollozos ahogados, muy bajito, él sentía en su corazón la angustia de aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar la necesidad de saber a que se debía, así que tomo su rostro con ambas manos y sin aceptar una negativa de parte de ella la miro buscando una respuesta en aquellos, para él, siempre hermosos ojos oscuros.

-Que sucede Kagome?...- le dijo con una ternura que lograría que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos si no fuera porque lo que la agobiaba no le permitía sentirlo suyo aún.

-Ay… Inuyasha..hay tanto que no sabes… tanto de mi que desconoces…- dijo esto con una tristeza enorme.

-Entonces cuéntame…

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XVI

**Lo que perdí**

-Ay… Inuyasha..hay tanto que no sabes… tanto de mi que desconoces…- dijo esto con una tristeza enorme.

-Entonces cuéntame…

Inuyasha y apretando con fuerza sus vestimentas intentaba musitar palabras que él oiría perfectamente, el hanyou por su parte la aferro a su cuerpo intentando darle confianza para comenzar con su relato, que de alguna manera presentía que sería doloroso, tanto para ella recordarlo, como para él conocerlo, "… entonces cuéntame…"aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente haciendo eco en ella, era una gran tentativa, contarle todo lo sucedido, pero le temía tanto a que aquellos dorados ojos que la habían observado con ternura y comprensión terminaran rasgando su pecho con desprecio, desprecio que de algún modo sentía que se había ganado, pero aún así comenzó su relato y al paso de los dolorosos recuerdos ella iba describiéndole con detalle cada momento vivido, lo cierto es que sentía como la sangre circulaba lenta y dolorosamente por sus venas, como si fuera espesa y densa.

Las palabras fluían resignadas y él prestaba a ellas toda su atención, relatando el modo como por semanas luego de su partida se estaba dejando morir, casi sin consumir alimentos, abandonando su cuerpo sobre la cama adoptando una inercia que tenía a su familia al borde de la desesperación, nada de lo que hacía cambiaba la situación, ni la visita de sus amigos de la escuela, ni los pequeños regalos que su madre le traía, que en el pasado le habrían causado gran alegría, ni siquiera el amoroso jugueteo de Buyo con su cola en el rostro, el único momento en que la señora Higurashi se sentía algo mas tranquila, era cuando estaba junto a ella su amiga Ayumi, la que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo a su lado leyéndole hermosas historias, su rostro demacrado y su cabello opaco, tanto como su piel, daban claras muestras de lo que habitaba en su alma, desolación, su madre incluso llego a barajar la idea de internarla en alguna institución que pudiera ayudarla, pues ella ya no tenía armas para combatir el abandono en el que se había sumido…Hasta que de pronto un día en el que se levanto sin muchas fuerzas al baño, se quedo apoyada en el borde del mueble que estaba bajo el espejo y observo en él sus hundidos ojos, su brillo ya no existía estaba tan débil que le costaba incluso articular palabras, sus pensamientos eran ahora un torrente de ideas confusas, en instantes comenzó a sentir una desagradable sensación en su estomago, acompañado de un horrible mareo, como si no pudiera soportar los deseos de vaciar el inexistente contenido en el y entonces como una chispa de lucidez que inundo sus sentidos, recordé que su período ya estaba atrasado, no sabía bien por cuanto, sintió como la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, dándole la sensación de un frío sepulcral a todo su cuerpo y entonces ya no pudo evitar mas el reflejo en su estomago, que se hacía cada vez mas inevitable.

Una vez que aquella espantosa sensación disminuyo, se encontró con el rostro afligido de su amiga, que pronunciaba, probablemente palabras de preocupación que ella simplemente no lograría escuchar, hacía mucho que sus sentidos habían perdido agudeza, solo se limito a pedirle que corriera a la tienda y le trajera un "test", debía saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Positivo… - fue lo que logro musitar y por primera vez en todo este tiempo de oscuridad un hilo de luz se dejo ver en sus ojos, estaba nuevamente esperanzada, el amor que le tenía a aquel hanyou, estaba floreciendo en su interior, dando pasó a una posibilidad de vida para ella.

Ayumi se sorprendió al notar la pequeña sonrisa en el pálido y hundido rostro, su amiga estaba volviendo, lo podía sentir, Kagome miro la bandeja con frutas, jugos, galletas, plagada de sanos alimentos, que su madre se empeñaba en dejar junto a ella cada día, habiendo algunos en que los recipientes volvían a la cocina en las mismas condiciones en que habían salido, a lo mas con algún pequeñísimo trozo menos, pero esta vez extendió su mano y tomo uno de ellos, una roja y apetecible manzana y comenzó a comerla en silencio, bajo la mirada alentadora de su amiga, con calma trituraba y con dificultad intentaba pasar el alimento, pero su estomago no lograba resistir mas de dos mordidas, antes de devolver el contenido, el largo tiempo de ayuno , había logrado terminar con él convirtiéndolo en un órgano inútil.

Horas mas tarde, una vez que la muchacha que solía acompañarla, se había marchado y en casa ya todos reposaban, se escabullo apoyada en las paredes descansando por tramos, en dirección al pozo, sabía que era probable que él no se interesara en lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, pero sentía que debía comunicárselo, lo cierto es que no le importaba tener que enfrentar la situación sola, lo único que le hacía realmente feliz era saber que la semilla del ser que ella mas amaba se encontraba creciendo en su vientre.

Una vez que logro con mucho esfuerzo bajar por la escaleras del pozo, comprendió que este no se abriría por mayores que fueran sus esfuerzos, recordó entonces que no poseía ningún fragmento, o al menos es lo ella creía, y que de ese modo no había forma de cruzar, como había podido omitir aquello, se arrodillo derramando profundas y atormentadas lagrimas… en cuestión de minutos se vio hundida en un charco de sangre.

Fue lo último que recordó de aquel día , luego de ello despertó en una clínica, completamente rodeada de máquinas que intentaban devolverle la salud, " su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado como para sostener a una criatura…", dijo el médico dirigiendo estas palabras a la madre de la joven, mientras cerraba una bitácora medica que luego colgó al final de la cama.

Pasaron días antes que la muchacha ya bastante mejorada físicamente, gracias a los cuidados profesionales, regreso a su casa con variados medicamentos que le habían recetado para mantenerla mas tranquila, al menos hasta que el especialista que la estaba tratando decidiera lo contrario, fue entonces, cuando abatida por completo y sin encontrar un motivo para existir decidió sobre medicarse mientras tomaba un baño de tina… si no hubiera sido por la oportuna visita de Ayumi, este habría sido su final, definitivamente Kami no la quería con él, la había rescatado de la muerte ya dos veces, sin contar la cantidad de oportunidades en las que casi perdió la vida en la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

-Lo perdí! – le grito con todas las fuerzas que encontró, ya no soportaba mas con aquel secreto que le había estado devorando las entrañas, mas aún ahora que estaba aquí en el Sengoku otra vez, siendo presa de todos sus recuerdos, de la culpa que sentía por no haberse cuidado, por no haber previsto que podía llevar en el vientre un hijo de Inuyasha.

No sabía como tomar lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía tan confundida entre sus sentimientos de alegrías nuevas y tristezas pasadas, que se aferraban a ella con insistencia, cortándole inclusive la respiración sin poder evitar, exteriorizar los pensamientos que agobiaban su mente.

-Quería tanto ese bebé, tanto… si solo hubiera sabido antes… no me habría importado tenerlo sola… era parte de ti, maldición … lo quería … - las palabras salía ahogadas de su garganta, entre sollozos que no lograba controlar, evitaba en todo momento cruzar su mirada con los dorados ojos de su amado, no sería capaz de soportar el desprecio, ella había sido la culpable de que ese bebé no naciera, nadie mas que ella…y con cada nueva recriminación que se hacía mas lagrimas caían desde sus ojos inundando por completo su rostro.

-Fue mi culpa… - decía mientras sentía como sus piernas se iban debilitando amenazando con dejarla caer en cualquier momento, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba – … si solo… si yo…- no lograba darle fin a ninguna truncada frase -… OH Kami…

Inuyasha por su parte intentaba digerir la situación, sentía dentro la mayor ira que nunca había experimentado, mayor que la que sintió cuando se entero de la trampa que Naraku le tendió a Kikyo y a él…como había podido el egoísmo de la mujer que alguna vez amó causar tanto daño, necesitaba despojarse de este sentimiento horrible de venganza,… si tan solo ese día no la hubiera dejado marchar, nada de esto habría pasado, tarde o temprano todo se habría aclarado y no tendría un padecimiento tan enorme… sabía que la joven frente a él lo necesitaba, así como opto por el silencio, poso sus labios en la frente de una llorosa Kagome y la atrajo de la mano, para que ella se sentará junto a él.

-No llores mas – le dijo en un tono calmo intentando controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior - … no fue tu culpa…

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, sentía que le había fallado, que el haber perdido a ese niño la situaba en el peor lugar que pudiera imaginar, solo suplicaba escuchar una palabra de parte del hanyou , algo que la reivindicara en el mundo, su vida luego de aquello nunca volvió a ser igual, su carácter cambio, se volvió seria y adulta, adulta con solo dieciséis años, miro de reojo a Inuyasha que mantenía sus ojos fijos en algún lugar desconocido, su semblante era sereno, pero tenso, como si estuviera manteniendo una ardua batalla en su interior, bueno de cualquier forma ella ya sabía que a él le seria muy difícil masticar todo lo sucedido, este había sido un largo día , demasiado quizás, se movió un poco ya mas tranquila, las lagrimas se habían detenido, pero su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de las marcas dejadas por ellas, quería susurrarle lo que su corazón le gritaba, quería decirle que lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, que era su razón de vida que ahora comprendía que durante todos estos años se mantuvo adherida a aquella promesa de amor que le hizo la noche en que se unieron bajo las leyes de los youkais, que el saber que ahora estaba nuevamente floreciendo la vida dentro de ella, era simplemente una bendición de Kami, una segunda oportunidad para compartir sus día con él sabía bien que lo mejor habría sido que lo dejara solo para que pensar con tranquilidad en todo lo que ella le había relatado y concluyera finalmente algo de todo esto, pero lo cierto es que no tenía energías, ni deseos de separarse de él, solo un minuto mas… se decía, solo un minuto mas…

Con mucha dificultad se iba apaciguando la ira que se estaba anidando en su alma, sabía que en todo esto existía una única responsable y esa era Kikyo, también sabía que la joven que en ese momento comenzaba a acurrucarse tiernamente junto a él, quizás para cobijarse de la que amenazaba con ser una extrañamente fría noche o tal vez con el único propósito de encontrar un albergue para su deteriorada alma.

Por algunos instantes había tenido únicamente pensamientos para su rabia y padecimiento, que egoísta, sabía que el tiempo sin Kagome se le convirtió en una condena, pero que de ella?...era cierto ahora tenía un novio, recordó en el momento en que fijo su mirada en el anillo que aún portaba, pero no podía culparla por ello, después de lo que le había contado, no podía reprochárselo, merecía ser feliz… pero un momento… un sorpresivo pensamiento irrumpió en él, …Kagome tenía síntomas como los de Sango …y sus ojos destellaron de pronto, olvidando en cuestión de segundos todos los sentimientos negativos que amenazaron en algún momento con crear un hogar en su corazón, ella… ella estaba embarazada…

La miro esta vez buscando sus profundos ojos cafés, para poner en ellos la sonrisa mas dulce que habitara en sus labios, pero la muchacha se había dormido, el cansancio, las nauseas, aquellos dolorosos recuerdos habían logrado acabar con la escasa energía que aún le quedaba y comprendió que lo mejor sería no despertarla, este simplemente era un momento para contemplarla, la atrajo lo mas posible a su cuerpo, pero noto que ella temblaba a causa del frío imperante, decidió volver con ella al campamento, tomándola entre sus brazos con suavidad para no despertarla, no permitiría que nada mermara en ella, nada que pudiera dañarla o poner en riesgo su salud, la amaba, claro que si y esta vez se encargaría que todo estuviera bien, el sabía que ella era suya, que lo había sido siempre.

Una vez que la había acomodado en aquella bolsa en la que solía dormir, se quedo observándola bajo el silencio de la noche, pues ya todos dormían y se quedo ahí junto, acaricio su cabello y luego su mejilla, muy suavemente con el dorso de su mano, mientras los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseles víctima del cansancio.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, un nuevo movimiento de tierra los alerto abruptamente…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XVII

**Naraku´s  
**  
Al amanecer del siguiente día, un nuevo movimiento de tierra los alerto abruptamente…Kagome se puso de pie lo mas rápido posible, buscando con insistencia algo de que sostenerse, pues la sacudida era incesante , no era algo común, podía percibirse con facilidad, el ambiente estaba cargado de un extraño olor, que logro molestar a Inuyasha quien se encontraba a corta distancia, intentando encontrar algún indicio de lo que sucedía, el temblor se estaba haciendo demasiado extenso, Sango hundió su Hiraikotzu en el piso y Miroku hizo lo mismo con su báculo, esto le entregaría cierta estabilidad, Shippo se quedo junto a una Kirara, que se transformo en un gran felino de largas colas de fuego.

Antes que nadie lograra modular palabra alguna, se oyó un estruendo similar al estallido de una bomba, Kagome se cubrió instintivamente los oídos con sus manos impresionada y muy asustada, sabía que todo esto tenía relación directa con lo que había leído sobre Naraku y su plan, por Kami, que lleguemos a tiempo… era lo que musitaba muy bajito la muchacha, mientras se tumbaba de rodillas sobre la hierba producto de un nuevo estremecimiento, una nube oscura se instalo sobre sus cabezas, cubriendo gran parte del cielo, privándolos de la luz matutina, provenía de un volcán cercano.

-Ese es el lugar!...- aseguro Kagome indicando hacía el sitio desde el que provenía la consistente fumarola, mientras sus compañeros dirigían su mirada hacía el lugar que señalaba

El movimiento en lugar de disminuir se acentuó aun mas, provocando en cuestión de segundos, que se abrieran profundas grietas en la tierra, Miroku y Shippo con muchísima agilidad lograron esquivar las que los amenazaban, en tanto Kirara rescataba a una confusa taijina, Kagome alcanzo a voltear, para ver tras de si, múltiples de ellas que se abrían paso devorando la hierba, provocando de este modo que uno de los enormes árboles que los rodeaban cediera, amenazando con caer sobre la joven que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograría escapar, cuando de pronto se encontró con el aire enrarecido golpeando su rostro, elevada varios metros del piso, giro solo0 un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con la dorada mirada de un hanyou que la aferraba por la cintura firmemente, siempre fue igual y ahora no existía alteración en ello, él la protegía y que segura se sentía en sus brazos, por un segundo se olvido por completo de la situación que la rodeaba, del descubrimiento del engaño de Kikyo, de la dolorosa historia que tuvo que relatarle, del novio que había dejado en su época, solo por unos segundos se olvido por completo de todo lo que había agobiado a su corazón, para sentirse embriaga de un hermoso sentimiento de esperanza que veía ante sus ojos con largos cabellos plateados y un dorado mirar, que llevaba por nombre Inuyasha.

Estas sonriendo pequeña, se escuchaba en el silencio de sus pensamientos, que será lo que habita en tu mente?... pensaras al igual que yo, en lo bien que se siente tenerte así otra vez?...aquellos segundos, habían sido adoptados por él también, solo por los instantes que se mantuvieron en el aire, como volando sumidos en sus sentimientos mas profundos, en sus deseos de permanecer por siempre unidos, solo por aquellos segundos, sintió que la pesadilla que ella le contara el día anterior, el engaño creado por una despechada Kikyo, el idiota del novio que había dejado en su época, al recordarlo no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, "el muy ingenio pensaría que él la dejaría volver con él", nada, nada importaba, mas que tenerla entre sus brazos, para cuidarla y amarla por una eternidad.

Una vez que pusieron los pies nuevamente en la tierra, comprendieron que debían conservar esos sentimientos en su alma, atesorarlos hasta que llegara el momento de incorporarlos nuevamente a sus vidas, por ahora debían concentrarse en eliminar el mal… miraron el paisaje ante ellos comprendieron el desolador futuro que los esperaba si no conseguían terminar con la amenaza.

Luego del desolador paisaje, el grupo se unió para planear la continuación del viaje, Kagome les hablo finalmente de lo que decía el diario de Kikyo con respecto al mal creado por su antiguo rival… Sango y Miroku montaron en el lomo de la fiel Kirara dispuestos a partir, Shippo al notar que sobre el hermoso felino quedaba lugar solo para uno mas, le indico a Kagome que lo utilizara, de cualquier manera él era mucha mas rápido que ella en tierra, quizás no igualaba la velocidad de Inuyasha , pero tenía un promedio bastante bueno.

-Déjalo - intervino el hanyou en el momento en el que el kitzune le proponía a la muchacha que montara sobre el lomo de la criatura – ella va conmigo – concluyo decidido

Lo cierto es que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia se habría enfadado muchísimo por la forma en que él disponía de ella, como si no pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, pero muy al contrario, se sentía feliz de comprender que solo el deseo de protegerla era lo que lo motivaba, era su particular forma de decirle, " yo cuido de ti".

Cuando se encontraron a los pies del volcán comprendieron que la tarea se haría muy difícil, así que el único pensamiento que debía habitar su mente, era la forma en que se desharían de Naraku.

Comenzaron a rodear el lugar, con el fin de encontrar la entrada de la que les hablaba Kikyio en su diario, pero los temblores habían modificado completamente el lugar y nada concordaba con la descripción entregada por la sacerdotisa, así que Kagome decidió desertar de la idea de continuar buscando por este medio y presto total atención a sus instintos de miko y comenzó a buscar el acceso, lo que le resulto bastante efectivo, ya que solo tardo unos minutos en dar con el lugar, que se encontraba cubierto por una delgada capa de rocas que habían resbalado desde la cima de la montaña debido a los movimientos subterráneos, Inuyasha con un ataque controlado de su colmillo de acero, logro abrirse camino y comenzaron a ingresas en un oscuro túnel que no permitía ver nada en lo absoluto, así que Shippo fue quien se ofreció a encabezar el grupo encendiendo una luminosa llama azul en la palma de su mano izquierda, la que los ayudo a vislumbrar el camino, luego Miroku junto a Sango que llevaba en su regazo a una no menos asustada Kirara y tras ellos Kagome junto a Inuyasha, que lograba percibir perfectamente el temor que experimentaba la muchacha junto a él, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y acerco suavemente su mano la de su mujer enlazándola y ejerciendo en ella una pequeña presión que logro calmar en algo la incertidumbre que se comenzaba a apoderar de los sentidos de la joven.

No llevaban la cuenta de los minutos que habían transcurrido recorriendo aquel oscuro pasadizo, el hanyou no soltaba en ningún momento la delgada mano de Kagome, que lo apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza como intentando disipar su angustia con aquel acto, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que encontrarían en este lugar los llevaría sin duda arriesgar sus vidas, acaso no existía un modo mas fácil de vivir en este lugar, se pregunto, siempre desde que vino al Sengoku, había estado su vida en peligro, … suspiro mientras Inuyasha la observo de reojo, sabía bien que la muchacha estaba mas asustada de lo que nunca estuvo, pero el no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera si debía de dar su vida a cambio de que ella estuviera a salvo, con gusto lo haría, su elegante figura levemente iluminada por la luz que los guiaba, era una muestra fiel de la veracidad de sus pensamientos.

Ya se distinguía una tenue luz de color anaranjado, que les indicaba el final de aquel eterno túnel, se aproximaron con sigilo, pues no sabían bien con lo que se encontrarían y claro que la sorpresa para cada uno fue enorme, al encontrarse con miles de capullos, unos al lados de los otros, como un invernadero, esperando la luz que los ayudaría a nacer, vigilados con insistencia por unos enormes insectos que se veían atemorizantes, Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca intentando ahogar un grito de espanto que se quedo atrapado entre sus labios y sus dedos.

-Por Kami…- fue lo que musito con un horror que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo, sentía el hielo recorrerle el cuerpo, de que forma esperaba Kikyo que ella pudiera eliminar todo aquello?… por Kami no lo lograré se repetía en su mente.

-Tranquila, lo haremos – fue lo que le dijo el hanyou mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha obligándola a volver de su letargo, ella lo miro algo extraviada y suavemente asintió como comprendiendo la fortaleza de las palabras que él le dirigía, mas allá de que Inuyasha tuviera razón, ella le agradecía su deseo de entregarle calma, pero lo cierto es que por mas que se esforzara la única forma de que la calma volviera a ella, sería terminando definitivamente con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naraku.

Kagome asintió nuevamente ante las palabras del hanyou, esta vez con una certeza mayor, definitivamente no estaba aquí para paralizarse ante el macabro espectáculo que tenía en frente, ya no importaba quien o quienes eran los responsables de aquello, lo unico que ahora debía primar, era terminar con ello.

La muchacha adelanto el paso con el mismo sigilo con que habían avanzado hasta el final del túnel y observo con detención el lugar, debía buscar la perla, tal como se lo había dicho Kikyo esa era su única carta de triunfo, sabía bien que esta al unirse con los otros os fragmentos restantes sería la que acabaría con toda esta podredumbre.

-Ahí esta – dijo indicando un lugar al centro de los demás capullos, era uno de un tamaño mayor, que su capacidad de ver los fragmentos le indicaba – Inuyasha dame el fragmento – le solicito sin mirarlo extendió su mano sin perder de vista el lugar que acababa de descubrir.

-Si …- respondió este con algo de curiosidad, él jamás le dijo a Kagome que llevaba un fragmento con él, pero no debía de extrañarle que ella lo supiera, era el fragmento que Kikyo guardaba junto al diario, él cuando dejo a la sacerdotisa cerca de la aldea de Kaede, antes de su muerte, fue en busca de este para guardarlo en un lugar mas seguro, al morir Naraku años atrás pensaron que el resto de la perla se había desintegrado junto con él, pero ahora sabía bien que no era así.

La muchacha arrojo una de sus flechas, que hizo extensa una fulgurante luz de color rosa intenso, la que vino a formar una especie de cúpula les permitía el paso a los enormes insectos que resguardaban la prole de aquel repugnante ser que les había hecho la vida imposible, ayudado por un sin fin de artes oscuras, jugando con deleite, con los sentimientos.

Una vez que logro su cometido se adelanto sin previó aviso saltando fuera del túnel que estaba a varios centímetros del piso dirigiéndose hacía el lugar que les había indicado anteriormente.

-Espera!...- fue la reacción inmediata y furiosa de un hanyou que estaba siendo dejado atrás, no es que la muchacha estuviera actuando apresuradamente, era solo que sabía que el tiempo con el que contaban no era mucho el campo de energía que había logrado formar, resistiría lo suficiente como para llegar al sitio en el que se encontraba la perla.

Kagome se volteo a mirarlo como instándolo a que se apresurara y este algo molesto comprendió, le indico que subiera a su espalda y la muchacha acepto sin mucho rodeo, de este modo seguidos por el resto de la compañía se acercaron al lugar en el que se alzaba un gran capullo de color grisáceo que permitía ver en su interior un cuerpo humano, envuelto en posición fetal, su espalda tenía una extraña figura que no se lograba distinguir plenamente y en una de sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas sobre su pecho, la perla se Shikkon.

La muchacha se acerco lo mas posible a la masa que tenía en frente y se dispuso a introducir su mano en ella, la consistencia era muy viscosa, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto que demostraba lo poco agradable que se sentía aquella textura, tuvo que empujar con mayor energía para meter el brazo poco mas arriba del codo y de este modo alcanzar la mano que sostenía la perla… y lo logro, palpo el contorno de los dedos que sostenían la preciada joya y se dispuso a tomarla, cuando de pronto fue firmemente sostenida por la muñeca, sus ojos se abrieron en forma desorbitada, sintió el hielo correr por su espalda.

-Inuyasha! – fue lo único que logro decir antes de sumergirse en la viscosa masa, atraía por aquel ser en su interior.

-Kagome! – grito él por su parte, intentando meter su mano dentro para sostener a la muchacha y arrebatarla de su apresador, pero no lo logro la consistencia viscosa del capullo se torno en cuestión de segundos en una dura esfera cuyo interior se volvió líquidointento golpearla con su puño fuertemente cerrado, pero tampoco fue de utilidad, todo esto sucedía ante la mirada atónita de Shippo, Sango y Miroku.

Inuyasha comprendiendo el riesgo que corría decidió arrojar unos de sus ataques con colmillo de acero, para liberar de este modo a la joven que ya casi perdía por completo el color envuelta en aquel líquido… Bakuriuja!... exclamo con desesperación, se había prometido que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a Kagome, menos ahora.

La esfera recibió el ataque en pleno, formándose una fisura en un costado, la que se fue acrecentando debido a la presión del liquido dentro de ella y de pronto estallo, liberando a la muchacha y al hombre junto a ella, Kagome se quedo arrodillada tosiendo para expulsar el liquido que había tragado mientras Inuyasha de acercaba revisándola para ver si no tenía alguna lesión producto del ataque, luego al levantar la vista se halló con el hombre completamente desprovisto de vestimenta y sus rasgos eran exactos a los de Naraku!...

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XVIII

**Te salvaré  
**  
… al levantar la vista se halló con el hombre completamente desprovisto de vestimenta y sus rasgos eran exactos a los de Naraku!...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Inuyasha – fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de este nuevo Naraku, sin duda, había sido creado conservando los recuerdos y el negro corazón del anterior.

El hanyou gruñó ante la malévola sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su enemigo, se puso de pie protegiendo a Kagome, que aún estaba algo aturdida con la situación, temía lo peor, no permitiría que este engendro del mal dañara lo mas preciado que poseía, puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de colmillo de acero, en posición de batalla, dispuesto a defender lo que consideraba suyo, los demás se mantenían a corta distancia por lo que pudiera suscitarse, se les hacía cada vez mas difícil respirar, era como si el aire se atorara en sus gargantas, era la presión en el ambiente la que no les permitía llenar por completo sus pulmones, el silencio se había apoderado del lugar y la expectación se hacía insostenible, no sabían que nuevo ataque podría efectuar Naraku en este nuevo cuerpo, que aunque no variaba demasiado del antiguo, por alguna razón que no comprendían el temor se hacía presente en ellos, algo escondía este personaje.

No alcanzaron a aclarar sus sospechas, cuando de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos a excepción del recién llegado a la fiesta, la barrera que Kagome había creado para retener a los insectos se comenzó a desvanecer dando paso a estos, en ese mismo instante la inminente batalla dio inicio, Naraku extendió un tentáculo salido desde aquella marca en su espalda, para atacar al hanyou que estaba frente a él, esperando algo como eso, Miroku comenzó a defenderse de los insectos que ha pesar de ser muchísimos, no representaban gran problema a la hora de eliminarlos, pero si les estaban quitando demasiado tiempo, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, ayudaban al exterminio de aquellos intrusos, mientras que Inuyasha luchaba embravecidamente con Naraku, quien ya estaba mostrando su nuevo potencial de batalla, cada vez, uno tras otro los tentáculos brotaban desde su espalda, cuatro para ser exactos, los que junto con sus brazos y piernas formaban ocho extremidades, las ocho patas de una araña.

Kagome comenzó a concentrar su energía en el fragmento que tenía en su mano intentando con sus poderes atraer a su igual, que permanecía alojado en su pecho, resultaba muy difícil obtener la concentración que requería entre el sonido del báculo de Miroku, las llamas azules de Shippo, el sonido del hiraikotzu de Sango cortando el aire y la espada de Inuyasha que golpeaba una y otra vez los tentáculos de Naraku, quien una vez que puso la perla de Shikkon en el centro de su pecho, dejándola levemente manifestada, logro que sus extremidades se transformaran en un duro metal, difícil de cortar incluso para colmillo de acero.

Kagome por su parte comenzaba a experimentar un dolorosa extracción del fragmento que permanecía en ella, quitándole el aire por momentos, el hanyou no pudo evitar observarla a pesar de la batalla, le preocupaba la muchacha, pero aquella simple mirada, aquel segundo en el que desvió la vista para observar a la joven, basto para que Naraku le diera un certero e inquietante golpe demasiado cerca de su corazón, atravesó su pecho de lado a lado, Kagome solo arrojo un grito de histeria al ver al joven que ahora yacía inconsciente.

-No Inuyasha!...- fue lo único que logro salir de su garganta en el momento exacto en que el fragmento incrustado en su pecho se libero de su prisión, Kagome soltó el aire, como aliviando la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo, miro a Naraku que mantenía aquella horrorosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus amigos reaccionaron ante el grito de espanto que arrojo su amiga, pero se vieron imposibilitados de ir en su rescate, pues el contingente de insectos, parecía aumentar a cada momento, la verdad es que no se explicaban de donde salían tantos de ellos.

Naraku aprovechando lo indefenso que se encontraba el hanyou en ese momento, sangrando de manera alarmante, extendió uno de sus tentáculos rodeando el cuerpo lánguido de su enemigo y de este modo alzarlo, ciertamente Kagome no tenía muy claro que pretendía el youkai maligno, con aquel acto, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería nada bueno, la única finalidad de ese ser en este mundo era la destrucción y el sufrimiento, así que con una rapidez que brotaba en ella solo en situaciones extremas, la muchacha tomo el arco que llevaba en su espalda y una de las flechas que tenía junto el y apunto directo a la perla casi completa que tenia Naraku en su pecho, purificando el aire a su paso acercándose certera al lugar que había sido enviada, pero su sorpresa fue amplia al ver como la flecha a pesar de la energía que llevaba, no lograba atravesar una especie de coraza que el engendro aquel había creado, la flecha brillaba y destellaba intentando traspasar hasta su objetivo, mientras que Naraku con todas sus extremidades abiertas reía a carcajadas, mostrándose ante la joven e indicándole que no había nada que pudiera dañarlo.

Kagome comenzó a sudar frío al ver como su mejor flecha había caído sin hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño a su enemigo, como podría entonces unir los fragmentos que en este momento oprimía en su mano, miraba con impotencia el cuerpo de su amado hanyou en manos de la ponzoña de Naraku… maldición … pensó, el no permitiría que a ella le sucediera nada y ella le correspondería, claro que si, de alguna manera lograría rescatarlo de esta situación y adquiriendo una fuerza que inclusive a ella le resultaba asombrosa se puso de pie observo los fragmentos en su mano y los unió a la punta de una de sus flechas, elevando una oración a Kami, para que su plan funcionara.

Naraku en ese mismo instante, se disponía a darle el golpe final a un desfallecido Inuyasha que comenzaba a abrir con dificultad sus ojos, haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse del fuerte lazo que lo mantenía prisionero de aquel maldito y entonces se alerto, donde estaba Kagome, estaba bien, acaso este maldito la habría dañado?... pero todas sus inquietudes se tranquilizaron en el momento en que diviso a la muchacha en posición de ataque, pero por Kami… que intenta hacer, pensó

-Este será tu final, híbrido! – fue lo que exclamo e Inuyasha no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al ser que lo apresaba intentando con mayor ahínco liberarse – serás testigo de la muerte de este despreciable hanyou – dijo despectivamente dirigiéndose a la joven que lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con una simple flecha si la anterior no lo había dañado en lo mas mínimo, por que ahora sería diferente?...

-Pues ese hanyou es mío, - Inuyasha sin perder la alerta que tenía frente al inminente ataque de Naraku, movió sus orejas al oír tales palabras de los labios de Kagome – me costo mucho recuperarlo y no lo volveré a perder por tu causa – concluyo

-Entonces aquí, estoy – dijo entre un sin fin de carcajadas, abriendo nuevamente sus extensiones y ofreciéndole a la joven su pecho descubierto, completamente confiado que en esta oportunidad al igual que la anterior nada sucedería.

Kagome respondió en forma inmediata al ofrecimiento del nocivo ser frente a ella, no podía perder la oportunidad que el mismo le estaba ofreciendo en este momento, así que como el arco se mantenía tensado entre sus manos, lo único que debía hacer era soltar aquella flecha en la que iban depositadas todas las cortas oraciones que alcanzo a elevar además de todas sus esperanzas y por que no decirlo las de sus amigos también, la saeta surcaba el aire mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, llevando consigo un cargamento que se había convertido en su unida posibilidad de victoria, Naraku la esperaba confiado, una torpe chiquilla aprendiz de sacerdotisa no sería nunca capaz de terminar con él, … la flecha impacto justo en el blanco, tanto o mas certera que la anterior, pero no lograba abrirse paso a través de la coraza que cubría el pecho del youkai.

-Corre Kagome! – fue lo que grito con todas sus fuerzas el hanyou, entre las risas ensordecedoras de su apresador, al ver que el plan de la joven había fracasado, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice, - maldición Kagome, corre! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha con el mismo resultado, acaso la impresión había paralizado a la muchacha, se preguntaba, pero de pronto se sintió cegado por una potente luz de color rosa que comenzó a brotar desde el lugar en el que se encontraba la perla.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, cuando la risa de Naraku que se había convertido en un estruendo que reinaba por todo el lugar, se apago, Inuyasha fue liberado sin mayor esfuerzo acercándose rápidamente a la muchacha que continuaba observando la situación, el ser que hasta minutos atrás les parecía casi invencible, comenzó a derretirse dejando sobre el piso una viscosa masa la perla quedo completa y suspendida en el aire, esperando la mano de su guardiana, Kagome se acerco y la tomo con delicadeza aprisionándola con su puño y retrocediendo con premura, pues la masa en la que se había convertido el monstruosos ser, comenzó a incinerarse por si misma, mientras el resto e los capullos y los insectos custodios corrían la misma suerte, parecía que finalmente podrían respirar aliviados y olvidarse del mal que significaba el nombre Naraku, pero no todo podía ser tan fácil, el una de las paredes de la enrome cueva, se escucho un bullicio que los alerto y de pronto, notaron como comenzaba a fundirse la roca, así que sin mas preámbulo Inuyasha utilizo varios ataques con colmillo de acero haciendo una salida de emergencia improvisada, ya que el camino que había utilizado para llegar no les daría el tiempo que necesitaban para escapar.

Una vez ya fuera del peligro, retozaban nuestros amigos a la orilla de un hermosos lago, que reconfortante era ver que nada había cambiado en el Sengoku, mas que le erupción de aquel volcán que al fin solo sirvió para dejar bien enterrado cualquier vestigio de Naraku, la escena era tranquilizadora, Shippo quedaba boca abajo durmiendo tirado literalmente sobre la hierba junto a Kirara como una pequeña gatita que estaba también estirada junto a él, Sango y Miroku tenían sus pies metidos en la reconfortante agua cristalina mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban apoyados, como ya tantas veces a lo largo de este recorrido, en el tronco de un árbol.

-Kagome yo quisiera…- no logro terminar con lo que intentaba decir, cuando sintió los suaves dedos de la muchacha sosteniendo las palabras dentro de su boca.

-Aun no…- le indico como adivinando lo que el hanyou quería decirle, con sus ojos brillantes y dulces, había recuperado aquel hermosos destello que poseía – hay cosas que debo arreglar – le indico acariciando luego su mejilla, el tomo la mano y la acerco delicadamente a sus labios para depositar en ella un beso, el beso que debía esperar por sus labios, pero ya la había esperado tanto y sabía bien que podría esperarla por siempre.

-Esta bien…- respondió con toda calma, una calma que probablemente había adquirido con los años, volteo a observar a sus amigos y sonrió levemente, sentía que ahora si podía llenar sus pulmones a plenitud, había dejado de ser un jovencito irreflexivo e impetuoso, ahora ya era un hombre.

Kagome viajo a su época a arreglar los asuntos que tenía pendientes y a pesar de que Inuyasha no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarla partir, lo hizo, lo cierto es que a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que ese novio que ella había dejado, se quedara esperando por siempre, pero sabía que a su mujer le gustaba hacer las cosas correctamente, aunque un dejo de celos se dibujo en su rostro al imaginar las artimañas que podía utilizar aquel hombre que parecía tan interesado n "unirse" a su mujer, para que ella permaneciera junto a él, pero prefirió ignorar al menos en parte sus temores, por su parte haría un pequeño viaje y seguro estaría de vuelta antes que Kagome regresara pues ella aseguro que volvería en el transcurso de dos días.

Al volver luego de haber ido a rescatar un preciado tesoro que hacía ocho años le había pedido a Totosai que le forjara y que debido a las circunstancias prontamente le solicito guardara, llego junto a sus amigos, esperando que la mujer que llenaba por completo todos sus sentidos apareciera muy pronto llenando el aire con ese inconfundible aroma a "ella", pero al entrar en a la cabaña se encontró con una aceleradísima Sango y las caras de Shippo y Miroku con una expresión francamente inexplicable.

-Debes correr con Kagome, ella dijo algo de una boda y que debía ir – lo cierto es que ni ella comprendía muy bien el recado que le estaba dando al hanyou, solo sabía que Kagome había insistido en que él partiera –

Kagome?... una boda?... es que acaso ella se casaría finalmente con ese novio suyo…?

-Maldición!... sabía que no debía dejarla ir…

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XIX

**La boda**

El hanyou se disponía a cruzar la puerta en dirección al pozo, cuando la voz de Sango interrumpió su partida, el se volteó ante la llamada y ella le entregó una parte de la perla de Shikkon que Kagome había dejado para que él pudiera cruzar a su época, la tomo, la observo con detención y luego la encerró en su mano y se dirigió al encuentro de la mujer que le llevaba quitando el sueño por tantos años.

-Maldición yo sabía que no debía dejarte partir – dejaba que sus pensamiento fluyeran a través de sus labios, sentía que el corazón se le oprimía ante la sola idea de que ese novio que Kagome dejo en su tiempo lo hubiera convencido de permanecer junto a él, no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de ese tal Yuko, besando con intensidad a la muchacha, la noche en que él la siguió – ggrrrrrr- gruñía con enfado al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible, acaso algún día terminaría este caída al abismo que le significaba en algunos momentos su amor por aquella mujer, definitivamente estos sentimientos humanos serían su perdición.

Sango por su parte se quedó junto a su esposo y sus hijos que jugaban rodeando a las dos figuras… me habré olvidado de algo?... se preguntaba y chasqueo los dedos como recordando un pequeño gran detalle que se le escapó.

Una vez que se encontraba en la época de Kagome, el hanyou cruzo el amplio espacio entre el pequeño templo y la ventana de la habitación de la joven, una vez que entró en ella, no pudo evitar sentirse golpeado por un sin fin de recuerdos, este lugar estaba tan lleno de sus momentos con Kagome, todas aquellas situaciones que le fueron revelando poco a poco, lo que habitaba en su corazón, aquel amor profundo y sincero que comenzó a crecer en su interior por aquella dulce chiquilla que ahora ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, se acerco a la cama que mantenía una colcha de color rosa, como años atrás cuando el venía por las noches y la arropaba, para que no volviera a pescar otra gripe, como la de aquella vez, acarició suavemente el lugar en el que ella dormiría de estar en cu cuarto y no pudo evitar imaginar las desgarradoras escenas que ella le relatará sobre la enorme tristeza en su alma a creerse engañada por él, se recostó sobre aquel lugar y por unos instantes olvido su premura por llegar a ella, pues en estos momentos ya la tenía con él , en sus pensamientos, llenos de Kagome, una solitaria lagrima se asomo por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras un doloroso relato oído solo días antes, llego a su mente.

-Mi hijo… - susurro, recordando a aquella criatura que no llego a nacer, pero de pronto se incorporo abruptamente – mi hijo – repitió en un tono mas seguro y lleno de decisión recordando el estado en el que se encontraba Kagome, es que acaso ese maldito pensaba quedarse con su mujer y con su hijo también, no pudo evitar sofreír maliciosamente al imaginar la cara de aquel sujeto al ver un bebe con orejas como las suyas.

Se lanzo escaleras a bajo para encontrarse con la madre de Kagome, que lejos de saludarlo con la ternura que lo hacía siempre o propinarle quizás alguna severo sermón por lo sucedido con su hija, lo volteo en dirección al cuarto de baño de la planta alta empujándolo dentro de el, y no salgas hasta que estés bien limpio, fue lo que oyó del otro lado de la puerta, algo extraño estaba sucediendo en esta casa, eso era seguro, pero si quería averiguarlo primero debía darse aquel famoso baño en el que Kagome insistía cuando lo tenía en su época, sus piro por adelantado cuando tras la puerta escucho nuevamente la voz de la sra. Higurashi.

-Apresúrate, ella ya se va a casar, no querrás perdértelo verdad, - dijo divertida – aquí afuera esta tu ropa

Que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia a esta señora, se preguntaba, a él la situación no lo tenía nada contento, a medio vestir en la casa de Kagome, con la madre burlándose de que su hija se casaría con otro hombre y además quería que él lo presenciara, como pueden ser vengativas las mujeres, pensó al tiempo que se metía en la tina para salir lo antes posible.

Minutos mas tarde encontrábamos a un incomodo Inuyasha dentro de un traje formal, con Souta anudando su corbata, el hanyou no pudo evitar observar lo crecido que estaba aquel muchacho, de él solo recordaba las largas tardes frente a aquel juego de peleas que tanto disfrutaban.

-Ya esta dijo el joven, vamos, mamá y el abuelo ya deben estar allá, no podían llegar tarde, después de todo somos la única familia de la novia – dijo con liviandad, mientras que él hervía con una ira que controlaba con mucho esfuerzo, despeja de todo ella se casaría con otro, a pesar de estar esperando un hijo suyo, no pensaba interponerse, era su decisión y no era que la respetará pero estaría ahí para que ella lo viera y poder decirle lo decepcionado que se sentía.

El camino se le hizo en verdad muy largo, al salir del Templo Higurashi solo quedaban unos tímidos rayos de sol coronando las montañas en el horizonte, así que tal y como probablemente Kagome lo había previsto el hanyou se transformo en humano, para de este modo no despertar miradas curiosas entre los asistentes a la boda, que para él mas era un funeral que otra cosa, estaba dispuesto a ver sus ilusiones muertas y sabía que lo que le quedaba era enterrar cualquier posibilidad con ella, no comprendía nada en lo absoluto, solo quería comprobar que estaba equivocado que todo esto no era mas que una mala broma que le estaban haciendo, pero de que mas podría estar hablando la madre de Kagome con tal ahínco si no fuera de la boda de su hija?...

Llegaron a un hermosos templo, bastante lejos del hogar de la muchacha, habían ya muchas personas y de hecho el novio ya estaba esperando en el altar, como el y Souta llegaron retrasados, entraron por un costado que daba directo altar, de pronto el hermano de Kagome lo toma por el brazo y le indica la posición en la que debe quedar, se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, extraviado en este sitio, venía aquí en primera fila a presenciar la boda de la mujer que mas a amado en la vida y que sabe bien que jamás dejara de amar, ve como la novia avanza por el pasillo, con aquel clásico paso lento y estudiado, maldición su sentencia se hace cada vez mas dolorosa, su rostro cubierto por el velo blanco, su talle pequeño, quizás algo mas pequeño de lo que lo recordaba y ahora como broche de oro lo dejan junto a esta mujer y se voltea a mirar a la joven que con toda confianza se cuelga de su brazo, envuelta perfectamente en un traje de seda color violeta, sus dedos se entrelazan con los de él y cuando observa sus ojos, se encuentra con la hermosa mirada marrón con la que ha soñado durante tantos años… es… Kagome, su pelo estaba recogido hermosamente por los costados y llevaba prendido a el unas flores que concordaban con el tono de su vestimenta, hace un movimiento para mirar a la novia y devolverse para quedar prendado nuevamente de aquella mirada que comenzaba a cubrirse de lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de emoción y confirmar que no era su imaginación, era ella.

-Se ve preciosa no lo crees? – le dice intentando enjuagar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo pequeño que traía.

-Si lo eres…- susurro y ella quito su mirada de su amiga, para dirigirla a los ojos pardos que la observaban con adoración.

Una vez que la ceremonia y la recepción terminaron, caminaban Inuyasha y Kagome por las calles deshabitadas, con sus manos enlazadas, él traía la corbata a medio guardar en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y ella iba descalza por la hierba de aquel parque, el mismo parque al que vino a caminar durante tantos años cada vez que la tristeza por aquella separación se apoderaba de sus sentimientos.

Finalmente Inuyasha sin saberlo, termino convirtiéndose en el padrino de bodas de Ayumi, la mejor amiga que tenía Kagome en esta época, ya que Sango, quien distraídamente había olvidado aquel "pequeño" detalle de quien era la novia, se ostentaba aquel mismo título en el Sengoku, el hanyou luego de la sorpresa que le produjo aquella situación, disfruto como nunca en el tiempo de su mujer, definitivamente ella tenía un poder oculto que logro cambiar muchas cosas en su interior.

Después de aquel largo caminar, llegaron al templo que permanecía en completa oscuridad, la familia de la muchacha dormía hacía horas ya, pasaron frente al árbol sagrado, el lugar en el cual siempre terminaban de una u otra manera y el por ahora humano joven, le indico a Kagome que se acomodara en aquel asiento que utilizaban para orar junto al viejo árbol, que dejo de tener la extraña apariencia de hace algún tiempo, ella accedió sin hacer preguntas, comenzó a observar el destellante cielo, muy oscuro y cubierto por millones de luces que le daban a su rostro un tenue brillo angelical, oh, Kami, como pudo vivir por tantos años sin el aire que le entregaba la sola presencia de esta mujer en su vida, estaba ahí, ante él, cubierta por aquella suave tela de color violeta, que acentuaba perfectamente sus formas sobre su pálida piel y de pronto lo estaba mirando, puso en él aquella mirada calida y apacible que le permitía sentir que nada en el mundo lograría dañarlos nuevamente.

Inuyasha metió su mano dentro de la blanca camisa que vestía buscando algo que le produjo real curiosidad a la muchacha, de pronto aprisionaba un pequeño objeto en su puño, que colgaba de una especie de cordón de cuero o algo así, lo jalo y corto, ella lo miraba con impaciencia, abrió su mano y observo lo que tenía en ella y tomando con la mano que le quedaba libre una de las delicadas manos de ella la abrió con la palma hacia arriba y deposito en ella con suma suavidad el objeto que hasta instantes antes conservaba junto a su corazón, como intentando que retuviera por siempre algo de todo el amor que le profesaba, Kagome acerco su mano con el fin de mirar su contenido, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella esperando su reacción.

No emitía palabra alguna y él comenzaba poco a poco a inquietarse, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha que tenía su mirada baja y atenta en lo que él le había pasado, pero cuando sintió que la rozaba, lo miro y en sus ojos habían lagrimas, no podía creer lo que sucedía, Inuyasha le estaba entregando un singular anillo de compromiso, no era la emoción de ser su esposa, después de todo ella hacía mucho que se sentía su mujer, era el poder ver reflejado en aquella diminuta sortija el alma de su hanyou, aquel al que ella descubrió mucho antes que él mismo lo supiera, aquel al que amo en silencio por largo tiempo, al que amo a pesar de que lo creyó de otra, al que amo a través de las épocas logrando construir un amor invencible e inmortal, tanto que estaba segura que el ser que se gestaba en su interior volvía a ellos… OH, Kami… escucho decir a su corazón pues las palabras difícilmente saldrían de su boca, no por que no deseara decirlas, era solo por que el silencio por algunos instantes lo gobernó todo permitiéndole a las almas comunicarse sin palabras, acerco su mano al oscuro cabello de su amado y lo entrelazo en sus dedos, jugando suavemente con los hilos, él tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de la joven, aquel mismo dedo que hubiera sido ocupado hasta días atrás por una fantasía, pues lo real estaba ante sus ojos, lo sabía como lo supo siempre, ahora ya nada podría negarles el ser felices.

Se acerco urgentemente a la muchacha y justo antes de besarla, con el vaho de su aliento sobre la boca húmeda de Kagome, le susurro.

-Te amo tanto pequeña…- aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su alma, las había escuchado ya, en una situación un tanto diferente, pero con la misma intensidad que ahora.

-Te amo tanto mi hanyou…- él sabía que al referirse de ese modo a su condición de no humano y no bestia completamente, ella le estaba diciendo que así lo amaba, sin importar nada solo a él, como lo conoció y como lo fue descubriendo, entregándole incluso lecciones de amor que él jamás espero conocer.

Y el beso no se dejo esperar, comenzando con una mansa caricia que poco a poco fue encendiéndose como una llama inextinguible dejando un claro rastro de lo que el amor puede lograr, unir distancias, sortear las peores pruebas, atravesar las distancias infinitas del tiempo, lo puede absolutamente todo, cuando es del alma y solo del alma, no existe otro lugar posible, para el amor y ellos lo sabían

Meses mas tarde, se encontraban sentados en una roca que ahora tenía bastantes almohadones que le daban el aspecto de un acogedor sofá y la luz de las luciérnagas apoyada por la luz de una lámpara que la muchacha traía consigo, le permitían leer los párrafos de un grueso libro que se titulaba, "trescientos sesenta y cinco cuentos infantiles".

-… y el principe se acerco y puso un beso en…- leía con insistencia la Kagome, apoyada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha que tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella con sus manos sobre el ya abultado vientre – Inuyasha! – exclamo al notar que el hanyou estaba dormitando apoyado en uno de los almohadones del "sofa"

-Que?... que?... ya viene el bebe? – pregunto algo desorientado y alarmado, ella sonrió comprendiendo que el libro si les sería de utilidad si consideraba que había logrado dormir al hanyou.

Antes de que la muchacha dijera nada el estaba completamente exaltado, presionando suavemente con ambas manos la barriga de su mujer, sintiendo como el pequeño cachorrito según Inuyasha y la niñita según Kagome se movía dando saltos que a la madre la tenían exhausta, ella acompaño aquel acto, uniendo sus manos con las de él, ambos portaban idénticos anillos, que decían …"Te Amo"…

"Lagrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razon y ablandar hasta el mas dificil corazon, transmitir ese sentimiento especial persuador porque convenciendo no tienen rival al oir el llanto como canto puede embelezar tu destino puede igual modificar, tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer, puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar pero una lagrima te podria desarmar mas que una amenaza el llanto te dara, mas que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograras, puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar, pero una lagrima te podria desarmar"

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogo

Ocho años mas tarde, dieciséis en total desde el día "cero", iban dos personas firmemente enlazadas de sus manos, en dirección a la aldea, camino al hogar que habían construido para ellos en esta época, mas adelante corrían dos pequeños, ansiosos por encontrarse con sus amigos, que si bien se llevaban por varios años, no les costaba nada encontrar juegos en común.

-Con cuidado Takka, Yasha… no vayan a… - prefirió callarse, pues sabía que por mas que gritara no sería oída, solo dejo escapar un suave suspiro, suave como ella pensó él con infinita ternura al mirarla, no se cansaba de contemplarla a través de todos estos años ya se había convertido en una mujer completamente adulta y justo por eso, exquisita, era todo loa que podía desear, sabía que en su vida había existido mucha incertidumbre, primero cuando era un niño, que no lograba encajar en ninguna raza, por que ciertamente no era un humano, ni youkai, luego cuando se creyó enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa a la que aprendió a perdonar por todo el daño causado, aquella capacidad de perdón fue una de las tantas cosas que la mujer junto a él le enseño, le dio infinitas lecciones de valor y de amor, en todos los aspectos que la palabra cubre, por todas aquellas cosas, se sentía cada día mas dichoso de la elección hecha, compartir todos los días que Kami le proporcionara junto a Kagome, soltó el enlace, para rodear con su brazo sus hombros, la muchacha lo miro directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos ambarinos que le hablaban sin palabras, hacía cuanto que aprendió a leerlos?... no lo recordaba y la verdad no tenía importancia, correspondió al abrazo abrazándose a su cintura, que fijo su mirada en los mellizos que corrían delante de ellos y logro ver como se unían a dos pequeños mas que los abrazaban con aquella inocencia y sinceridad que se cobija en la diminutas manos de los niños.

Sus hijos habían heredado rasgos de ambos padres, pero afortunadamente nada que no pudiera pasar inadvertido en el tiempo de Kagome, de ese modo no hubo dificultad para que ellos estudiaran, la pequeña Takka, de cabellos azulados en honor a su madre, ojos verdes intensos y largas uñas, además de una agilidad unica para efectuar deportes, era una niña normal, muy suspicas y de gran talento en la artes, le gustaba la pintura y creaba cuadros preciosos en los que retrataba lo que veía en sus paseos al Sengoku, sus maestros no comprendían como al niña tenía tantos conocimientos sobre la época de las guerras civiles, ella siempre les comentaba de sus amigos, Akane, Kensuke y Shippo, el que por cierto estaba casi de nupcias con una hermosa youkai a la que conoció, pero ellos lo relacionaban con algún amigo imaginario común a su edad, Yasha por su parte compartía los mismos ojos dorados de su padre, algo poco habitual en su época, pero su representar ningún problema para su desarrollo, sus garras crecían a voluntad, demostrando de este modo que poseía capacidades mayores incluso a las del hanyou en algunos aspectos, quizás se debía a la mezcla de genes que tenía, su cabello era rubio platinado, lo que provocaba que en la escuela sus pequeñas compañeritas se pelearan por quien sería su novia cuando crecieran, al igual que su hermana destacaba ampliamente en los deportes, no había mucha variación entre ellos y un niño "normal" de la época de su madre, pero siempre que no te topes con alguno en noche de luna nueva, porque en ese instante su sangre youkai afloraba sin restricciones, ocasionándoles graves problemas a sus padres que debían lidiar con ellos justo la noche en que Inuyasha permanecía como humano, claro que ya con el tiempo y algo de ayuda por parte de Souta, encontraron con que divertirlos, ya que su tío venía a visitarlos de tanto en tanto para enseñarles los juegos de consola que tanto le gustaban, de ves en cuando se quedaba con la vista fija en su hermana y la veía intercambiar pequeños mimos con ese "orejas de perro" que tanto espero, de alguna manera siempre supo que este sería su futuro, un esposo bastante singular, una vida extraña compartida entre dos épocas, un par de hijos medio humanos y un poco mas animales que es común de los niños de su edad, pero luego sonreía para volver a concentrarse en la pantalla, comprendiendo que todo estaba en su lugar, después de todo Kagome nunca estuvo hecha para cosas demasiado normales, y entonces recordo que la boda tuvo que efectuarse de noche para que Inuyasha tuviera su forma de humano, tal y como lo hicieran con la boda relámpago de Ayumi, pues esta no alcanzo a durar un año casada, claro que ahora estaba unida al que fue novio de su hermana, Yuko, estaba seguro que Inuyasha estuvo en mas de una oportunidad a punto de asesinar al muchacho aquel, sobretodo cuando este se atrevió a amenazarlo si no hacía feliz a Kagome, se las vería con él, vio un brillo fulgurante en los ojos de este, y estaba completamente seguro que su mente creo un sin fin de ideas, para eliminar a aquel impertinente "humano", que era como Inuyasha solía referirse a los hombres que se acercaban a su hermana, de seguro sea cual fuere su plan en ese momento, Yuko, corría el mismo triste final, su cabeza estrellada contra el árbol sagrado, claro que en esa ocasión, nada los prepara para ver que con el tiempo el ex novio de la joven de oscuros cabellos, se convertiría en un gran amigo de la familia conociendo todos los secretos de esta, cuando Inuyasha vio el genuino interés que este hombre tenía por el bienestar de su esposa, el día de su boda con Ayumi, oportunidad en que el hanyou una vez mas tuvo que servir de padrino de la novia esperando con honestidad que la muchacha ya de una vez sentara cabeza, porque lo cierto es que odiaba usar traje forma, entonces Yuko entre el nerviosismo que tenía ante aquel importante paso le manifesto su alegría acompañado de un caluroso abraso, de ver al fin en los ojos de Kagome aquel brillo que tanto busco.

Esa noche regresaron al templo con los niños bastante agotados, esa se había convertido en una buena estrategia, los llevaban al Sengoku dejando que agotaran todas sus energías en víspera de luna nueva, de ese modo el sueño los abordaría muy pronto y su forma de youkai no les darían tanto trabajo.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba Inuyasha sentado a un lado de la cama de Takka la que ya tenía sus ojitos completamente cerrados, su cabellos estaba mas largo de lo normal en estas noches de un hermoso color plata, en su rostro a ambos lados dos visibles marcas de color violeta que acentuaban sus rasgos femeninos, sin duda sería una hermosa hanyou, porque sus ojos tomaban un tono tan violeta como el de sus mejillas y sus párpados recibían un sombreado natural, mientras tanto Yasha lo observaba con sus ojos a medio cerrar, permitiéndole aun ver los ambarinos luceros que en noches como estas se hacían mas notorios, sus cabellos tomaban un tono blanquecino, perdiendo por completo las hebras doradas que los cubrían el resto del tiempo, sus garras salían sin que él lograra controlarlas y dos pequeños colmillo blancos asomaban desde su boca, su rostro mostraba las mismas marcas que aparecían en su padre al convertirse en youkai.

Inuyasha terminaba ya de relatar una entretenida historia e una isla entre las nubes, piratas, un cocodrilo y niños perdidos, que por alguna razón era la preferida de ellos concluyendo así el trabajo que su mujer le había encomendado la tarea de "dormirlos", los observo bajo la tenue luz de un lamparita, su misión por esta noche ya estaba consumada, jamás pensó durante todos esos meses en que Kagome le leía con insistencia aquellas historias para niños, que le resultarían tan efectivas a la hora de que sus hijos se acostaran…buenas noches…se le escucho susurrar, mientras era aprisionado con inigualable ternura por la espalda, por aquellos brazos que le resultaban inconfundibles, además de rodearse del exquisito aroma de su mujer por que a pesar de su condición humana de esta noche percibía a la perfección.

Cerró la puerta con cautela y se volteo para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su mujer los que destellaban hermosos tonos, que le hablaban de la tranquilidad de su alma. Sus cabellos azabaches caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, el clima era grato por lo que ella traía puesta una delgada camisola como pijama, como le gustaban las prendas que ella escogía, sin lugar a dudas no entendía nada de moda, pero Kagome se veía hermosa siempre y por que negarlo, inclusive en ocasiones rezongaba de buena gana cuando ella salía con algo demasiado revelador, no vaya a ser que alguno de esos tontos humanos que deambulaban quisiera cortejarla, de solo pensarlo moría de celos, pero en momentos como este, en los que sus caricias, sus pensamientos, sus sueños, todo en ella estaba concentrado únicamente en él, olvidaba cualquier temor, pues sabía bien que era su dueño, mas que como una pertenencia, por que Kami debió decidirlo así, pues él también le pertenecía.

Acaricio suavemente los hombros de la muchacha con la yema de sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos delicados sobre la piel, bajando mansamente por el contorno de sus brazos mientras ella lo observaba expectante y complacida, este era un ritual que ya conocían a la perfección, pero que de algún modo que no lograban explicarse siempre parecía nuevo, llego con sus manos hasta el final de los brazos de aquella mujer cuyo solo aroma lo predisponía a amarla sin barreras ni de tiempo, ni de lugar, solo amarla hasta desfallecer entre miles de suspiros ansiosos, tomo con premura sus caderas y con un feroz movimiento la pegó a su cuerpo arrancándole con ello parte del aire contenido producto de la excitación, acerco sus labios a los rosados pétalos que adornaban su rostro y entonces segundos antes de poseerlos le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era solo de alegría, aquel gesto le hablaba a ella de lo bien que conocía sus deseos y aquellos pequeños lugares que lograban deshacerla como mantequillas entre sus manos y ya una diminuta marca en su cuello la delataba, estaba de un rojo intenso, estaba reclamándole…se apego de tal manera a la mujer que le pareció poder oír los latidos de su corazón, perfectamente acompasado con el suyo, la besó y por supuesto que fue correspondido por que ella al igual que él aprendió a conocer, cada señal, cada suspiro, cada petición silenciosa, sabía exactamente donde depositar cada caricia y las exigía, porque ya había dejado de ser aquel adolescente, ahora era, si podíamos definirlo así, todo un hombre, era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, el que ella amaba, comprendía que Kami la había premiado, con tenerlo a él y a sus dos pequeños, con ellos, le había devuelto un regalo que le fue vetado años atrás y enviado otro…

La volvió a acercar con urgencia, como si eso fuera posible, el beso se fue convirtiendo en una caricia incendiaria que logro quitarles el aliento, pero resistiéndose a romper el beso, incorporaban nuevamente el oxigeno sin separar del todo sus labios, la aprisiono esta ves por la cintura y ayudado por los brazos de ella que se aferraban con insistencia de su cuello, avanzo lo que le quedaba del pasillo hasta la habitación, la dejo sobre la extensa cama cubierta con una colcha de un blanco impecable, pero contrario a lo que imagino, Kagome no soltó su abraso obligándolo a quedar sobre su cuerpo, recibiéndolo con agrado entre sus suaves y firmes piernas, el ritual del despojo se efectuó en cuestión de minutos, nuevamente estaba ahí, entregándose las mas inexplicables caricias su unión hacía mucho que había dejado de ser aquel inocente juego de besos y algo mas, ahora nada era suficiente para sentir que eran un solo ser fundido en un mar de sensaciones.

Es perfecta se decía el hanyou en silencio mientras la contemplaba como siempre lo hacía, su visión de ella iba mas allá de si su piel seguía o no siendo lozana y tersa o si sus oscuros cabellos continuaban siendo igual de azabaches, lo que él veía en ella era la perfección de su alma, lo comprendió de ese modo el día que supo que aún cuando ya no fuera tan joven, para él seguiría siendo perfecta, por que era la mujer que amaba, exacta, suya y única.

Sostenía con firmeza las caderas de la mujer que se posesionaba poco a poco de su cuerpo y sus sentidos, su cabellos azabache caía como cascada por su espalda y los costados de su rostro, mezclándose con las ahora oscuras hebras del suyo, estaba ahí tan pegado a su piel como a su alma, siendo el único ser en esta mundo para ella, esta noche ella lo poseía, lo hacía suyo como lo había sido siempre, estaba segura que su encuentro en aquel árbol, estaba planeado por Kami, estaba ahí entre sus brazos y cuidaría de él mientras tuviera vida, estaba ahí arrancándole sensaciones de lugares que solo él conocía con una seguridad que le fascinaba y respondía a ellas con suaves sonidos ahogados en sus labios, musitando frases de entrega plena, cuando ya la situación se tornaba de este color fuego, comprendían bien que ya no había caricia posible, para apagar la llama encendida en sus corazones y que se exteriorizaba a través de sus pieles.

La razón se esfumo por completo, cargando el aire de un embriagante aroma a pasión y desenfreno, la unión se hizo inminente y una vez mas se sentía indiscutiblemente perdida entre los brazos fuertes y aprensivos del hanyou, ya no tenía escapatoria posible la estaba consumiendo con un ímpetu encendido en su corazón, acompasando sus movimientos dentro de ella y deleitándose con la visión de la pálida desnudes frente a sus ojos, la acerco para oprimirla con brío contra su pecho intentando fundirla a su piel, no había mayor libertad que anhelara que le proporcionaba la prisión que ella creaba entre su figura y la cama.

-Amame… por siempre…- suplicaba entre ahogados suspiros, mientras sentía que su cordura escaparía, junto a la inminente explosión de su frenesí – podrás …amarme? – preguntaba ya casi sin aliento, esperando solo aquella respuesta, seguro de que viajaría a aquel lugar celestial que solían visitar cuando sus sentidos dejaban de pertenecerles, sintiendo como Kagome lo transportaba a través de la bella danza que ejecutaba entre sus brazos.

-Como… puedes … dudarlo – respondía con el aliento justo solo para ser oída, desmayando entre el febril abraso de su amado hanyou - … eternamente… - fue lo que logro murmurar antes de desvanecerse por completo perdiendo la noción de todo a su alrededor y sabiendo por el modo en que Inuyasha la aferraba a si que aquel viaje no lo efectuaba sola.

El amor albergado en sus almas, les propino silenciosas caricias que amainaron con la llegada de un nuevo día, las horas de sueño se hicieron escasas y los sonidos fuera de la habitación les anunciaban que dos pequeños seres, que se habían convertido en la mas grande prueba se su amor, se encontraban ya listos para enfrentar una nueva jornada, la pareja comprendió que la mañana ya había llegado.

-Hoy te toca a ti el desayuno…- exclamo con una voz remolona y adormilada, Kagome, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro hundido en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, intentando ocultarse de los inoportunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana.

-Yo los hice dormir anoche…- rezongaba quedadamente Inuyasha que ya había vuelto a ser un hanyou acomodando nuevamente su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su mujer, sin abrir sus ojos.

En ese instante, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta bruscamente golpeando la manilla en la pared, ambos como única muestra de sorpresa se aferraron aun mas uno al otro, mientras se sentían como dos pequeños bultos les caían encima saltando y luchando sin éxito por quitar la delgada tela que cubría a sus padres.

-Definitivamente habrá que preparar el desayuno – concluyo Inuyasha besando el cabello de la joven, inmutable ante el caos de sus hijos.

-Definitivamente…- apoyo Kagome haciendo suaves dibujos con sus dedos en la espalda de su hanyou.

Disculpen por haber dejado tanto tiempo pendiente el envió de estos capítulos, he sido muy mala con eso… no tengo disculpa posible lo sé…pero bueno ahí esta completo…

Besitos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, les recuerdo que este fic de estar por cumplir el año pronto…-


End file.
